One Family
by Katsutoshi96
Summary: Sequel to Two Worlds The lives of Sasu and Naru with their sons. But when one learns the truth can it bring them back together again, or will Orochimaru stop it like he did last time? SasuNaru Yaoi, Lemons, semiAU
1. Beginning

This is the sequel to "Two Worlds" I hope you all like it. Now I give you "One Family"

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I own the twins Haruhi and Aisuhare though.

Warnings: This fic will contain Yaoi, as in SasuNaru. Just like in "Two worlds". But it will also include rape and very cheesy lines. So please no flames!

Switch off parts!

_**Naruto talking **_

_Sasuke talking _

_--_

"Speaking"

_Thinking_

--Flashback! And skip--

_Since Naruto and I have been apart things have been different around Konoha. And in my life._

**_The sky seems less full of its original luster_**

_The trees seem to have lost all life._

_**But there is one thing that keeps me from forgetting Sasuke's sweet voice.**_

_The voice of my beloved son… Haruhi/**Aisu **_

_**Whenever Aisu is around he lightens my day.**_

_I love the way he always bounces on my bed to wake me up. _

_**I love how I have to drag him out of bed each afternoon. I'm glad that a little bit of Sasuke…**_

_Rubbed off on him, even though they have never met…_

_**And they probably never will.**_

_I know that our family will always be the same..._

_**After all we are one family…**_

"**One Family"**

**Chapter 1**

Sasuke watched as Haru ran to Sakura, yelling her name as "Auntie Saku-chan!" Sasuke smiled as he watched Sakura kneeled down to open her arms wide for the young boy. Everyone was afraid of him, but Sasuke didn't mind, in a way it was Haru's way of showing everyone that he was unique. And he was unique indeed. The boy could draw at the young age of 1 and now his drawings were becoming more realistic even at the age of 3. As Sasuke approached the door he nodded his thanks to Sakura.

"Thank you for watching him while I go on my 2 week meeting in Suna Sakura. I couldn't ask for a better friend." Sakura smiled and let Haru go over to his Tousan. Watching as the boy looked at him Sasuke felt his heart strings pull. Putting down the bag of Haru's things Sasuke brought out the toy fox that Sakura made for him just days after he was born, it was made of the fur bundle that was given to him the day Haru was born and he left the mountain. Ever since then Haru called the fox Uzo. Squealing with delight as he saw his beautiful fox toy emerge from the bag he grabbed it and hugged it. "Uzo! You fummie faw!" Hugging the toy Sasuke smiled and ruffled the boy's hair laughing at him.

"Tousan, do you weally ha ta go?" Sasuke nodded and kissed the boy on the forehead. "Yes I do Haru, but I'll be back as fast as possible. Then we can play as long as you want." Tears welled up in the young boy's eyes as he began to cry. "Don't go 'tousan! I don't want uu to go!!" Sasuke hugged his son and saw an ANBU team appear behind him. Hugging his son tighter and kissing his head he looked him in the eyes. "Be good for Auntie Sakura okay? And draw daddy some more of those pretty pictures of yours. Then we can go do whatever you want. Is that okay with you Ha-chan?" Haru looked up at his father sadly but then smiled and nodded.

Getting up from the ground Sasuke said thanks to Sakura again placing on his hat he went towards the ANBU giving all of them orders and they left in a flash. Haru looked down at the ground clutching the stuffed fox next to his body. Looking down at the ground Haru's tears came back and he started to sniffle and cry. Sakura bent down and hugged the boy. "Oh Haru… Lets go inside I have cookies and milk that need to be eaten." Haru smiled at her and went inside the woman's house. Unlike his father Haru loved sweets. Sakura picked up the bag and took it inside.

Inside the boys room that he was to be staying in Sakura dumped out his things. Seeing a sketch pad amongst the various clothes, she opened it up. Seeing closely realistic pictures in it, ones that were disturbing and very gruesome. Ones that were of the little boy crying over his father's corpse, ones of a woman who would leave him saying she didn't love him. She closed it, _so these are his nightmares…_placing it on the boy's night stand where Sasuke told her the other day where he always kept it. Remembering what Sasuke told her

--Flashback!

"Alright now Sakura, Haru always keeps his drawing book on his bed side table. Incase he has a night mare."

"Why does he need it?" Sasuke looked at her and then touched the edge of the sketch pad, "As I said, in case he has a night mare… Unlike most children Haru can't forget his nightmares easily. If he doesn't draw them on paper they will never go away. Even if he were to sleep with me they wouldn't go away. So he draws them and they never come back."

"Does he have nightmares often?"

"Yes, quite frequently actually. But he's a good boy and won't be any trouble with you."

--End Flashback

Going to the kitchen she saw the boy with the glass of milk and plate of cookies. "Auntie Saku? Awnt uu going to eat vhem too?"

--The Animal God Mountain.

Aisu sat in the tress outside crying for the eighth time that day. He wanted to play with his Chichiue so badly but his Otousan wouldn't let him near him at all. He spent every moment with his Chichiue and it was horrible. He felt like a burden and he didn't want that. He just wanted to play, not train. Training hurt him and he didn't like what he had to go through. He had Kakashi-sensei to teaching him 10 xs more then any other of the students. His Otousan didn't love him… This was torture to him. (1)

"Aisu-kun?" Looking down from the tree he saw Kabuto, one of his father's assistants. Aisu smiled weakly at him and then up at the trees again. Kabuto appeared before him and placed a hand on his face. "Oh Aisu-kun why are you crying? A beautiful face like yours shouldn't be tarnished by tears." Aisu sniffled and rubbed his eyes, "its nuffing Kabuto… I just want to see my Chichiue."

Kabuto brought the young child closer to him, "Your Chichiue is very busy Aisu, and you know that. But you could always see your Oji-san or you could play with me?" Aisu looked up and Kabuto and smiled. "Hai! I want to do that!"

"Alright Aisu-kun, but I was sent here for you to see your Otousan." Aisu was confused, what did his Otousan want? He never summoned him unless it was important. So to impress him he would be professional and not upset anyone.

"Otay…" Kabuto jumped and Aisu landed in his arms laughing. Kabuto was his care giver and his watcher since he was born and he was also Aisu's friend. But that was all part of the plan, befriend the Yin child and use him to conquer the world. Kabuto took Aisu's hand and led him back towards the castle. Aisu watched as his fathers guards would stare at him and his mothers guards would smile and acknowledge him. Once they got halfway there Kabuto stopped to talk with one of the guards who questioned him. Kabuto nodded and looked down at Aisu, "I'm sorry Aisu-kun, but can you wait here for a minute. I have to do something." Aisu nodded and leaned against the wall waiting for Kabuto to return. Four minutes passed then eight then ten. But still no sign of Kabuto. _He must've needed to do something really important._ Aisu thought to himself as guard after guard would pass by.

Soon enough a group older men, most likely guards came by and stopped in front of Aisu. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Prince Aisu… Think we could have a little bit of fun with the kit?"

"Oh for shame, just think of what his mother would say." Said another.

"He can't say anything because his mouth is always on the kings…" Said the first back to him.

"You shouldn't say such things in front of children. It could give them bad ideas." The third said.

"I'm having some bad ideas right now…" Said the first grinning at him sickly and Aisu began to freak out.

They began to freak him out and they eventually jumped on him and began to undress him.

"Lemme go! Oji-tan!!! Chichiue!!!" Now they were afraid… the kid just called for the two people that could get them kicked out of the guards. Or worse killed.

Hearing his grandson screaming Kyuubi appeared where Aisu was. Seeing the men holding onto his tails, arms and legs Kyuubi became outraged at the sight. That and the tears that were running down his grandsons face.

Death glaring at all of them Kyuubi stepped forward deathly saying, "Let him go…" When they didn't listen he barked at them, "Now!" At this they let the boy go. Running towards his Grandpa, Aisu started crying into his shoulder… "They started taking my cwoves off and… and... And... Oji-tan!"

Naruto ran down the hall hearing the crying get louder with each step. Once he heard his son scream for him he sprinted from one side of the castle to the other. Hearing the sobs become louder he saw his Chichiue with Aisu. Hurrying over to him Naruto called out for him, "Ai-chan!" Aisu looked up and saw his Chichiue coming towards him. Kyuubi let him go and the little boy ran towards him crying. "Tell vehm to weave me awone!" Aisu cried. Naruto looked at them all.

"I demand to know the meaning of this!" Naruto yelled at them. All of them didn't know how to respond.

"I told Kabuto to retrieve him for me, but I never expected something like this." Said a cold voice behind Naruto, a voice that made the hair on the back of his neck stand up. Aisu saw who spoke and hid himself from sight whimpering for his Chichiue. Naruto looked back and saw Orochimaru standing there.

"And what exactly were you thinking of doing once he got there?!" Naruto barked at him.

"I wanted to talk to my son, is that any problem?" Orochimaru asked back smoothly. Naruto growled he hated it when Orochimaru addressed his (Naruto's) son as his own.

"Hell yes it is! Aisu is only allowed to see the people I want him to see. And you are not one of them!" Picking up his son he walked past Orochimaru. He knew he was in for it that night but it didn't matter. Anything that hurt his precious little child deserved that kind of shit from him. He saw the faces on all of them, shocked that a submissive male could yell like that towards their dominant. Even though only Naruto and Kyuubi knew that he wasn't really mated to Orochimaru… He was mated to Sasuke. That was one thing that Naruto was thankful to Sasuke for. The courage to be his own person and not a submissive that stood around waiting for orders from his dominant... Looking down at the sniffling bundle in his arms Naruto rubbed his face against his sons. _My poor little baby… Sasuke's poor little baby…_Realizing what he just thought Naruto went into his Chichiue's sanctuary.

"Ai-chan? Do you want to play for a while?" Aisu looked at his Chichiue and smiled. He didn't know the pain that his Chichiue took every time he made a mistake. He didn't know that his Chichiue would do anything to keep Aisu alive, Naruto kissed Aisu's forehead. _As long as I live I will protect you Aisu… I will always take your pain away._

_Because I love you my child…_

Hearing a knock at the door Naruto quickly opened it to see Gaara standing there. "Chichiue told me you were in here and I wanted to tell you something."

Naruto bade him in and Gaara began to speak, "You know Sasuke was here today… He'll be here for at least two weeks. He's over in Suna right now. I'm sorry if I knew that he was the Hokage then I would've told you earlier." Naruto smiled widely. "He's in Suna right now?" He said in a whispered tone. Aisu was confused… who was in Suna?

"I have to see him… I should take Aisu with me! This way I can see him again and…" Seeing Gaara's eyes he settled down. "But I can't…because?"

"Because Aisu is still too young to be in the real world… that and you need to stay here. Sound guards would see you leave to be with him and they would tell Orochimaru…" Naruto nodded and sighed sadly. "Please tell him that I miss him and love him still."

"I'll tell him all…" Gaara smiled at Aisu. "Hey Aisu, do you want to play?" Aisu nodded hurriedly at him and ran off leaving Naruto by his lonesome. Walking towards his bedroom he sat on the bed and walked towards the window. Sighing at the sight of Suna in the distance. "Sasuke…" Was his faint whisper, before the doors slammed open revealing an outraged Orochimaru. "What the hell was that all about?! You aren't supposed to talk like that to me!"

"And what makes you think I can't!" Naruto screamed at him. Orochimaru came and dug his fingers into Naruto's skin. "That human… You still remember him. Haven't I told you your pain would only grow worse if you remembered him? Well I'll tell you something Naruto. That human messed up your way of thinking. You are a submissive, you aren't supposed to be like this. And if you think that that human will ever be with you again you're living in a day dream. Next time I see him he's going to be dead." Naruto's eyes widened.

"You'll.." He stuttered, "You're bluffing! You'd never kill him!"

"You think I don't know about your, sweet messages to him, your love lines you send to him? You're my mate and so you will always be that way! Now do as I say or I swear I'll kill Aisu right before your eyes." Even an ideal threat like that was enough to get Naruto to obey. Naruto obediently obeyed with a, "Yes Orochimaru-sama…" Orochimaru grinned sadistically as Naruto began to obey. "Maybe I should threaten his son more often." Naruto stared at the ground. "I think you know what I want Naruto-kun…" Naruto nodded tears in his eyes. _I'm doing this for you Aisu..._

--

_He still loves me…_ Were Sasuke's thoughts as he went through the gates. He felt like frolicking through the flowers. Like he could jump to the moon, because Naruto still loved him! When Gaara told him all about how things were going in the animal god world he thought he would rush there and take Naruto and Aisu with him.

--Flashback

Sasuke had just entered the gates of Suna and already he was missing his son. As they cleared the way for him with ANBU guards on every side ready to take a blow to save their Hokage. And who wouldn't? Everyone in Konoha approved of the Uchiha being the Hokage, even though he had a son who's mother was unknown to everyone save only a few.

He walked towards the Kazekage tower and he entered automatically tapping the sand out of his shoes. One guard bowed to him and escorted him to the meeting room where he was to meet with the Kazekage.

Gaara sat in his chair working on the files that were given to him before a quick knock was given at the door. Shukaku's son raised his head and with a deep, "Enter…" The guard entered and said, "The Hokage has arrived Kazekage-sama."

Sasuke entered and Gaara stood up to face him, his eyes were wide and he quietly said, "You… Uchiha Sasuke. Why didn't I hear about you becoming the Rokudaime?"

"Probably because I was too busy with my son that they didn't have a ceremony for me. But that's fine, Haru's my main priority." Gaara nodded and pointed towards the chair.

"The others won't be arriving until tomorrow so until then you are welcome to stay here or in one of our many hotels." Sasuke nodded and thanked him. He stood up and then began walking away when he was at the doorway he had to ask, "How is Naruto and Aisu? Are they fine?"

Gaara sighed and asked Sasuke to sit again, their eyes locked, "Orochimaru has been threatening Aisu and abusing Naruto for quite some time now. If it weren't for Naruto's ambition to see you again he'd probably be dead. Orochimaru is treating him like a slut and a slave. But then again that's how most dominants are with the submissives. But Naruto still tells me he wants to see you and be with you. That is all I can say…"

--End Flashback

Sasuke was glad to be home in Konoha, smelling the air Sasuke quickly went to the Hokage's office to finish up his paper work. He wanted to see Haru so badly. Hurriedly telling Tsunade on his way off to take care of the casualties. "Your son has been dying to see you again. When I told him you were coming home today he squealed with joy." Sasuke was happy to know that his son was happy to see him again. And really he was happy to see his son as well.

Sasuke went to Sakura's house and knocked on the door. Sakura opened the door and leaned against the frame. "May I help you sir?" She asked.

"Very funny baba, now let me in." Sakura moved over and allowed the other access. Sasuke quietly walked over to where his son was sitting in the kitchen drawing pictures. When his son came to a sudden stop he took this as his chance. Quickly grabbing his son in a tight hug he heard the other scream. "Oh Haaaaruhiiii! Daddy missed you!" Quickly turning around to meet obsidian eyes his purple ones widened with happiness. "OTOUSAN!!" Grabbing onto his son Sasuke looked over his son's shoulders and picked up the drawing he was working on.

"Wow Haru, you've gotten so good at this. So what are you working on right here." Haru looked at his drawing book and smiled. "The fox man!" A curved brow indicated his confusion.

Haru sighed and opened the drawing book to another page and showed him another picture. In this one there was a fox, no a Kyuubi on account of the nine tails. He had whisker marks and a wonderful smile. But next to the fox man there was a younger fox, one had blond hair and azure blue eyes while the other had white hair and blue eyes. Next to the fox child there were four older children surrounding them all laughing happily. Three being girls and one a boy. But the oldest seemed to be saddened somehow. Sasuke's eyes widened at the sight. _Naruto? _

Sasuke looked his son in the eyes. "Where did you meet the fox man?" Haru smiled at him and pointed to his head. "In my dreams…" Sasuke knew something was up. Either Naruto was transferring some images to Haru's head or Haru had the same ability as his grandfather. Sasuke sighed then smiled.

"Well Haru… what do you want to eat?"

Haru didn't hesitate he quickly said, "Ramen!"

**TBC**

(1)- Why Aisu calls Orochimaru his father is because he doesn't know who his real father is. He doesn't know that it is actually Sasu! Oh the dramatic irony!

Thanks for reading "Two Worlds" by the way! I really appreciate it! I hope you enjoy this one as much as that one!


	2. Uhoh, big trouble!

I know that it was a fast update, but right now I'm sick in bed and what more can I do except watch TV and write?!

EEEEEE!!!!! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING!!!! I loved them so much! And now on to the disclaimers…. I've been sick at home for a while now so that's why I have so much time to write things… and yeah!

**Disclaimers: **I don't own Naruto… I only own Haruhi and Aisu…

**Chapter 2**

Uh-oh, big trouble!

"Merry Christmas and Happy Birthday to Haru!!!" Haru opened his eyes to see a whole bunch of people surrounding him and he smiled happily. He looked at the candles that were lit on top of it. 5 little candles were on top of the cake and Haru laughed at them closing his eyes he made a wish that he'd been wishing his whole life but never came true. _I wish mommy were here too!_ But when he opened his eyes and blew out the candles there was no knock at the door, or tap on his window or a loud yell from outside. There would only be everyone cheering happily and cutting the cake once again. But this year Haru looked towards the window and saw his father looking out of it. He hated that his father was the Hokage. Because he was then set up to his father's standards by everyone and he was to be a jounin by the age of 10 and ANBU by 11 and Hokage by 12 or something like that. Everyone thought just because he was the Hokage's son then he was to be some great prodigy. He hated it…

There was a knock at the door, Haru raced towards the door but his father was there first greeting a man who looked so much like his father. It was only his uncle Itachi… Wait Uncle Itachi?! Haru squealed and jumped into his favorite uncles arms snuggling into the scent of wood pine. His uncle would come every year on his birthday and on Christmas which were the same day. Haru received many gifts on his birthday from everyone in the village but the ones his uncle brought were the best. They were the whole reason he wanted to become a ninja, to see exotic and wild places. One year he brought a conch shell that was found only in the moon country and another year he brought an icicle from the snow country that would never melt and true to his words it never did no matter how many times Haru tried to prove him wrong. They were amazing gifts that no one in Konoha could ever bring to him. Itachi took off his shoes and entered the house, hanging up his coat that wasn't the normal one with red clouds; he was wearing his normal attire, the black shirt and pants with the white leg warmers, a red sash around his waist and the blue shoes, with a fishnet undershirt.

Itachi looked around seeing only a few presents around the room, "Think you have enough presents otoutou?" Sasuke shook his head, "Most of them are for Haru."

"Speaking of which, its Haru's fifth birthday tomorrow isn't it?" Sasuke nodded, "That it is… Five years without Naruto by my side and five years with Haru. Amazing how time flies it's as if I'm reading my own novel."

"Well then your novel must be pretty long considering how far in life you have left to go."

"Or I'm only at the beginning…" Haru looked at them with strange eyes, "You guys are weird for talking in book talk!"

Haru jumped into his fathers lap, Christmas was tomorrow which meant his birthday. Everyone was flooding out of the manor leaving Haru, Sasuke and Itachi alone for the night. Haru was entranced at the look of the snow falling… he wondered how something so beautiful could end up being so deadly. Haru stared at the flames, he was a flame… His whole name was a fire. Fire and ice… two things that could never go together.

"Well Haru, do you want to open your gifts from Uncle?" Haru shook his head, "I want to save them for last…" Sasuke kissed Haru's head turning him in his arms, "Its late why don't we get you to sleep okay? That way you can wake up in the morning."

--Animal God Kingdom

Aisu watched the snow set in the east and sighed once again, he was that… snow that would settle and soon melt away. He was a season that no matter how hard he tried he couldn't last forever. Unless he was in the snow country… They have snow all year around.

Hearing footsteps in the distance he saw his Chichiue coming towards him, his Chichiue was so beautiful, he had beautiful short hair that was so soft. Azure blue eyes and a smile that could never be taken from his face. Aisu never saw his Chichiue without a smile, but he wondered to himself, _Is he really happy?_

Naruto came over to his son and sat down next to him looking at the borderline between fire and snow. "Its weird isn't it? How two things can be so close yet so far apart…?"

Aisu nodded and looked away; he didn't speak to his Chichiue. He learned that if he did then he would have to leave sooner or later. Naruto bit his lip and thought of something else to say. "Aisu?" Hearing no response he got nervous, did Aisu hate him and not want to speak to him? "Are you… hungry?" Aisu shook his head not responding just looking at the snow. "Are you… tired?" Aisu shook his head again, not responding to his Chichiue just looking at the snow. "Are you… sad?" Aisu nodded and pulled his legs closer to him. His white robes flowing wildly in the breeze. He looked so much like Sasuke except his eyes and hair. His eyes were always narrowed as if he weren't a child, but a man. Aisu wore white robes that had a bright blue outlining. A blue sash marked him as a royal and the long robes as well. Naruto petted his son's soft hair and hugged him closer to him. "Aisu, what's wrong? You can tell me anything, I'm not going anywhere…" Aisu opened his mouth but then just breathed out… "Well… I—" His sentence was cut off by a guard who came to Naruto. "Naruto-sama! Orochimaru-sama requests your presence."

"Tell him to jump of a cliff and fuck off! I have more important business!" The guard stood there dumbfounded, "Leave now or so help me I'll cut off your manhood and feed it to the strays!" The guard left in a hurry and Naruto shook his head.

"Now tell me what makes you sad my child?"

"I killed something today…" Aisu said in a hushed tone. Naruto was surprised how did Aisu know of such a word and thing? _Orochimaru must've taught the word to him._ _Damn that snake to hell!_

"What do you mean killed something?"

"I touched it and it fell over, and I touched another thing and it died to… and I touched a tree and it turned grey the longer I kept my hand on it. I could hear screams a lot of screams of them not wanting me." Naruto knew the Yin child was supposed to have a certain power but he didn't know that death was one of them. Naruto held out his hand and said to Aisu, "Touch it… You won't kill me I promise you." Aisu still was afraid, what if he really did kill his Chichiue? But his mothers reassuring eyes told him everything would be fine. Aisu loved his Chichiue so much and he began to touch his Chichiue's hand. And nothing happened; relief went through Aisu's mind.

"Were you angry before they died?" Aisu nodded thinking back to the accident, "Otousan made me angry because he told me to train harder and longer. And that I wouldn't see you until I was finished and so… I scratched him and ran away."

Naruto hugged his son closer to him, "That's my boy! You go ahead and scratch him if he makes you mad." Aisu smiled and placed his hand on his chest. For the first time he felt warmth, and a bond between his Chichiue.

Hearing a guard clear his throat rather loudly they both looked at him. "Orochimaru-sama requests both yours and Prince Aisu's presence." Naruto glared, "I'll see him but he can't see Aisu."

"He says the presence is mandatory and there are no excuses." Naruto growled, "Tell him that he can see me but Aisu is out of the question!"

Feeling his son stand up and start walking, "Aisu…"

"It's okay Chichiue… it's time I face him." Naruto stood up and began walking with his son. "But you're still so young Aisu…"

"I'll be fine Chichiue… As long as you're with me, I can do it." Naruto was very scared for his son at that moment. He really wasn't a child… he was trained so much that he forgot what a child was. He was so serious all the time and Naruto began to fear for him.

They came to the door and Naruto knocked, "Enter…" and so Naruto did holding Aisu's hand they entered the room seeing Orochimaru in the bed with the sheets pulled up over his bottom half. Naruto cringed at the thought… "My, my… Naruto you brought Aisu with you? I thought you said I couldn't see him."

"There you saw him! Now let him leave…" The doors slammed shut and Aisu held onto his Chichiue's leg, wondering what was going on. Naruto stood still his eyes glaring at Orochimaru when physically Aisu could feel he was shaking. Naruto was shaking because now he and Aisu were trapped in a room with him and god knows what else. Naruto's breathing was quick and his heart was racing. Orochimaru was standing up revealing his nakedness to Aisu. Naruto covered his son's eyes and placed him behind him and underneath his tails. (This is disgusting… But every so clever in my mind…)

Orochimaru moved closer and began circling around Naruto as if searching for something when he knew all to well that Aisu was underneath the nine tails. Aisu was calm but wondered why his Chichiue wasn't.

"Now Naruto, you know that it's his birthday in a couple of hours… You should let me give him my present."

"What ever present you have in store for him can't be good." He said looking straight ahead as Orochimaru would circle around him. Waiting for him to make the first move at trying to get his son. "He'll be going into heat one of these years I just thought I'd make it easier on him by letting him know the pleasure of sex."

"Pleasure? Your sex only brings pain!"

"That's because you have someone to compare it to isn't that right you slut?!" Naruto went furious and then tackled Orochimaru punching him. "I. Am. Not. A. SLUT!!!" He screamed punching Orochimaru between each word. "Sasuke was gentle!" He said jabbing him in the gut, "Sasuke cared if he hurt me!" He yelled scratching his arm, "Sasuke would pleasure me beyond life itself!" He yelled louder hitting him in the abdomen, "And!" He said hold Orochimaru up so he could see him, "Sasuke loves me!!" He screamed punching Orochimaru to the ground, picking up Aisu he fled out of the room crying and running towards Kyuubi's domain. Knocking frantically on the door Kyuubi opened it to see Naruto crying with Aisu in his arms. "Please let me Chichiue… I want to sleep tonight."

Never before had Aisu seen his Chichiue cry, the he had once known was now fallen; a crying fallen angel. Aisu stroked his ears trying to calm him but all he would hear was "Sasuke… I love you Sasuke…" Who was this Sasuke?

--Christmas in Konoha.

Haru woke up early in the morning and tiptoed to his father's bedroom, sneaking in he turned on the lights yelling, "It's Christmas! It's my birthday Otousan!!"

Sasuke woke up from his pleasant dream to see Haru dancing around and running about. Sasuke smiled and got up from his bed stretching his muscles. "Why don't you wake up uncle Itachi and I'll be downstairs."

"He's already up! He told me to wake you up! Now lets go Otousan!" Sasuke nodded and stepped out of bed quickly padding down the stairs with his little son. Seeing the presents around the room. "Alright Haru have at them!"

Haru jumped at them and started opening one by one. Sasuke went into the kitchen to make some coffee and came back seeing Haru happily opening one present after another. The ones that read merry Christmas on them were from the people of the village and fellow students at the academy. Yes Haru was accepted into the academy at the age of 4 and would be graduating this year. But the presents that read happy birthday were from close friends and family. When Haru finally got to the birthday presents he opened them all and thanked his Otousan for his presents and that he loved them all.

"Well Haru, you still have yet to open my presents." Itachi walked out of the room and came in with a big sack of presents. "This one is from your Uncle Gaara, your aunt Lee, Your Uncle Sasori, Aunt Deidara, Uncle Zetsu, Uncle Tobi, Uncle Kisame, Uncle Neji, Uncle Kakashi, Uncle Gai, And me!" There were so many presents.

Haru was shocked, "Just how many Uncles do I have?!"

Sasuke laughed, "They aren't really your uncles, well maybe Gaara. But they take on that name because they consider you as part of their family." Haru nodded and opened them, there were weapons and sculptures and many other things and once Haru was finished opening all of them he said, "Thank you Uncle Itachi! Tell them all thank you for me will you?" Itachi nodded but felt something else in the sack. Opening it up he saw a tiny little package from Naruto. "You have one last present to open; this one is from your mother."

Haru's eyes were wide, from his mother? He really did have a mother? Opening it in a hurry he saw a note and a little sack. Opening the note he read it out loud…

_Haruhi,_

_I wish that I could be there to see you grow to be 5 this year. I really do… I want to be with you and your father so badly, but I can't. I will be someday though so please don't give up hope. I love you and I know that you probably don't love me. But just to let you know I love you so much. We'll see eachother later on in your life and I truly hope it to be soon. _

_Love always,_

_Chichiue_

Haru opened the bag and inside there was a photograph, a beautiful man with blond hair and whisker marks on his cheeks. Beautiful blue eyes that the heavens envied and a smile that could make the coldest of hearts melt. And hugging him from behind was his father, Sasuke, holding him and smiling as well. It had been years since he had seen a smile like that from his father. A true smile was in that picture and they were so full of love for eachother. So his mother wasn't a female. His mother was a male? That couldn't be unless he was given a womb or something like that. That was why he signed the note Chichiue. His mother was a male, his mother was a man! He finally knew more about his mother.

Sasuke took the photograph and stared at it. It was one of many photos that they had taken in a photo booth at one time during the festival days. This was the only one that Naruto wanted to keep out of the ridiculous ones that were taken of them just goofing off. This one along with one other that Sasuke kept close to him was the ones that expressed their love for eachother.

Tears began to form in his eyes and he handed the photo back to Haru. Haru stared at his father for a few moments and Itachi began digging around in the bag again finding one last present reading the name on it, it said Sasuke. Sasuke opened the present and saw it was yet another from Naruto. Opening the bag he found the onyx black necklace that he gave to Naruto 5 years ago. The note that was with it said: _You gave that necklace to me so it's just a little something to let you know that I'll come to get it back. That's a promise…_ Sasuke longed to hear Naruto say those words to him, he longed to hear his voice being spoken in sweet whispers to his ears.

Haru snuggled in closer to his Otousan Sasuke undid the clasp and placed it around Haru's neck. "Now Haru don't ever lose this necklace, its your Chichiue's."

Haru nodded, "Hai Otousan!"

--AGK!!

"YOSH! The flame of youth burns strong in your eyes Prince Aisu!" Lee yelled towards the prince who was training intently. _If I can't protect Chichiue, then I'll die trying. _Looking towards his Aunt Lee he paused in his training.

"Ohayo Lee-san! How are you today Aunt?" Lee blushed at the name of Aunt. "I am good Aisu-kun. I was wondering if you needed a trainer to help you practice."

"If you'll be a good trainer then I'd be happy to let you teach me!" Aisu wasn't kidding; he knew that Lee was the best Taijutsu master in the world. "By the way Aunt, where is Uncle Gaara? Is he away on business?"

"I am afraid so Aisu-kun, but he'll be back by tonight."

Naruto came running through the halls and over the wall to where Aisu was, "Aisu!" Naruto hugged him "Happy birthday my cute little boy!" Aisu tried to struggle out of his Chichiue's grasp but couldn't. "Th-ank you Chichiue…" He said with a struggling and hoarse voice.

Naruto let him go and smiled, "Do you want to go outside the walls today?" Aisu was surprised that his Chichiue would let him do such a thing. He nodded and took his mothers hand and they began walking off into the cold forest.

Aisu didn't feel cold but Naruto would complain about how cold it was getting. Aisu came to the lake and they both sat there. Aisu with his dark eyes and Naruto with his bright cheery ones.

"Aisu, you've become so stoic…" Aisu looked at Naruto with confused eyes, "What do you mean Chichiue?"

"You never smile, you never laugh, you don't do anything, and you act like an ice sculpture."

"Well that is my name, Ice."

"It doesn't mean that you have to live up to it. Why your twin brother…" Naruto quickly shut his mouth thinking he said to much. Aisu glared at his mother. "Twin brother? What do you mean? I don't have a twin… Or is there something you're not telling me?"

Naruto stood up and began walking, "I've said to much already… please let us go back."

Aisu stood in front of Naruto with his arms crossed over his chest, "Not until you tell me!"

Naruto turned his head away and said, "Let's go…there's no further discussion here."

Naruto began running towards the castle leaving a furious Aisu, "What are you keeping from me?" He said to himself as he ran back after his Chichiue.

**TBC**

There you go chapter two!! They learn the truth… Well at least Aisu knows he has a twin…

Next chapter: They are 12 and Aisu learns the truth and leaves the castle in search of more answers.


	3. The Truth is Revealed!

Thank you my ever so faithful reviewers!

Damn this cold!! It keeps me from school and stuff… Wait what the hell am I saying?!! Thank god I'm sick! This way I can watch Naruto and point out to my mom who's the perverts! grin My mom isn't that Anime-centric as I am. So here I am watching Naruto and writing One Family. Great weekend I'll say!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto… daaaaamn!

**Chapter 3**

The Truth is revealed! 

_Seven years… Seven long and evil years had passed since that day that Chichiue said I had a twin. I've been researching all I could and yet I couldn't find any records of a brother… He has to be somewhere, Chichiue didn't look like he was kidding. He looked serious. _Aisu looked through the lost records the more he grew the more he began to gain the qualities of a snake. He was quite and all to himself most of the time. Aisu was a dominant male and a strict one at that. He couldn't understand who this Sasuke person was and if he had a twin brother. Maybe his Chichiue was a slut and had an affair with him. Aisu shook his head. Maybe Otousan killed him when he was born.

Hearing someone come in he saw his Grandfather enter the room, "Are you still in here Ai-chan? You shouldn't waste your days in here, what are you looking for anyways?"

Aisu glared and stood up, "I'm looking for my twin… Looking for records of him anywhere." Kyuubi's eyes were widened at the discovery.

"How did you figure out about your twin Ai?" Kyuubi asked.

"Chichiue told me I had one at least seven years ago… Ever since I've been looking to see if it's true." Kyuubi sighed… "I knew it would come to this someday, come with me Aisu. I'll tell you all you need to know about your brother."

Entering into Kyuubi's domain he sat down across from his grandfather his stoic expression never leaving his face. "Alright here's the thing… You have a twin brother who lives in Konoha with your father." Aisu was confused, "But my Otousan lives here in the kingdom."

"Orochimaru isn't your father, your real father's name is Uchiha Sasuke." Aisu remembered Sasuke… The name his Chichiue would say all the time. The one that he screamed at Orochimaru that one night. "That explains why Chichiue is always talking about a Sasuke…"

"Sasuke happened to stumble upon my son when he was in heat and so when I found out that Naruto's reproductive system was on the fritz I sent him to Konoha where they were reunited after the surgery he conceived you and your twin brother and then you two were born here but to keep your brother safe we sent him and your father away back to Konoha. And that's it…" Aisu was confused.

"What race is my father?"

"Human actually, but your Chichiue fell madly in love with him and he for your Chichiue." Aisu thought for a minute… Smirking he bowed, "That would also explain why there have been no records of my brother anywhere. Thank you Oji-san…" Aisu thought for a moment by himself and then went towards his room. Kyuubi stared as his grandson left, "Goodbye Aisu…"

That night as everyone was asleep Aisu jumped out of his window and into the trees. Landing quietly on the trees not disturbing even a leaf, Aisu crept along the branches seeing guards posted everywhere. Taking a kunai he threw it at a bush clumsily causing a disturbance having the guards move towards it. Once they were out of sight he jumped towards the gates and jumped over. Getting his leg snagged on a vine he caused a commotion and he heard voices, "Who's there? Show yourself!" Aisu began to panic he couldn't be figured out. Gathering chakra into the tips of his fingers placed them on the vine and it slowly withered away and he made a run for it. The guard shined a light on the place where he once was seeing only a snag of clothing which could've been any ones. But by the time they figured out it was Aisu's he'd be in Konoha.

Henging himself he began his long run. He didn't know which way it was to Konoha but he'd risk trying to find it. He needed to find his Otousan… Then his Chichiue wouldn't be hurt anymore.

--Aisu

_Faster! Faster, I can't let them catch up with me!_ He had been running all night and his eyes were swirling and he could see many different things. Stopping at a river for a little rest he looked at himself in a reflection in water and saw weird eyes. Red eyes with two prongs on them, how did they get there? Aisu rubbed his eyes and saw they were still there. _That's strange… I've never seen these eyes before._

Aisu heard someone coming down the road and he decided to start his run. It could've been possible for someone to figure out he was missing. It was possible that one of the guards came into check on him during the night and found that he was missing. But his shadow clone should last until morning. Running down the road he began to pant for air. He'd been running far too long and needed to rest. Cursing himself he looked back to see how far he was. Seeing just the vague form of the mountain in the distance he cursed, he hadn't gotten anywhere, feeling the pain in his sides he took out his canteen that he filled up at the river and drank some water. Closing it up again he began running ignoring the fact that his feet were bleeding from the sharp rocks, that his shoes were torn up. Once he came to a fork in the road he looked at the signs. One pointed right to Konoha and another left towards another country. Smirking evilly he picked the sign out of the ground and changed it. "Try and find me now ass holes…"

Throwing his shoes in the opposite direction he began running towards the real Konoha. Entering the next town the day was just starting up. He entered a shop and asked them, "Could I buy some of these clothes?" The man looked at him and said, "Got any money kid?"

"No but I could give you some sort of valuable." The man looked at his earing and said, "Might I see that earring of yours?" Aisu clipped it off of his ear and handed it over to him. The man studied it and ahhed at it. "This is amazing… It's one hundred percent 24 karat gold. This gem in there is only found in the wind country in Suna to be precise. A desert gem? Go ahead and take whatever you need. Just may I keep this earring?" Aisu nodded and clipped off another one. "And just so you tell no one of how you got them here's the second one…" The man greedily took the second one and Aisu looked through some outfits picking out one that looked like normal traveling attire he left the store in them and began to leave. He could hear people talking about Konoha…

Aisu ran out of the town and saw the great forest… The trees were small and some looked like they were dead but he knew what true death looked like. He was heartless and nothing mattered to him and it didn't matter.

Feeling a presence behind him he looked back and saw a man that he recognized, he was wearing a black cloak with red clouds on it. Akatsuki? Damn his grandfather for sending them after him, he was looking at him confusedly. "Prince Aisu? What are you doing all the way out here?"

"Whatever my Grandfather sent you after me for I'm not going back!" The man looked at him and laughed, "You ran away? I didn't even know about this… I just came here to visit my brother and nephew. You must be here to see them as well."

Aisu was confused, "What?"

"My name is Uchiha Itachi. Uchiha Sasuke is my brother and your father. But I guess you know that already. You know Konoha security is very tight and I can get you in there." Aisu looked at his uncle and said, "Why didn't I know about you earlier?"

"Do you think I'd want to be related to that snake? Besides it was to keep your brother safe..." Itachi began walking. Aisu walked after him, "So you mean that you can get me in to see my father?"

"Yup, I have an entrance pass…"

--

As they entered the gates of Konoha Aisu looked around in awe. He looked around and saw many people looking at him. Itachi talked with a Jounin and the man looked at him. "Sure I can take him there…" Aisu began walking with him and they entered the Hokage tower.

Sasuke was swamped with work. He looked out the window and back at the paperwork hearing a knock at the door he said, "Enter…" In came Sakura and Tsunade, Sasuke looked at them confused. "What's the matter…"

"A little boy came here today with Itachi. He said he needed to see you…"

Sasuke nodded but was stopped by Tsuande, "He's yours… I tested his blood and it says he's from your bloodline and the other is unknown." Sasuke stood up and asked quickly, "Where is he?"

"Playing chess with everyone in the lounge." Sasuke ran out of there and towards the lounge.

"Check mate…" He heard on the other side of the door. "Damnit! And we just started!"

Sasuke came walking in seeing a white haired boy playing chess against a Jounin, a new opponent supposedly. Moving the pieces quickly as if he knew what move to make next before the other would make his move. "Check mate…" He said after a minute. The Jounin growled and got up… "I think he and Shikamaru should face off. How does a kid become a chess genius in three minutes?"

The boy looked at the board quietly setting the pieces back to their places, "This is a game of strategy like war. I was raised by the greatest strategists of all time so this is like planning a war for me. You just have to know what your opponent is going to do before you even begin."

"How do you figure that out?" Asked someone else and the boys icy blue eyes looked up. "By looking in their eyes…"

Sasuke walked up to him and sat down infront of him… "What's your name?"

"Aisu… I guess my full name would be Uchiha Aisu." Everyone gasped at the last name.

Sasuke heard the name Aisu and knew he was his. He looked like Naruto yet his eyes were narrowed like his. "Ai—su? You don't mean Naruto's Aisu do you?"

"That's my Chichiue's name… You wouldn't be Sasuke would you?"

Sasuke stood up and went over to him, "That is me… Are you 12 by chance Aisu?" Aisu nodded, "I'll be 13 in December." Sasuke nodded, "So you really are Aisu… My son…" Aisu smiled, "I traveled all night just to get here and find you…"

Sasuke hugged him close to him and Aisu hugged him back, "What are you doing here Aisu?"

"I did this for my Chichiue… Orochimaru has been hurting him ever since I can remember and.. I want my Chichiue to be happy so I ran away so then he'd come here and you two could be together again." Sasuke looked at him, "You ran away? How did you figure out about me?"

"Oji-san told me that I had a twin brother and that you were my father. He also told me I could find you here…" Sasuke smiled and took Aisu out of the room so they could talk further. After a while of talking he learned that Aisu was more like him than Haru was. He would wake up in the afternoon until Naruto would wake him up and then he would work endlessly all day going to bed late at night. He hated sweets too… Aisu asked him, "So who is my brother?"

"His name is Haru and he should be at the mansion right now, either that or at the restaurant." Aisu nodded, "May I meet him?" Sasuke nodded and entered a restaurant the woman greeted him and said, "Welcome Hokage-sama. I'll get Haru out here ASAP!"

"Thank you…" A minute later a young man at least 12 came out gripping onto the tables and glomped Sasuke to the ground. "Otousan!"

Sasuke laughed and pulled Haru off of him, "Hello Haru, remember how I told you when you were eight that you had a twin?" Haru nodded frantically.

"This is him, Aisu meet Haru, Haru Aisu…"

They looked at eachother dumbfounded, they must be fraternal twins considering they looked nothing alike. Red eyes turned on and then Haru smiled at his twin and said, "Nice to meet you Aisu!"

Aisu smiled slightly, "Same here Haru… What are those eyes anyways? I have the same ones."

"You can activate Sharingan as well? That's awesome!"

--

Naruto woke up that morning in the Animal God Kingdom feeling like something was missing. Hearing the guards running around outside he shoved Orochimaru off of him and stood up. Opening the door Naruto rubbed his eyes as the guards ran by. "What's the hustle and bustle about?"

The guards looked at eachother and seemed scared to say something, "Well your majesty it's like this…."

Naruto listened and everyone on the mountain could hear, "HE'S MISSING?!!!!"

"Aisu!! Aisu where are you!" Naruto was running around the castle and crying, "My baby! Where are you?!" Naruto sat down and started crying. "My baby boy… He's gone…" Kyuubi ran outside and saw Naruto sitting on the steps the whole place torn apart. "Naruto?"

Naruto turned around and started crying into his fathers shoulder. "Father… I lost him.. He's gone just like Sasuke."

"Shhh… Shh, Don't cry… He's safe, don't worry…We'll find him okay? Think hard where would he go?"

"Suna? I don't know…" Naruto looked around. _My Aisu… My beautiful Aisu…_

"Naruto-sama!" Came a guard from the eastern gate. "We found this fabric, it belongs to Prince Aisu it was caught on a dead vine at the eastern gate and fallowing his trail it leads east and that's all we know." Naruto took the fabric and looked east. The fire country… _Konoha… _"That'll be all…" The guard left and Naruto looked east.

"Chichiue… did you happen to tell Aisu anything and I mean anything about Konoha?"

Kyuubi slapped himself, "I'm sorry… I told him everything. About Sasuke and about Haruhi…" Naruto looked east, _Sasuke…_ He touched his neck where his necklace used to lay buried underneath his clothing. And then back towards Konoha where it was becoming late summer. _I guess… I'll see you again sooner than expected._

Naruto went towards his spare bedroom where he used to sleep and found his clothing. Placing it on and gathering items he transformed himself and got to the window. Kyuubi came in and looked towards the ground. "Naruto are you sure that he's there?"

"If he was trying to learn about his brother then of course he'd go to Konoha to find out who his father was…" Naruto picked up his bag and hugged his Chichiue. "Please… Don't tell anyone where I am. I'll be back soon…"

"And by soon do you mean that you'll come back pregnant again?" Naruto hit his father and smiled. "I'll try…"

Jumping out the window he ventured out into the woods leaving his father alone. _Be safe Naruto…_

--

Aisu watched as Haru took a brush paint, Haru was amazing he had a power where he could apply chakra to his paints and make it become a reality. It was amazing…

"So Haru I heard that you were a ninja at one point…" Aisu said to his older brother.

"Yeah I was…"

"Why did you change your mind?" Haru stopped with his painting and dropped the brush.

"I killed one of my comrades on accident… I used a dark red paint and splashed it on my enemy but some got on my comrade and.. So when I came home from my mission I was only allowed to live because my father was the Hokage." Aisu looked at his brother wanting more information. "After that day I decided not to be a Ninja anymore… I gave in my headband and ANBU mask and decided to stay home and never do that again…"

"But you're still so young nii-san… That was one mistake and you know that you couldn't stop it… That was only once and you know you didn't mean it."

"How would you feel if the only reason people could forgive you for killing their son was because you were an Uchiha and the Hokage's son?" Aisu thought on this for a moment. "I guess I wouldn't like it… It wouldn't seem fair to others that I was forgiven so easily…" Haru sighed and went back to his painting.

"Exactly… I try to act like the young child I am and yet… I sound like I'm an adult already.." Aisu thought on this… "So do I… I never had a childhood, I was always trained so that I would become a weapon faster."

Sasuke listened to all of this and kneeled down in front of his sons, "Listen, you boys are young… Listen to what my brother told me when I was younger 'When something goes completely wrong don't dwell on it forever.'"

ANBU guards came around and landed in the backyard, "Hokage-sama someone is at the gates requesting Aisu-sama's presence."

"Who is it?"

"Some male with blond hair screaming to let him in. He's very loud too…"

Aisu and Sasuke's eyes were wide, "Let him in and bring him here…" Aisu smiled at Sasuke and Haru was confused. "Who's here Otousan?"

There landed a blond male with blue eyes in the backyard Sasuke smiled, Haru's eyes were blank and Aisu's a little frightened. Naruto raced towards Aisu, "Oh my god, Aisu!"

Naruto looked at Sasuke and began crying, "Thank god… Thank god your still alive Aisu…" Sasuke looked away from him. Until he felt eyes on him seeing Naruto's eyes on his. "Sasuke? Sasuke is that you?"

"Hey dobe? How are you?" Naruto became furious at the name. "Damn you Sasuke! Still calling me dead last! I'll show you teme!"Naruto plunged at Sasuke and began kissing him. "I knew I'd see you again dobe… By the way this is Haruhi."

"Haru, Otousan! Haru! Haruhi is such a girly name!" Naruto stared at him for a minute and then gasped, "He's an absolute replica of you Sasuke!" Naruto jumped towards him and looked at Haru's features, his black bangs covered most of his left eye and bright red eyes with three little prongs stuck out at him. His nose was like Naruto's and so were the shape of the eyes. He smile was mysterious and handsome like Sasuke's and he wore a white band around his forehead that must be covering a wound of the past. He seemed to be blushing and smiling. It was a shy look that suited his features.

"You're my baby Haruhi?" He asked brushing bangs out of the left eye revealing a scarred eye much like Kakashi's. Recoiling his hand from the eye Haru smiled, "Yeah I would be scared of it too if I were you Chichiue." He said pulling his sleeves down more covering his bandaged hands. "I'm sorry excuse me…"

Naruto looked down at the floor, "Aisu, could you…"

"Of course Chichiue…" Aisu got up and fallowed after his brother. Naruto turned to face Sasuke. "What happened to him? Why does he wear all of those bandages?"

Sasuke sighed and scooted closer, "When Haru was younger he figured out that he could control his chakra and make his images come to life. But one night he accidentally drew in his nightmare book a flame that engulfed the house. And that's what ended up happening. It destroyed his room and ended up burning Haru in the process. That's why he wears the bandages. As for his eye when Haru was on a mission a kunai ended up slashing his eye. He's completely blind in both eyes except from when he uses his Sharingan eyes. Luckily those weren't damaged. The shock from the one getting slashed caused the other to die out and so he is blind. That's why he was using Sharingan… He was using it to see his mother's beautiful face. Haru had been waiting forever to see you and he was hoping that he could before he went completely blind."(1)

Naruto looked away, "Haru seems like a kind child…"

"You know… he used to be a ninja like me."

"What do you mean 'used to'?"

"The real reason he quit being a ninja was because he was afraid of becoming blind and not being able to see you. He told me that every day for years on his birthday he'd wish for you to finally be with him." Sasuke said their faces nearer to eachother.

Naruto moved closer gracing his lips of Sasuke's, "Really? We'll I'm here now… Did you ever wish that I'd come back?"

"Of course…" He said finally kissing Naruto in a passionate and loving kiss. Naruto held onto Sasuke's arms and kissed back with more force. "Oh Sasuke I've missed you so much." He said kissing him.

"I've missed you too Naruto, I missed seeing your dumb face all the time."

"So rude Sasuke!!" Naruto said playfully hitting him while Sasuke laughed at the blond in his arms. _He's finally back with me… Finally with me._

"Oh that reminds me! Haru has the necklace I gave to you all those years ago."

Naruto looked at him and said, "Really? I didn't notice it…" After a while of cuddling he said to Sasuke. "Sasuke I want to stay here, either that run away and elope…" Sasuke quirked a suggestive eyebrow. "Elope? That's sounds fun…" Naruto laughed a bit. "I thought so…"

**TBC**

This is like repeating from Two Worlds… But Hey there you go!

(1)- In this story Sharingan eyes and normal eyes are two totally different sets of eyes. That is why Haru can still see with his Sharingan eyes. Also if he uses them for too long and for a long time then he will go blind. That's also why Haru is very careful while using them.

Next Chapter: Family bonding… Sasuke bonds with Aisu and Naruto with Haru. And they become closer. Or do they?


	4. Quality Time

WOW!! I'm so happy for all the reviews! Thanks so much to the reviewers! YAY reviewers!! It's you guys who write this story…

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto… Damnit all…

**Chapter 5**

Quality time

The moon was bright Haru could feel that it was. His eyes were glazed over and he would often reach to the sky but it would only be pitch black in his view. But once he picked up his paint brush his world was filled with color. The chakras of the world would spin and Haru would use their chakras to paint his masterpieces. It was a cruel way of ending someone's life, but it was the only way he could see… The only way he could live. The only way he could be human again… He remembered his Chichiue's face. Beautiful, soft and delicate like an angel's face, Haru never knew that his mother was an Animal God. That would make him one too right?

Wrong… Haru sensed his brother's chakra. It was strong but there was hardly any there. Haru wondered if something went wrong when they were born. Otousan told him that he was born a week early and in Animal god births that was very troublesome. But he grew up fine, with more chakra than needed. If he weren't a little bit of an animal god then he would've died when his own chakra started developing.

Something wasn't right…

Haru took his brush and found a whole bunch of purple chakra surrounding the house. Humans that had purple chakra were strange. Purple was an odd color of chakra… Haru narrowed his eyes and went outside of the bedroom. He became so stealthy that he could walk around and not wake any human. But he forgot about his Chichiue who was sound asleep with his Otousan. Or so he thought. Hearing a door open he turned and faced the person who dared threaten him. Holding his brush at them he noticed it to be Naruto's. Placing the brush down he bowed to him, "I'm sorry Chichiue, I thought you were a threat."

Naruto chuckled slightly, "Well that's rude. But I guess that you aren't used to me yet."

"Did I awake you Chichiue?" Haru asked in a worried tone. He never liked being a burden.

"You woke all of us Haru..." Came a tired reply from Sasuke who had just walked out of the door and was holding onto the doorway, "What are you doing up so late?"

"Something is outside, a whole bunch of them. Twelve to be precise…" Sasuke nodded, "Try not to wake the city…" Haru nodded and he began walking away again. Naruto stared at the brush in his son's hand. "Why does he carry that brush with him?"

"To kill people." Sasuke said returning to his room. Naruto fallowed in after him, "How does he tickle them to death with the bristles?"

"No, that brush was given to him by Tsunade when he was younger. When Haru figured out he could take chakra's and create pictures out of them he began using it more and more and then an epidemic of sicknesses swept throughout the city because of it. That brush helps him control his power. And because of it, Haru is allowed to see… So even if his Sharingan make him blind then at least he wouldn't be completely blind. It's his way of letting him know that he's still alive and human." Sasuke looked outside watching Haru walk around in the garden and then he saw Aisu walking behind him. Aisu was asking him something that he couldn't make out. Naruto looked out the window too and saw the two brothers looking around for something.

--

Haru held his brush in front of him as if it were leading him somewhere. The brush was his compass and he fallowed it where it led him. He could see many of the forms of Chakra he would only need to take a smidgen of one of the purple forms. To figure out where he'd need to strike. But they must've known about him because their chakra was cloaked but he could feel something.

"Aniki?" Haru turned around quickly to meet up with whitish blue chakra. Haru put the brush in front of him drawing out patterns that only he himself could see trying to soften the chakra's so he could see his brothers face. "What are you doing out here Aisu?" Haru asked still wondering where the intruders could be.

"I want to know what you're doing…"

"I sensed no.. more like saw purple chakra out here."

Aisu's eyes were widened, "Purple… oh god no. We have to kill them quickly." Haru nodded and watched as Aisu put patterns into the earths ground. Aisu made a grid and a layout of the mansions area. The main house was right next to them and if they really were after Chichiue then they would be surrounding the back. But since they would think Haru would be easy prey then they were planning to strike, but considering that he was now there that made them cloak their chakras. Aisu looked into the shrubs and counted in his mind the possibility of one person being in there. Aisu then took a handful of his fake plan and blew it into the bush that they moved to when they saw the plan. Hearing a few coughs Haru quickly made a few hand signs with his brush in his mouth uncloaking the figures. Taking his brush and looking at a few of them he took the brush and with the black surrounding the chakra he slashed through it as if they were colors. Hearing one man scream in pain and die he smirked and looked around. "Haru behind you!" Haru turned but before he could he was knocked to the ground and his brush went flying. Hearing Otousan yell, "Haruhi!" He saw something he hadn't ever seen before.

A vision of a white landscape and trees surrounding him everywhere. He was in his Otousan's arms and was being carried. His Otousan threw shuriken somewhere but they were returned and he was sent flying out of the arms of his father. Landing roughly in the snow he looked up with heavy eyes in the cold depths of the fluffy, white stuff. He heard his father scream, "Haruhi!" And the rest was a blur to him. Haru shook his head that was slowly becoming heavy with pain.

Haru looked around but could see nothing he could feel pain on his hands and that's when he remembered the same scene, His father was being held down by some guy stepping on his hands. He was mewing at them saying, "Don't hurt my father! Please leave him alone! Father I'm cold!" But none would listen to him. Haru was carried over by someone holding him by the scruff of his neck. He was looking into his Otousan's eyes which had tears and he was trying not to look at him. _Why won't you look at me father?_ Haru saw a kunai blade and someone whispering, "So that is what I will have done to you…"

Haru tried moving around and he eventually had no choice. Turning on his three pronged Sharingan eyes he kicked the person off of him snapping his neck and breakneck speed with his foot that smacked him in the jaw and Haru tripped him to ground causing him more trauma, and even death…

Finding his brush he turned off the eyes and began looking around with the brush. And that's when he saw it… Deadly, black chakra… Only few could tame this type and to Haru everything seemed scratched up and he saw the other chakras around him fade to nothingness and the black becoming larger. Dropping the brush he began panting again. That was his brothers power. Black chakra, the deadliest type ever. If you were to come into contact with it you would most certainly die.

Haru held his head tightly yelling in pain as someone hit him over the head and back with something the black engulfed him once again. Falling to the ground he was surrounded by his family. Coming to he realized that everyone was standing around him. "Haru are you okay?" Came a sweet voice, Haru nodded and his eyes began flickering. What was that he saw? Wait a minute… Saw. Looking down at his hands he wasn't holding the brush. There was an angel, "Chichiue?"

Naruto smiled not expecting a smile back from him. "I can see you… I can see by myself again…"

Sasuke looked at the eyes, they were onyx black like his. The misty fog that once surrounded the beautiful eyes was now gone. He looked at his sons hands. He wasn't holding a brush. For it was thrown into the distance somewhere. Haru was smiling and looking around again. "I can finally see everything again!" Sasuke hugged his son and began rocking him. "Oh my little Haruhi…"

"Haru, father… Haruhi is such a girly name." Haru said happily as he hugged his father back.

--

That morning Haru woke up to find that it all wasn't a dream. Running towards the kitchen is where he found Naruto working in the kitchen. The blond turned around and smiled. "Hi Haru! You're up early…"

"I always get up at this time… I usually have to wake up Otousan in the mornings so he can get to work. And I am the one who usually cooks."

Naruto smiled sheepishly, "Is that why I couldn't find where all the food was. It only has these weird bumps on it."

"That's called Braille… When I was blind that was how I could read and find things."

"Wow so are you going to cook with me?"

"Sure! I'd love to Chichiue!"

--

Sasuke lie asleep in his bed smelling Naruto's scent that was on the pillow next to his. Sighing happily he brought the pillow next to him thinking it to be his love. Sasuke wasn't a morning person and so it was near to impossible to wake him up at six in the morning. But being cursed with a son who takes after his mother Sasuke was made to get up at six in the morning because his son forced him awake. You'd think that he'd be used to it after 12 years. But he wasn't… You can't change an Uchiha's sleeping habits.

The door slid open and a sigh was heard on the other end. The boy snuck over towards his Otousan and yelled rather loudly in his ear. "OTOUSAN!!! BREAKFAST!!!"

Sasuke fell out of bed, "Holy SHIT!" He yelled as he landed on the ground landing on his back. Haru laughed and looked at his fathers face. "That's even funnier because I can see your face now…" Sasuke smiled at his son.

"Yeah but now that you can see, you can see that I'm not very happy and that I am going back to bed!" Sasuke got back into his bed and Haru became angry. "OH no you don't! I'm not letting you miss your meeting today!"

"But it's Saturday Haru! Let your old man rest…"

"You're not old.. Your 32!" Haru exclaimed.

"Much to old to be dealing with this…" Haru became very angry and pulled the blanket off of his father and began dragging him out of bed hearing another thud as his father hit the floor again. "OW!! Okay I'm up!"

"Good I was about to drag you to the shower and turn the taps on cold…" Haru grinned and let go of his father. "Be in the dining room in ten minutes!"

Haru left his father alone on the floor and Sasuke yawned… "Five more minutes shouldn't hurt anyone…" He said climbing back into bed setting off a bucket of water that poured on him. "DAMNIT!!!!! HARU!!!!!" He yelled and went running down the hall towards his son who was running away from his father laughing.

Naruto was just down the hall from them watching as Sasuke past by him angry and wet while chasing after Haru who was laughing and running, "Just you wait you ungrateful brat, you'll get what's coming to you, you disrespectful boy!" Naruto walked into Aisu's room shaking his head. Walking towards the bed he smiled a bit and brushed some strands out of his child's face. He looked so much like a little boy when he was asleep but when he was awake he was just so… adult like… "Aisu, it's time to wake up…"

"It's too early Chichiue…" Mumbled the little boy turning over in his bed falling back to sleep again. Naruto sighed and moved the blankets off of him making the other crawl towards him seeking warmth. Naruto moved out of the way and his son whimpered and began to shake from the cold. Eventually Naruto moved in and shook him again this time Aisu grabbing onto his arm. Naruto pulled him out of bed and picked him up dragging him out of the bed. Aisu woke up automatically at the sense that he was being carried. Shifting a bit in the arms Naruto put him down and said, "There you go, now lets get some breakfast."

--AGK

The kingdom was in an uproar… again… At the sight of both their prince and their queen missing they were in a state of panic. Gaara sat down with Kyuubi as they waited for news from the others. Gaara knew where Naruto was and so he was sitting contented. Hearing a faint knock on the door Kyuubi gruffly said, "Come in…" In walked a beautiful fox with blond hair and red eyes who looked gorgeous. If it wasn't for the fact that this was Ryo who was now 17 they wouldn't have been surprised at whom it was. Yes they were shocked to see the eldest son of Naruto standing at the door. Kyuubi knew that Naruto let Ryo and the others go see their foster parents who were currently living in the snow country.

"Ryo my boy, what are you doing back so early?" Ryo walked in and sat down with the others. "Well we had a little mishap and you knowing how Koto is we had to get her back here for medical attention. So what's everyone so worked up about?"

"Ryo… I've got bad news about, your Chichiue." Ryo looked at him stunned, "Yes? What is it?"

Kyuubi sighed and said, "Your Chichiue and little brother have been missing for two days. We think that while they were walking they were taken at least Aisu was and Naruto was threatened. At least that's what we think happened. We don't know where they are."

Ryo went into a panicky state, "Bu-but you know everything Oji-sama! You have to know where he is! You knew where he was before!"

"That was the time that I sealed my chakra inside of him… This time he has nothing and I can't sense him… I'm sorry to say but I think he's.."

"NO! He's not dead!! I won't accept that! Chichiue can't die!! And neither can Ai!!!"

"RYO!" Kyuubi shouted to get his grandson out of his delusion he angrily said, "I'm not sure but animal gods who are gone for more than half a day are usually killed on the spot. You were lucky that you and your sisters weren't killed when you were taken away from your Chichiue seventeen years ago! So it is probably certain that your Chichiue is dead!"

"But the kingdom… The kingdom can't go under his control… Wait! What about Orochimaru? Didn't Chichiue eternally mate with him. If he did then he should be dead or alive."

"Listen to me Ryo… They aren't eternally mated. They are only mated to eachother like I was with Naruko… Your Chichiue is most likely dead." Ryo slumped into his seat and broke down. "But the kingdom can't go under his control…"

"That's why it says here in Naruto's will that you gain control of the kingdom. If anything were to happen to him then you would take over." Ryo looked at the document and stared at it. It was indeed his Chichiue's hand writing… Ryo placed it on the table. "But for me to rule I'll need a mate… Those are the rules right?"

"Yes that is true… Do you have anyone in mind?" Ryo looked around. "Actually yes…"

--

A beautiful girl with strawberry blond hair walked down the halls of the nest. The birds weren't fond of her and neither were the snakes. But she didn't mind… She would just keep walking until she would get to her destination. She was different… she was half and half. A wyvern. Part snake and part bird she was absolutely gorgeous with he beautiful hair and her snake like eyes. Funny thing actually… she was sixteen in bird years, twenty one in snake years and 12 in mammalian years. Her name was Reihi. The daughter of Sasori and Deidara. The only one of twenty that survived… Her eyes were curved to that all knowing shape a crimson red color. And that's what she was… She knew everything. She was called the oracle of the kingdom.

Hearing something coming she turned around to face her father. "Good morning Most Honorable Father."

"Good Morning Reihi. Have you seen your Mother anywhere?" Shaking her head she told him. "I haven't seen him anywhere but to my knowledge he's in the nesting wing taking care of the mothers." Sasori bowed knowing that his daughter would most likely be right. "Thank you Reihi, I must be going now. Oh by the way… Somebody said that Princess Koto was injured in her travels will you take care of her."

"Prince Ryo is back?"

"Yes they all are back…" He said knowing full well that his daughter had a major crush on the Prince of the kingdom. And that the prince felt the same way. Reihi blushed and bowed. "Thank you father I shall assist her right away." Letting her father go she rushed like the child she was to the medical wing. Running in she saw her aunt Hinata who smiled faintly at her. "Good morning Reihi…"

"REIHI!!!" Yelled the three girls who immediately walked over to her except Koto who was laying on the bed in pain. "So what did you do to yourself Koto?"

"I tripped on a rock when we were hunting some poachers on the borderline and one of them got me in the Achilles tendon. I was lucky to have survived. If it wasn't for Ryo then I would've died." All of the sisters were quite fond of their little brother. Ryo was the toughest, and most protective. While Hana specialized in all jutsus, Koto in taijutsu considering she trained with Lee all the time, and Kiri in genjutsu: Ryo specialized in all of them. Ryo was there for all of them and he loved each of them equally.

Reihi smiled happily and stared at the gash that was caked with blood. Staring at it with interest she took out a herb from the sack. Taking out a cloth she dabbed it in the fountain next to her and began wiping away the caked blood that was around the original wound. Biting the tip off of the herb a juice came out. Spitting it out she placed it on the wound holding down Koto's leg that was trying to recoil in pain. "OW!! That hurt!"

"Of course it would Nii-chan..." A deep voice from the doorway said. Reihi turned around and automatically blushed. Her grayish crimson eyes locked onto his crimson ones. She turned away with a small glance and flirtatious look in her eyes. Like her mother her eyes were covered by a small bit of bangs but her hair was short all around save two long, tiny braids running over her shoulders. Moving her bangs out of the way a bit the three other girls looked at the exchange of looks that were going on between those two.

Hana coughed a bit getting everyone's attention. "So Reihi, is Koto going to be okay?"

Reihi stood up and bowed, "She'll be just fine Hime, she just needs to stay off her right foot for a while."

"UNEXCEPTABLE!!!" A burst of spirit rose through all of them and sent the others flying away and Koto happily crying tears of youth. Yes…

In came an oh so youthful and very stunning Lee, "My student cannot be off of her feet for that long! The flame of youth can never be placed out on one so young as she is!"

"Oh Lee-sensei! You are right, my flame is so bright!" A dark presence then filled the room as a tired and very grumpy Gaara entered the room. Pulling on Lee's shirt he stared at him, "If Reihi says to stay off her ankle then she'll do it… Unlike you and your legs. Now come on, it's bed time…" Lee was dragged away.

"But uncle Gaara it's only four in the afternoon!!" Koto complained. They all received death glares from him. "BED!!" They all rushed except for Koto who was getting her crutches but was lifted by her two sisters. The only ones left in the room were Reihi and Ryo. Placing the bloodied cloth in the water rinsing it and using a justsu to purify the water. Ryo came to her and sat down by the waterfall, Ryo stared at the wyvern. Wyverns were scarce… Reihi was the only one alive.

Ryo sat down next to her, "Crimson Oracle?..." He said addressing her by her tribal title. A tattoo was under both of her eyes that lay right next to her temples. Staring at the prince she hung the cloth up to dry. "Yes? Your majesty?"

"So you heard huh?" Ryo asked reffering to how he was king of the animal gods now. That didn't go very well with Orochimaru, Ryo hated talking with that man. But eventually Kyuubi forced him to hand the kingdom over to Ryo. And so Ryo was then going to be crowned the king as soon as he was mated.

"No… I knew before it was to happen." Ryo took her hand in his. "Please Reihi-san… I need you to tell me where my Chichiue is. I cannot run this kingdom…" Reihi stared at him. Closing her eyes she concentrated a bit before hearing something, _Please, _It said to her, _Please don't tell him where I am… And tell him that I am terribly sorry. And that my father put me in the same position when I was his age._

Opening her eyes she said, "I'm sorry… His chakra presence is gone. I cannot find it anywhere. Nor do I know where he has gone to. I am sorry my prince.. But your brother and mother are…." Reihi couldn't say it. She'd lost so many siblings in her childhood that it was a word that was taboo to her lips.

Ryo's eyes were filled up with tears, "Please… Is there anything?" Reihi shook her head. "Please don't make me say it your majesty… It's too hard on me." Reihi ran out of the room crying leaving a stunned Sasori. Her father looked in and saw Ryo standing there. Sasori glared at him, "You know…" Ryo looked up to see the cobra slowly making his way towards him like prey. "Even if you are the prince, I will never forgive you if you hurt my daughter. Whether mentally or physically, I won't hesitate to hurt you back ten fold."

Ryo looked away, "I'm sorry Sasori-sama… But I do wish to ask you something."

Sasori sat down on the bed and stared at him, "Yes?"

"I wish to mate with your daughter Reihi…" Sasori looked at the prince who was bowing before him. "Raise your head prince… It's all in vain anyways. Reihi cannot reproduce or mate with anyone." Ryo was stunned.

"Since Reihi is a wyvern she is a one of a kind race. Wyverns are meant to be virgins for their whole lives. You cannot think of doing anything to her. Why do you think she is the way she is?"

Ryo looked away, "Then I am sorry for asking that to you."

"It's fine… Although Deidara wasn't too thrilled about not having grandchildren, I couldn't help but think… If Reihi my precious daughter were to mate with someone, then maybe just maybe… I could get my mate to smile again…" Sasori smirked at the prince.

"Will you make my daughter happy your highness?" Ryo smiled, "I'll make her a proud queen."

--

Naruto stared at his sons happily while they were sparing in the back. Haru was a little rusty but that was just because he hadn't been practicing for a long time. Haru and Aisu's kunais crashed with eachother. Aisu plotted in his head the next thing that Haru would do but Haru would always do something else that would knock him to the ground sending him flying. After the fifth time Aisu sat up and cursed, "Damnit! How do you keep doing that?"

Haru looked at his little brother and said, "Well I keep seeing that you are trying to figure out my next move. So as a ninja you learn that you should always think fast and figure out what comes next. That or don't think at all… Also, my Sharingan eyes let me see what you're planning on doing before you even make it. You only have two prongs but you'll get your third pretty soon."

"But your Sharingan aren't even activated…"Aisu wiped his chin and cleared the blood that was on his face. "Just remember Aisu. Those eyes are dangerous."

"Speaking of your eyes…" Came a voice from behind all of them. It turned out to be Sasuke who just got out of the shower and was in his Hokage outfit. "You need to come with me to see Sakura. There has to be some explanation to why you can see again." Haru nodded and walked towards his father.

Sasuke hoisted Naruto up and kissed him. "Do you want to stay here or do you want to come with me?" Naruto wrapped his arms around him. "I'll go with you… Besides I think that Aisu would like to see the city."

Haru and Aisu were running around in the back chasing after one another like little children. Haru was teaching him how to play tag. "Come to think of it… I hardly know anything about Aisu."

"I don't know anything about Haru either." Naruto said staring at Aisu who was laughing for the first time in forever. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto. "How about I take Aisu around the town. And you spend time with Haru."

Naruto rubbed a little bit against his love and said. "I'd love that… Should we take Haru to the hospital now?"

"Yeah I guess we should… Haru! Aisu! Let's go boys!"

"Hai Otousan!" They both shouted back with Aisu and Haru laying on the ground laughing happily. Waiting for Aisu to come inside Naruto hugged him saying, "I haven't heard you laugh in years… I missed it."

"I never had anything to laugh about." Naruto let him go and he ran after his brother and new found best friend. "Haru, wait for me!"

Haru was so sweet, he took Aisu under his wing the first time they met and he loved him so much. Haru always had a smile on his face and Naruto loved of how much he shared with Sasuke. "Let's go Aisu! If we're lucky then Aunt Sakura will let us have candy!"

"What's candy?" And they ran away leaving Naruto and Sasuke laughing. "Haru is beautiful…"

"He's just like you so I guess he would be." Sasuke kissed him and walked towards the hall yelling at the boys, "Don't run in the halls you'll hurt yourselves!"

Naruto smiled slightly but looked back towards the ground. He thought that Sasuke would welcome him with loving arms and embrace him. Take him as his own again, mark him again. Naruto shook his head from the sad feelings. He didn't want sex that badly from Sasuke but he didn't like the feeling of him still belonging to Orochimaru. Naruto walked out to see Sasuke still waiting for him, smiling he took the hand that was outstretched.

--

Walking down the streets of Konoha everyone wondered who the blond was who was walking with the Uchiha. There was a little boy walking next to the absolutely gorgeous and stunning Uchiha Heir, Haruhi.

A group of oranges fell out into the street and the little old lady sighed in frustration. "Oh dear..." Everyone passed by without saying anything as the old lady held onto her back and tried to lean down to pick them up.

Haru ran up and started picking up the oranges. "Please ma'am don't do anything to strain yourself. I'll take care of them." The lady smiled happily. "Thank you Haru, you're always so kind to an old woman like myself."

"I just don't want you straining yourself." He said placing them all in order. "If you ever need anything just send for me."

"You're a good child Haruhi. Your father must be proud. Thank you very much young man." She said taking out her purse. Haru placed his hands over the woman's hands and said. "Please, I don't need anything." Haru watched as Aisu walked closer to him and smiled. "If you'll excuse me I must be on my way. Good day to you ma'am."

"Good day to you Haru-kun." Smiling he walked to where his father was and began walking with him. "Good morning Hokage-sama…" He would hear. And "How are you Uchiha-sama?" They made him sick. He then began glaring to himself. _The proud Uchiha family…The Hokage's son…The most elite ninja in the whole village… These people make me sick. _He would say to himself in a mocking voice seeing his father look at him with a weird look but then quietly turn away. _Since when did you stop caring about me?_

Yes behind his heartwarming and very elusive mask, Haru hated the village and his families name. They always thought of him as the Hokage's son, or the prestigious Uchiha heir. Sensing someone staring at him he looked and found his Chichiue with a look of worry on his face. "Haru is everything alright?" He asked. Haru nodded happily and began walking away further ahead from everyone else hearing a, "Nii-san wait for me!" Haru stopped and waited happily for his younger sibling.

_Aisu is someone I can trust. He can make me feel like I am human, and not some prodigy that is consumed by the people of this village. Worthless scum that don't know anything…He doesn't know what it is like to live up to that name…_

Catching his Chichiue's eyes again he could see something… Bruises on his arms and face? How did those get there? Was Otousan hitting him? Haru quickly shook his head. If he did anything of the sort then he would most likely have heard it. But the only thing he could hear from them were their sweet words of love. There had to be something more.

Then he would put on a smile…

Haru wanted to know… _What happened Chichiue?_

--

Walking into the hospital was always something Haru dreaded. He hated the smell of the sick and the dying. Yet he loved at the same time… He would sometimes but not often come to the hospital to watch his Aunt Sakura working with patients. Then he would be sent off. Usually he would go to the little kids and talk with them. That was where his fan club started. Not only in the academy… But also in the hospital. For little girls that were sick and couldn't go anywhere Haru would come and read to them or bring fresh flowers to them from his Aunt Ino. The little girls would fall in love with him… But knowing a thick headed boy like Haru when it comes to girls, the whole love thing just goes completely over his head.

Sasuke went up to the receptionist who immediately blushed at the handsome Hokage. "Yes, um… Misa, I'm here to see Sakura and Tsunade today. Are they in?" The girl looked at the schedule and said, "Yes they are, do you have an appointment Hokage-sama?" Sasuke shook his head. "No I don't but that's okay I'll just go to them. Will you mind telling me where they are?"

"I believe they should be taking their break right now." Sasuke nodded and began walking. "Thank you Misa… Come on boys…" The two little boys began fallowing after him quickly and Naruto jogged a bit to catch up with him.

"Tsunade's still alive? Gosh, Orochimaru and Jiraiya are like 80 now… Wouldn't that make her an old hag?" Sasuke laughed. "They aren't that old. Tsunade is only 63…" Knocking on the break room door he waited a bit before it opened to reveal a pink haired woman.

"Ah? Sasuke what are you doing here? Didn't you have a meeting today?" She asked angrily. Sasuke was known for skipping out on meetings.

"Yes I do but I need to have you and Tsunade examine Haru's eyes."

"Why? You know as well as I do that he's blind. There's no point in looking at them."

"No you don't understand… He says he can see now." Sakura looked shocked and said, "Okay just wait here a minute.. Wait… Who's that right there? That looks just like… OH MY GOD!! Naruto!!" She ran out shoving Sasuke to the ground and hugged the Kyuubi to the ground. "Oh my god its been 12 years since I've seen you. I know this because that's how long Haru's been around!"

"I missed you too Sakura-chan." Naruto said happily trying to get her off of him. Sakura looked and saw the little boy with white hair and blue eyes. "And who's this?"

"This is my son Aisu, he's Haru's twin brother." Naruto exclaimed smiling at his son who held the eye shape like Sasuke's and the hair was just different. "He looks nothing like Haru!"

"I am very aware that I am shorter than him and that my outer appearance is different then his. But trust me I'm his twin. Were just fraternal twins…" Sakura was surprised at how grown up this boy was. He looked like he was only six years old but mentally he was around 80 or so. He was very wise by his looks.

"You have to remember Sakura that animal gods age slowly. That's why I still look the same as I was 12 years ago and why he looks like he's 6. It's when Animal gods turn 60 that they begin to look 30 and so on." Naruto said and touched his son's face in which Aisu immediately recoiled from the touch. Naruto smiled, "That and he's very stoic…"

"I am not Chichiue…" Aisu said glaring. Naruto laughed getting up from the ground. Sasuke helped him up.

Naruto smiled, "So can we get Haru's eyes checked?" Sakura nodded having Tsunade come out of the break room.

"Okay let's get this eye examination finished with. I still have half an hour of break time." Tsunade said looking around seeing the Uchiha's and the Uzumaki's.

Walking into a room Haru sat on the bed and Tsunade took out a clip board. "So what is the matter Haru?"

"Nothings the matter, I can just see now is the thing." Tsunade arched an eyebrow. "Really? That's strange considering you've been blind for over three years now. Let me run some tests."

Staring at the clipboard she said, "Okay I need you to activate your Sharingan." Haru obliged and his eyes turned from black to a crimson red. A black ring appeared around his pupil and then three prongs swirled to show his fully activated Sharingan eyes. Tsunade said, "Can you still see the same?"

"Yes… It actually isn't that strenuous on my eyes anymore."

Tsunade took a light pen and shined it in his eyes. Looking at the chakra readings on the pen she nodded. "Okay now deactivate them." Haru did so and his eyes changed back to black. Looking at the readings on the pen she saw it was the same reading. Even Sasuke's human eyes had a slight difference in sight with his Sharingan eyes.

"Hold on a minute… Sakura get me a chakra MRI on his eyes and get one on Sasuke's eyes." Sakura took Haru out of the room leaving the Naruto, Aisu and Tsunade alone.

Sighing a bit Tsunade looked at Naruto who was sitting and looking at his hands. "How long are you staying anyways Naruto? Last time you only stayed for a month or so."

Naruto smiled, "My little Aisu is so happy here, and I was thinking of staying here as well." Blushing at the statement they watched as the door slid open again to reveal Haru who then sat on the bed smiling at Naruto, and Sasuke who sat in the chair next to Naruto.The two women saw how much Naruto and Haru looked alike while Sasuke and Aisu looked alike.

Tsunade took the results and compared them with Haru's previous ones and Sasuke's. A frustrated look was on her face and she shook her head. Then she saw something. The Sharingan lines in the last MRI that Haru had were separated from the other ones. But in his new one they were intertwined like Sasuke's were.

"Alright I have the results… It seems that your eyes are no longer two different ones. They are just like your fathers now. Your eyes are completely human now…" Haru looked at the floor angrily. Now he was fully human… No animal god left inside him.

"Okay so if that is all you need then you're free to go." Haru jumped down and Naruto stood up. "Thank you Tsunade. Let's go Haru!" Naruto said happily. Haru fallowed after him and walked towards the entrance to the hospital. "What do you want to do first Haru?"

Haru smiled, "I want ramen!" Naruto's smile became wide, "So do I so let's go!"

Sasuke's eyes became wide, "NO! No ramen for either of you!! While Aisu and I are gone to the meeting then you two are to stay away from the ramen stand do you hear me?!"

"Yes sir…" They mumbled at the same time.

"Come on Aisu let's get going…" Sasuke and Aisu ran off and Aisu began to tell him, "Ah! Otousan! Chichiue said that we're going to stay here so then we can all live together!"

"Yeah, yeah! He said that he and I were going to stay here!" Aisu seemed so excited and so Sasuke took his hand. "Where do you want to go Aisu?"

"What's your favorite place Otousan?" Sasuke took him to the graveyard. "It may not be my favorite place but whenever I feel angry or sad I usually come here."

"These are my ancestors?" He said looking at the tombstones. "Yeah, they maybe only tombstones to most people but when I'm here I can feel my families presence."

"Did they love you Otousan? Did your parents love you?" Sasuke looked at him and then at the tombstones that read Uchiha Mikoto, Fugaku and Itachi. Itachi's name was crossed out and Sasuke looked at the names. Touching the stones he looked over at the sakura trees that were in full bloom. "They loved me to an extent. It was more like forced love but I loved them…"

"May I ask how they died?"

Sasuke looked towards the ground in sadness, sitting on a bench he patted the seat next to him, "They say it was done by sickness, but really… It was by me…"

Aisu stared in horror, "It's a secret that I've kept for years on end… Itachi was very sick and he was dying and wanting to commit suicide. So my parents assisted him in death and they killed him. So I came home from a mission and I ended up killing all of them in my fury. They didn't love me like I wanted them too… I killed them with a poison in the air. And… I watched them die." Seeing his sons face he turned away, "And so now you know… You know that your father is a killer, someone who cannot be trusted."

"I know exactly how that feels…" Aisu said looking at him with understanding eyes. "I know how it feels, to have forced love. Chichiue loves me but… Orochimaru never loved me… He hit my Chichiue he… raped my Chichiue infront of my eyes once, I never saw him in so much pain before that night.

"But there is one thing that everyone hated me for and that was my power… I killed things; so many innocent lives were taken when I was angry. And the only person who could snap me out of it was my Chichiue. But throughout all those times… I just wanted someone other than my Chichiue's love. I wanted a father who would love me…"

Looking at his father, "And I found out about you so I came here to seek your love… My Chichiue one night hit Orochimaru endlessly because he called him a slut and was talking trash about you. And he said how much you cared about him, how gentle you were with him, and…" He stopped to stare at him his head tilted to the side with the wind blowing his bangs, "How much you loved him… So I came here in search of that. Thinking that if you could love my Chichiue like that then maybe… Maybe I could receive love like that. And I ended up receiving more." Aisu stared at him, "You showed me what love was… And I ended up feeling, no… I ended up loving you as well. I love you Otousan."

Sasuke picked up Aisu and spun him around, "You don't know how happy that makes me." He said hugging his son close to him. It was the first time Aisu had received a hug from a father. Aisu closed his eyes tightly and began crying. "I love you Otousan… Thank yo..you for loving me…" Sasuke's were wide and he hugged his son tightly. "I love you so much Aisu…" _How could anyone not love a child so precious like you? How could someone treat you like that?_

--

Haru and Naruto were walking towards the mansion it was getting late at night. That was when they saw Sasuke carrying Aisu on his back talking with the boy. Sasuke laughed and so did Aisu. Naruto smiled at them and Haru hugged him. "Otousan!!"

"Chichiue!!" The boys exchanged and hugged their other parent. Naruto smiled at Sasuke and the boys exchanged glances. "Haru!" Aisu yelled jumping out of his mothers arms and running into his brothers. Both boys ran inside the mansion leaving their parents alone.

Naruto smiled at Sasuke, "How was your day teme?" He asked with a soft smile on his face.

"It was great dobe… But somehow I heard that the city ran out of ramen today…" Sasuke walked up to him and kissed him sticking his tongue inside Naruto's mouth. Naruto moaned into the kiss and pressed himself closer to Sasuke. Sasuke laughed, "Oh dear? Now what did I tell you two about eating ramen?"

"It was only a few bowls…" Naruto said dragging Sasuke back to him. "Did you and Aisu have a great time?"

"I learned so much about him…" Kissing Naruto they walked into the mansion hand in hand.

--

Naruto sat in Aisu's room watching him fall asleep, "My dear little baby…" Kissing his head he softly began to sing,

_Sleep my angel_

_Spread your wings for night_

_Fly to you dreams_

_Until morning first light_

_Fly little angel_

_Fly and set sail_

_Sail through the sky_

_Like the comets bright tail_

_Soar my little angel_

_Soar to the heavens_

_Soar back to me_

_When your dreams have ended_

Naruto kissed his sons forehead again and watched him shift like he would when he was a baby. "I haven't sang that song in years…"

"Did you ever have time to sing it to him?" Sasuke asked, Naruto looked at him with pain filled eyes. "I don't wish to remember those times…" He said walking out the room to make sure that Haru was sound asleep.

Sasuke fallowed after him, "Please Naruto tell me… What did he do to you?" Naruto's hand stopped, "You really want to know?" showing him a scar around the Uchiha clan symbol that was placed on his neck. "He figured it out! He figured out I was only mated to him and not eternally mated. This mark claims me as your own… That I can only give birth to your children, that I am eternally yours and nobody else can have me. I'm your eternal mate and so I couldn't bear him any children. So he also gave me this," He said holding out his wrists that had a long scratch mark on both of them, "He raped me and nearly killed me when I was in heat because I can only mate with you, and he threatened my precious little boy. These are the sacrifices that I've made to stay loyal to you Sasuke. But they've made my body… undesireable… Just like he planned it to be. He told me when he was finished with me I would look so ugly that you wouldn't want me anymore. And he did it just finely as well."

"Naruto, don't say that! No matter how many scars on your body you have I will always love you the same. What he doesn't understand is that I am attracted to you by you being you. You're body is amazing and it can do some wondrous things. I love you Naruto, please let me take you as my own again."

Naruto nodded fallowing Sasuke to where their bedroom was, lying Naruto down on the bed he stared at him. "You are gorgeous and desireable…" Naruto moaned and bucked his hips into Sasuke. "I miss your touch Sasuke… Please touch me."

Sasuke smirked, "It would be insulting if I didn't…" Sliding Naruto's shirt off he proceeded to pleasure the other. Sasuke rubbed his hands along Naruto's nipples then he wondered, _I wonder if his pleasure spots still work…_ Taking his hand he rubbed it around on Naruto's belly in a circular motion. Naruto bucked his hips and moaned loudly. "Oh god yes…"

Sasuke smirked taking a sensitive earlobe and nibbling on it a bit. "My dear sweet Naruto…" Naruto rubbed himself against Sasuke's groin and bit his lip as Sasuke began touching all his pleasure spots. "Please Sasuke take me now…" Sasuke grinned, "As you wish my love…"

Sasuke kissed Naruto's stomach and then took his fingers, Naruto batted them away, "No, I'm fine just take me now…" He more demanded then requested.

Sasuke smirked again placing himself at Naruto's entrance and thrust himself into Naruto. Naruto squeaked a bit but covered his mouth knowing that his sons were fast asleep in the other two rooms. Naruto thrust himself downward and Sasuke began his torture on Naruto's body.

After a few minutes Naruto came and fell down limply to the bed Sasuke still thrusting within him. Feeling Sasuke's seed go up his ass he smiled contentedly. Sasuke pulled out of him and kissed him lovingly. "What did I tell you about not taking shit from anyone?"

"That I shouldn't take it…"

"That's my boy… Now go to sleep..." He said with a yawn. Naruto yawned a bit and snuggled closer to his mate. "I love you Sasuke…"

"I love you too… Naruto…"

**TBC **(finally…)

HOLY FREAKIN SHIT!! This chapter was LOOOONG!!! I swear I had too much fun… Merry X-Mas everyone… And a happy new year!

Next chapter: Sasuke is troubled in how to ask Naruto a very important question… And Haru begins to show his darker side… (That'll be fun)


	5. Shadow of Darkness

OOOOKay… I don't get it… Oh well. So yeah enjoy this chapter sorry it took so long.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto… I do own a cute plushy though!

**This is set about a month after Naruto and Aisu come to Konoha!! **

**Chapter 5**

Shadow of Darkness

Work was horrible… Sasuke hated paperwork. They only wanted him as Hokage to fill out this horrible work. Hearing a knock on his door he gruffly said, "Enter…" Looking to see who it was for only a minute he met with Haru's gaze.

"I brought you some home cooked meals father so then you can eat lunch." Sasuke smiled at his son and took the dumplings that were cooked by his son and ate this delicious meal. Haru took out some tomatoes and started slicing them. He knew how much his father loved them and so he brought them along. Looking at his father who was chewing away at the food while doing his work Haru interrupted a bit.

"Father?" Sasuke looked up with a mouthful of food nodding for his son to continue, "I wish to join the ANBU black ops again…" Sasuke nearly dropped the food in his hands but refrained from doing so. Swallowing the food he looked at the boy.

"Are you for certain Haru? You can always go back to being a jounin…" Haru shook his head. "It would be awkward if I were to do that father… but please. I saw Chichiue again and I also have my sight back…" Sasuke fought a battle deep inside himself. He knew that Haru was more than qualified to be in the ANBU black ops again. But his fatherly instincts kept him from doing anything. Sighing in defeat he opened a drawer revealing a white porcelain mask to his eldest son. Holding the kitsune mask in his hands for a moment longer he gave it over to Haru.

"Welcome back captain…" Placed the mask on and simply stated. "Thank you… Hokage-sama."

Sasuke watched as his son took off the mask. The same smile that would always grace his face, but Sasuke knew better… Haru when he was on the battle field was heartless…

"Don't… don't go crazy on me again." Haru knew what he was talking about. It was one of the many reasons he was taken off the ops in the first place. Haru smiled, "That was years ago… But I'll try Otousan…"

--

Another knock came on the door and Sasuke looked up this time to see Aisu. "Aisu? What are you doing here?" Aisu sat down on the couch in the room and just stared at his father, "I just wanted to talk with you…" Sasuke placed down his brush that he was working on documents with and set the paperwork off to the side. "Well? What do you want to talk about?"

"I want to know about you and Chichiue! I want to know the full story on how you two met…" Sasuke nodded and stood up. "I need a break anyways…" Sitting down next to his son he began talking.

"When I met your mother per se… I… I somehow knew that my life would be different… When I was coming home from an ANBU mission with my squad I scouted up ahead to see if there were any enemy ninja. Instead of finding enemies I found an Animal god off to the side of the road. He was panting restlessly and he was… what's a word for it… in pain? I guess you could put it that way. But when he saw me… He begged me to help him. I thought he was hurt and so I asked him what was wrong. He told me he was in heat. His face was flushed and so I touched him and that's when your mother jumped me. Yes… Your mother made the first move. So I mated with him but after we were finished I knew that I couldn't just take him with me and such because my team would most likely kill him. So to let him know I placed my family's necklace around his neck and set off towards Konoha. A few days later I went into Tsunade's lab and saw a beautiful boy there. He was an animal god and I saw the necklace and knew that he was the boy that I had sex with on the mountain." Looking at his son he seemed to be interested and not disgusted, "And so he stayed with me… Later on I had to leave to train with Kakashi and then when I came back… Orochimaru was here in Konoha."

Aisu laid on Sasuke's lap and stared up at the ceiling. "Father, will you never allow Orochimaru in here?" Sasuke patted his head, "Of course not… But Aisu… I want to ask your mother a very important question."

"What kind of question?" Sasuke smiled and ran his hand through the little child's hair, "A very important question…" Aisu snuggled close to Sasuke's stomach and fell asleep on him. Sasuke picked him up and sat back down in his chair going back to his work. Looking at the paper and then towards his son he smiled and kissed the white hair. He was surprised that Aisu had pure white hair and bright blue eyes. He would've expected blond but white was unusual. Haru would always snuggle close to him and because of his size and weight Sasuke thought on if he were the same height as Haru. Haru was tall for a twelve year old and was just a little underweight. But Haru was all muscle no fat… Aisu looked much younger and would grab onto his robe like Haru would when he was younger. Kissing his forehead again he went back to the last piece of paperwork. Stamping the work he leaned back in his chair and stroked Aisu's back. Sasuke had been spending a lot of time with Aisu lately and loved him dearly.

Hearing another knock on his door he said, "Enter…" In a peaceful manner and Sakura came in, seeing Sasuke and Aisu together she smiled, "You wanted to see me Hokage-sama?"

"Yes… I want to ask you. How can I propose to Naruto?" Aisu's eyes fluttered opened open at the mention of his mother's name. "Huh?" Aisu looked up with sleepy eyes meeting Sasuke's concerned ones, "Did I wake you?" Aisu nodded a bit and nodded back to sleep.

"You want to know how to propose to him? Whatever happened to just saying will you marry me?"

"He's not from our culture and he probably wouldn't understand that… That and I want to make it perfect…" Sakura nodded in understanding. "Well if you need someone to watch Haru and Aisu tonight then I can take them."

Sasuke thanked her, "Haru is out training today and he wont be back for a while…" Aisu groaned in his sleep and Sasuke stood up with Aisu in his arms. "I'm going to get him home to Naruto, he's just been tired for the last couple of days…"

Sakura nodded and looked at the paperwork, groaning in anger she said, "These aren't filled out right!!"

--

Naruto woke up at the sound of the door opening. Looking at the person who entered he saw Haru, "Ah Haru!" And the young boy was tackled to the ground and laughed a bit, "Chichiue! You're so funny!" Naruto hugged him and said, "Well you're my son so that makes you funny too!" Haru giggled and laid down next to his Chichiue on the floor. Laying in between his mothers legs he rested his head on Naruto's chest. "I love you Chichiue…"

"I love you Haru…." Naruto sat up as he heard the door open again. Haru sat up as well as Sasuke and Aisu entered the room. Naruto stood up and took Aisu out of Sasuke's arms. "Oh Aisu fell asleep again? Well it does get hard on him when he's about to go into heat…"

"HEAT?!!" Both Sasuke and Haru shouted, Naruto nodded and let Aisu lay on the couch his forehead was heating up fast and Naruto brushed away some white strands away from Aisu's tanned skin. Naruto kissed him on the forehead and the blue eyes opened, "Chichiue… it hurts."

"Oh I know my baby… I'm sorry that I can't do anything for you." Sasuke watched as Aisu was holding onto Naruto's sleeve and was panting.

"But isn't he supposed to go into heat around his birthday." Naruto nodded, "This is just a minor heat, it happens six months prior to your next heat."

Sasuke grimaced… So when Naruto went into those minor heats he was always with Orochimaru. "SO when you would go into these heats you would nearly die?"

Naruto looked at him and then at Haru, shaking his head he kissed Aisu again and said, "Minor heats don't require people to mate with you… But…" Thinking about the last time Naruto's eyes widened, "Chichiue?" Haru asked with concern.

"It's nothing…. Excuse me." Naruto ran out of the room and Aisu sat up, "Don't hold it against him… He's still suffering from that snakes words and… actions." Sasuke ran after them and Haru stood still in the room.

"Aisu you know Chichiue better than anyone else does… So please tell me what is wrong with him." Aisu lay down and was silent for a moment.

"Chichiue… was hurt everyday since the day we were born… A snake man named Orochimaru raped him night after night, and hit him day after day. It was horrible but… He did it for me… He did it to keep me safe, and when I actually saw the harm being done to him I thought to myself that my Chichiue would die… Those marks and bruises on his body were by Orochimaru."

Haru's eyes went red for a moment and he took his jacket off of the couch, "Haru?"

Smiling back at his brother he said, "I'll be fine, I just need to take care of some business. I have a mission to do right now so don't wait up for me okay?" He ruffled Aisu's hair and pecked him on the cheek. "See you tomorrow Ai!"

Aisu looked at him and then lay back on his back. Looking at the ceiling he could see something, there was something in Haru's gaze… Hatred… Revenge… Lying… "Haru…" He whispered to himself going to sleep.

--

Naruto sat in the room crying and sitting against the door so Sasuke couldn't get in, "Naruto? Naruto are you okay?... Please talk to me. I'm sorry for bringing it up." Naruto wiped the tears away and sniffled a bit. Closing his eyes a bit he gave himself a deep breath calming himself.

_I'm with Sasuke now… Why am I thinking about that stuff?_ Opening the door he walked into the embrace that was waiting for him. Rubbing his head into Sasuke's shoulder he smiled happily and content. "I'm fine now… As long as I'm with you. As long as I have you, Haru and Aisu I don't need anything else." Sasuke rubbed his back and kissed his head like much he did to Aisu.

"Same here…" Kissing Naruto he led him towards the living room, when Naruto walked in he froze, "Aisu?"

Hearing no response he began to panic, "Aisu? Aisu?!" Searching for him he couldn't find anything. "AISU!!"

Naruto fell to the floor, "Aisu… where's my baby?"

"He probably just got up for a drink of water." Naruto shook his head, "He's completely immobile right now. He can't move… Much like when we first met I couldn't move once the full heat came on." Looking around he didn't see anything. "Where's my baby?!"

--

Haru looked at the streets with anger, it was a rare sight to see him angered but everyone knew the Uchiha's temper, both of theirs actually. And they knew that Haru could be deadly when he was angered.

Haru looked around and then saw something come across the roof tops at a rater fast pace. Seeing familiar clothing and hair he recognized the boy that was being carried by the ninja's, in fact they weren't ninja's from Konoha at all. "Aisu…" He said quietly to himself and began following after the ninjas.

--

Aisu opened his eyes and saw sound ninja's surrounding him. Trying to sit up he remembered his condition. Looking at all of them with emotionless eyes and a non responsive body. That was until he heard a chuckling that always sent his mind racing. _Orochimaru…_

"Well if it isn't true, Aisu-kun is alive." Kneeling down and pulling Aisu up by his hair the young boy winced and began to recoil at the sight of the yellow eyes in front of him. Feeling a wet tongue trace his face he began whimpering, not in fear but in pleasure… Sick.

"And you want to know what? Because of you and your bitch mother, I was exiled from the throne and your older brother is now ruling. But now I know where you are hiding…" Aisu tried to move but then he saw snakes coming towards him, gasping at the sight he was so close to crying. He hated snakes because they held him down the last time Orochimaru "played" with him. That and the snakes were always just horrible. "Now Aisu-kun… Let's take care of this problem of yours…" Aisu tried squirming out of Orochimaru's touch but it was of no use. "Please don't…" Aisu moaned out, he sounded so weak but he couldn't move. "I'm going to use you to make this world mine. I'll tap into the powers of darkness within you and destroy that horrible human father of yours." The snakes clamped down on his wrists and Aisu recognized them, if you were to struggle against them they had a needle type thing inside their mouth that was hovering just centimeters above his vein in his wrists. One giant snake against his waist. "No…" He whispered to himself. Orochimaru ran his hand up Aisu's leg and the boy shivered at the touch. "Oh you know you want it. Aisu-kun… And because your brother is on his way right now. I can steal both of you away…" Hearing the bushes rustle and a beautiful boy with black hair and eyes came into Orochimaru's view. "Aisu? Who are you?"

"You must be Haruhi. The yang child… I've been waiting to meet you for a while now." Haru backed away, "Who-who are you and what are you doing to Aisu?" Stepping forward a bit the snakes on Aisu's wrists tightened the needles of venom coming closer to the skin. Aisu screamed out in pain, "Aisu!"

"You might not want to come any closer, you might just kill him." Haru stepped back and the snakes grip loosened.

"What do you want?" Haru asked in a threatening tone. Orochimaru shook his finger at him and stroked Aisu's hair afterwards. "I can't have you ruining my fun with Aisu now can I?" Haru was then tripped to the ground by a few snakes and bound up by the sound ninja's. Haru stared over at Orochimaru and glared, "What are you planning on doing?..."

"First of all, I'm going to kill you… Second I'm going to steal your brother away. He's the key to me controlling this whole entire world." Haru looked at Aisu who was beginning to cry, "No Orochimaru! Don't hurt Haru, don't hurt my nii-san!" Orochimaru… Haru struggled against his bounds, "It was you! You're the one who hurt my Chichiue! I'm going to kill you!" Orochimaru smirked at him and went towards Haru. "Now, now Haruhi…" Tracing his outline he stared into the dark orbs, leaning down a bit he kissed Haru and the boy struggled against him. "Why do you live on?"

"What do you mean bastard?" Haru asked spitting at him. Orochimaru touched his arm and moved closely towards his private areas, Haru tried to wriggle away, "Don't you know? Your mother never wanted you… Because of you, your mother and father had to separate. They knew that Aisu would be a good child, but you… Light that is surrounded by darkness? What kind of parent would want that from their child? As I heard from many your mother pushed you away from him after he gave birth." Haru stared at him and then thought for a moment on the words. Aisu saw this and yelled, "Don't believe it Haru! He's purposefully doing it!" Haru thought for a moment and then remembered… Just a minute after he was born…

He remembered seeing a light coming from the darkness, and he was given life, he felt slimy and he heard voices. He could feel someone moving behind him and then he felt something licking him clean. He suddenly had a craving for milk, for something and his instincts told him that milk was in the person behind him. Crawling around, he was so close to the body behind him but was then pushed away. Opening his eyes he saw a blond fox and he began to move towards him again yipping slightly. And the blond fox pushed him away again. Haru felt saddened as he was taken away from the fox, who had to have been his mother… _Mommy? Why don't you want me?_ He could remember thinking.

Haru's eyes were wide with tears and with shock, "Mommy? Why don't you want me?" He looked away sadly and Orochimaru touched his face, "So why do you live Haru?"

Haru looked at him with a glare, "To kill bastards like you for even touching my brother!!" Breaking out of his restraints he tried attacking Orochimaru but fell to the ground again as they were all gone. "What?" Looking towards the tree he saw Aisu. "Aisu!" Aisu looked at him and smiled a bit as the restraints on him were nothing more then vines. "Oh Haru…" Haru went towards his brother and brought him in for a hug, taking the crying boy into his arms he soothed him. "Haru… I… I…" Haru tried calming him down, "Shh… Don't worry Aisu. I'm here I'll protect you." Aisu looked into his brothers eyes and smiled.

"Haru, I love you." Haru stared at his little brother, completely unaware of what the meaning behind it was. Aisu was really in love with him… "Aisu… Let's get you home, Chichiue must be worrying about you."

--

Naruto was crying and Sasuke was trying to comfort him. Hearing the front door open they looked and Haru and Aisu entered through, "Aisu? AISU!!" Naruto ran and picked Aisu up and hugged him. "Oh my god I thought that you were gone forever."

"I wouldn't ever do that Chichiue. I just asked Haru to take me out for some fresh air. Please don't be sad." Naruto hugged him and laid him down on the couch again.

Haru glared for a moment, his Chichiue paid him no attention. Maybe… Orochimaru was right…. Maybe he was unwanted… Aisu could sense a dark presence and stared at Haru who was angered. His eyes were wide as Haru ran out of the house and slammed the door. "Haru!" Aisu brought his hand closer to his body and began crying.

--

Haru glared at the practice targets and began slicing them all until they were no more. His eyes were blood red and they were angered beyond all reason. Sasuke ran out and Haru stared at him with a kunai in hand, "Don't come any closer or I'll kill you!"

Sasuke stopped and Haru was far gone in his frenzy…. "I swear I will!" Sasuke began walking forward towards him and Haru jumped at him and cut Sasuke on the arm causing him to bleed, Sasuke grabbed it and Haru stared at him with malice.

"I hate you…" Haru said, "You two never wanted me! You only wanted Aisu!" Each time he spoke he slashed his father once again. "You always thought me as a problem child!! You wanted me dead at the beginning!" Haru fell to the ground and began crying on Sasuke's shoulder; Sasuke wrapped his arm around Haru and held him. "Shh… Haru! I love you, you're the greatest child any parent could ask for, you're responsible, you're beautiful, and you're the best out of any child I've ever seen. I'm sorry if we've been paying more attention to Aisu then you. But please snap out of it… Come back to me…" Haru dropped his kunai and hugged his father still crying, "I'm just a child…"

"Of course but you are **my** child Haru… I love you Haruhi."

Haru didn't say anything about his name he just wanted his father to hold him again… He wanted to be loved and feel loved. "Let's get you inside…"

Naruto saw it all and was afraid when he heard Haru's tone. He never knew that his son could get so angry that he'd almost kill his father. Haru saw his mother and watched as Naruto walked back inside. Haru glared at him and Naruto ran away…

--

That night at dinner Haru sat as far as he could from his mother and Naruto looked at him, he would glare a bit and Aisu and Sasuke would stare between them. Naruto felt uncomfortable around Haru and he was refraining himself from leaving. His son was scaring him, the normally happy and cheerful child was now a monster.

Naruto couldn't take it anymore and stood up, "Excuse me; apparently I'm not wanted here…" He said getting up and clearing his dish. Sasuke glared at Haru who seemed like nothing was wrong. "Haru go and apologize to your Chichiue right now!"

Haru glared at him and spoke in a bitter tone, "Why should I?"

"Because you're scaring him, and…" Aisu started and Haru looked at his little brother who had tears in his eyes, "You're scaring me as well…" Aisu stood up and ran away and Haru tried to stop him. Looking at his father he said, "I'm horrible for making my little brother cry…"

"You made your Chichiue cry multiple times tonight as well…"

"I don't care about that… But Aisu…" Sasuke took his son's shoulder roughly and Haru looked at Sasuke frightfully. "Do you even know what your mother had been through? You're scaring him because you're reminding him of Orochimaru! The same thing is for Aisu! So don't you say that you don't care about him!"

"He never wanted me!! He pushed me away just a minute after I was born!!" Before he knew it he felt a stinging feeling on his cheek. Haru raised his hand and then knew his father just slapped him… or hit him.

"He did that so you could live with me Haru!! He knew Orochimaru would want to kill you because you were the yang child and I knew that too! So in order to save you he pushed you away and I took you so you wouldn't have to die! He saved your life that day and you should be grateful to him!" Sasuke picked up his dishes and went into the kitchen. Haru realized that was the first time his father ever hurt him besides in training. Had he offended him that much? Haru stood up shakily and walked towards his fathers room where his Chichiue was being held by Aisu. "I don't understand Aisu…" He heard on the other side, "He was so kind yesterday, why isn't he acting normally?"

"It'll be alright Chichiue…" Hearing a knock at the door Naruto and Aisu turned to see Haru standing at the door with a bruised cheek and a sad look on his face. Haru turned to Aisu and said, "May I speak with mother alone?" Aisu hugged Naruto tightly and Naruto gave him a reassuring touch. Aisu stood up and left the two of them alone, Haru walked in and sat across from his mother. Breathing in deeply he stated, "I'm sorry…"

"Your father told you to apologize didn't he?" Naruto said in a monotonous tone. Haru bit his lip a bit and said, "Yes but I really do mean it… Father told me why you pushed me away when I was born and… I'm really sorry that I made you feel uncomfortable and sad, a child shouldn't do that to their mother." Haru bent his head and Naruto stared at him lovingly. "Haru…" Grabbing his son he pulled him into a big hug.

"Orochimaru told me you didn't love me…" Naruto pushed him off and stared at him, "How do you know Orochimaru?"

"The real reason Aisu went missing was because Orochimaru stole him away. I tried to stop him but… He just put that idea into my head and my dark side got the better of me again…"

"No this is horrible! Orochimaru knows where Aisu and I are… We need to leave this place…" Naruto stood up and left the room to find Sasuke.

Sasuke saw Naruto running towards him and stopped him, "Naruto? What's wrong? What did Haru do to you this time?" Naruto shook his head, "No, he's done nothing but he did tell me that Orochimaru has found Aisu and I."

"What?" Sasuke said and saw the look in Naruto's eyes. "What can we do Naruto?"

"We'll have to leave this place… And go into hiding to keep you both safe, at least until Haru and Aisu are older. And we have to keep the babies safe." Naruto said.

Aisu and Haru glared at them, "We're not babies!!"

"I wasn't talking about you two…" The three males looked at him confused, and they looked at Naruto who was blushing bashfully and smiling happily. Haru and Aisu gasped, "You're pregnant?!" And then Naruto was surrounded with questions. "How many are there? Are there any girls? I wonder if they'll have Tousan's eyes or Chichiue's…" They were patting their mother's stomach and speaking to it like they were a little child.

"How far in are you?" Sasuke asked and Naruto said, "Just a few days but Tsunade told me so…"

Sasuke lifted Naruto up in the air and kissed him. "So really, how many are there?"

Naruto smiled, "You really want to know?"

Everyone nodded and Naruto smiled and said, "Six…" And Sasuke fainted. Naruto laughed and said, "I'm kidding, I'm only pregnant with three… It's perfectly natural for an animal god to get pregnant with that many…" Sasuke kissed him again, "This is wonderful! But how did you get pregnant? You never went into heat and even so you don't go into heat for another three years!" Naruto laughed at this as Sasuke kept shaking him.

"Calm down Sasuke, I'll explain everything." Sasuke stopped and Naruto asked them to come into the living room with them.

Sitting on the couch Naruto breathed deeply, "The reason I am pregnant is like this… When you became my eternal mate I gained a.. oh what's the word? Switch? Yeah that'll do, and so when I heard you a few nights ago saying that you wanted more children then the switch kind of turned on. So the last time that we had sex I conceived these three children. So… there you have it."

Sasuke seemed angry, "Does this mean that I have to watch when we have sex?" Naruto sat in his lap and kissed his cheek, "Nah, after I've given birth to the children the switch turns off until you turn it back on again. So even when I go into heat I wont conceive unless you will it."

"Thank god, because we'd be filling this village with our offspring in a matter of years if you couldn't turn it off…" Sasuke grinned, "So I'm in control aren't I?"

"SHUT IT TEME!!" Haru and Aisu shook their heads and left the two to themselves, Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist and kissed him again. "Naruto… If Orochimaru is here then that means…"

"That he's after Aisu and Haru. We can't stay here and endanger you and Haru any more. Aisu and I have to run away…" Sasuke held Naruto, "No! I won't let you leave me again!" Naruto stared at him and said, "What _can_ I do? I can't let my son and my mate die!"

"And I can't let you die either! Wherever you go I will too!" Naruto shook his head and stood up. "NO! You have a village to protect!"

"Forget the village! I want to be with you! I'll pretend to die if it means that I can stay with you!" Naruto shook his head furiously and lay on Sasuke's shoulder crying, "No, you have to protect your people…"

"I would do anything to keep you safe…" Naruto looked at him and then towards the ground. "But… what about Konoha?"

"If it means I can protect the only people that I truly love… then I would give up my position." Sasuke said cradling Naruto in his arms. "I really would…"

Naruto buried his face deeper and nodded, "Okay…"

--

Sasuke roamed around the town ignoring everyone that would greet him. "Sasuke!" Turning around he met with Sakura. Greeting him she asked him, "So you wanted to see me?"

"Yeah… I need to know, if someone were to propose to you how would you want it to be done." Sakura cringed and said, "You're not thinking of that are you?" Sasuke shook his head, "No… I.. want to propose to Naruto."

"Really… Well then I guess that you'd want to take him somewhere romantic.. Like the lake that has fireflies around it every night. And then explain to him about human rituals and then pop the question. So do you have the ring?" Sasuke nodded and showed her the ring. "I wanted it to symbolize something… and so his family and mine together…"

"He'll love it…" Sakura said with a reassuring gesture, "GO get him tiger…"

--

Sasuke had been wandering around with Naruto for the last couple of hours and had taken him to dinner, went on walks with him and bought him anything that he wanted which consisted of many bowls of ramen (which he had hoped that since Naruto had eaten he wouldn't want any), an expensive kimono (expensive in the terms of everyone else, never the Uchiha family), and various things for Aisu and Haru. After a while they were both laughing and holding hands just talking about things that made them feel happy inside.

"Don't you remember the time where you and I walked through these streets and you and I played all those games? I loved that so much…" Sasuke laughed at the memory, "But according to some you cursed whenever one of us lost we would take off a garment of clothing. You went home in just your boxers."

Naruto laughed and said, "And you went home in your socks…"

"No you took off my clothing when we got home because you were jealous and then we had sex and I was left in just my socks…" Naruto recalled that and blushed angrily. "Shut up stupid Sasuke…"

Sasuke smiled and took Naruto's hand in his, "Come on… I want to show you something." Naruto fallowed after him and smiled lovingly at his mates back. To believe that him of all people was mated to this beautiful man.

"Sasuke…" He said in awe as the fireflies danced around the private lake that belonged to the Uchiha's alone. "It's beautiful!"

Sasuke smirked and embraced him from the back rubbing his stomach in circles making Naruto moan in pleasure, "Want to go for a swim?"

Naruto laughed and began to strip, Sasuke was happy that Animal gods weren't afraid to bathe in places where they could be seen so easily. Sasuke stripped himself of his own clothing and fallowed after Naruto who jumped into the warm water. "Why is it so warm in here Sasuke? Do many people use this lake?" Sasuke shook his head and buried his head in Naruto's hair, "No… this lake is on a volcanic heat vent and it keeps it warm year round leaving this place the only place in Konoha that is warm year round." Sasuke took Naruto's dick into his hand and started rubbing it. Naruto gasped in pleasure and Naruto rubbed his ass against Sasuke's leg and moved into Sasuke's touches.

"Please Sasuke… The babies want attention now!" Sasuke complied, "I love the first four weeks of pregnancy…" Naruto was surprised when he was suddenly thrown underwater by Sasuke. Naruto saw Sasuke's eyes and was running out of air, _I need to get air Sasuke. _Sasuke moved closer to Naruto and put air inside of Naruto forcefully and Naruto kissed him back. Both of them moved up for water and Naruto wrapped his legs around Sasuke panting. Placing his entrance above Sasuke's dick Naruto felt like he was in heat, "Come on Sasuke, the babies want to play with you…" He said in an almost slurred tone. Naruto sat on Sasuke's dick gasping in delight at the feeling of his lover inside of him. "Oh god Sasuke!" And he began moving in a frenzy trying to get Sasuke deeper inside of him. His arms were wrapped tightly around Sasuke's neck his talons piercing his own arms. Sasuke was sitting in the mud that surrounded the lake and flipped Naruto so the other was laying in the mud with the waves splashing around Naruto's lovely face and Sasuke began thrusting faster into his lover and soon enough he came inside him and he could hear Naruto moan in pleasure…

"Are you okay?" Sasuke asked as Naruto began sitting up. Nodding at him Naruto took a bit of mud and placed it on Sasuke's face. Laughing a bit he pushed Sasuke into the water and sat on his dick again. Sasuke leaned up and stared at Naruto who kept pounding on his dick again. Sasuke and Naruto made sweet love for hours it seemed. "Sasuke!!" Naruto screamed at him as their copulation came to an end.

"Oh my god Sasuke, you're sex is always the best!" Naruto said as Sasuke was bathing him. "Well you are my mate anyways… I love you Sasuke." Naruto said happily and kissed him. Sasuke poured water over Naruto's head and then kissed his stomach. "My beautiful babies… my beautiful mate." Naruto stared into Sasuke's eyes, and ran his hand through Sasuke's midnight black hair. It was starlit and the fireflies were surrounding them. It couldn't have made a more romantic moment. Sasuke whispering sweet words of love into his ears and telling him how beautiful he was. Naruto began crying… He didn't know why, it was the warmth of those words that just strummed his heart strings to play a beautiful warm song that made him cry. "I love you…" Sasuke would say, "And I always will, for all eternity."

Naruto leaned up and kissed him once again, licking his lips and his cheeks with his feline like tongue. It was rough and bumpy but it always seemed wet and slobbery. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck as Sasuke lifted him out of the water. Using a few hand signs he heated up Naruto's body so it dried out fast, but his hair and tails were still silky smooth to the touch. Placing the robes back on Naruto's body he then dried himself off. Dressing himself he then wrapped Naruto in his arms breathing on his ears. "I love you so much Naruto…"

"We'll be together for all eternity Sasuke…" Naruto said wanting to fall asleep in his warm embrace.

"Speaking of eternity Naruto I need to talk to you about something." Leading Naruto around the lake a little bit longer he brought him over towards a dock and quickly lit the torches with the Katon jutsu. The lake lit up instantly and Naruto was once again without breath. The fireflies began dancing around and he could see his reflection clearly staring back at him in the water.

"Naruto?" Naruto looked at Sasuke who's gaze was soft and delicate almost like a loving child. "You are my beautiful mate and I want you to know that I will always love you. And while in animal god culture we maybe mated together in animal god culture. We aren't in human culture. In human culture we get married and have families and I want to do that with you. And so I ask with all my heart, mind, body and soul…" Pulling out the ring he kneeled down and placed it on Naruto's finger. "Will you marry me Naruto?" Naruto heard of this from his father once before. When a human proposed to another it would usually mean they wanted to be with that person. But unlike in animal god culture where you grew up with your mate Naruto never had the chance but Sasuke still loved him a lot. It was amazing and Naruto found himself nodding and bending down to lay in Sasuke's arms so he could cry in happiness. He was sniffling and saying, "Yes! Yes of course I will! I want to be yours forever…" Sasuke held him close and kept repeating, "Thank you Naruto… You've made me so happy." Sasuke kissed Naruto's eyes and Naruto saw in the reflection that their reflections were together. Floating in the lake for all eternity.

For all eternity…

**TBC**

So how do you like it so far? Haru's dark side makes me cry… It doesn't fit him but it is the truth.

**Next Chapter: **The wedding... The biggest wedding celebration in Konoha history.


	6. The Great Uchiha Wedding

Thank you all for reviewing! I drew a picture of Aisu and Haru all huggling and such. And I'm like. That would be so cute… So I have an important question…

**Please tell me if you want a HaruAisu relation ship.**

**Or tell me if you don't want it. **

I admit to liking the idea of a HaruAisu couple. But that's just me and my perverted self.

So yeah… I don't own Naruto. I do own Haru and Aisu! runs away happily

**Chapter 6**

The Great Uchiha Wedding: the birth of the triplets

Haru held Aisu close to him. Aisu would always come to him and ask him to play with him. Aisu had never had a childhood so Haru wanted to let him have one. He would play tag and other sports with Aisu and his little brother would laugh. But here Aisu was, completely spent and sleeping in his arms. Both of them were covered in dirt and cuts (at least Haru was) and Haru laughed as Aisu woke up with a wad of dirt on his face. They were both wet with pond water as well because they fell in a little while ago.

Naruto came out and laughed at the sight. "You two look so cute together. You should get cleaned up." Aisu and Haru laughed at how the other looked. Sasuke came out and laughed at them as well. "You look terrible. Come on lets get to the bath house."

Haru dragged Aisu up, "Come on Aisu! We get to bathe in the bath house today!" Aisu smiled, "What's a bath house? Is it like a hot spring?" They disappeared leaving Naruto, who was four weeks along with the triplets, and Sasuke alone. Kissing his soon to be wife on the cheek he said, "You want to get in the bath as well." Naruto pushed him off playfully. "You should learn restraint. The wedding is tomorrow and then I'll be yours."

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto and hugged him tightly. Kissing him slightly on the edge of his mouth Naruto kissed back. "Tomorrow… I'll be yours forever."

Sasuke smirked and headed towards the bath houses with Naruto. Both of them peaked in and saw Haru undressing Aisu. They gave the boy some human like clothing a few days ago and he still didn't know how they worked. Naruto laughed a bit when Haru began undressing himself and Aisu pouted saying, "You make it look so easy but it's not!" Naruto walked on towards another bath. He didn't really like bathing with others when he was pregnant. He preferred to be by himself. "If you don't mind Sasuke… May I bathe by myself tonight? I want to be by myself tonight." Sasuke glared at nothing in particular at the mention of Naruto being by himself. What if Orochimaru were to come and kill him. "Why don't you and Haru bathe together? That way if anything happens then Haru will protect you."

Haru heard his name mentioned and shook his head at the idea. He loved his mother but he really wanted to be with his brother. He wanted to spend as much time with him as possible before they sent him out on his next mission.

Naruto looked at Haru and said, "Only if he wants to…" Haru looked at Aisu and then his mother. Aisu perked up and said, "I'll bathe with you Chichiue!" Naruto smiled, "Okay Aisu!" Aisu prodded out and ran towards the other bath and Haru growled angrily.

"Haru!" Sasuke said in a warning like tone. Haru looked at the water and jumped in going beneath the water, letting only his eyes show with his bangs floating around in the hot water. Sasuke laughed at his son's jealousy. "You know with your anger and that water I think you'll end up fainting." Haru glared at his father and turned away scrubbing at the dirt and other things that were sticking to his skin.

"Please Haru… Aisu just loves your mom because he's lived with him longer. He loves you just the same."

"But I want more of his love than he has for Chichiue!" Haru yelled loud enough to sound angry but not so loud that Naruto would hear. Sasuke shook his head and entered the tub. "You really are a devil aren't you? You're jealous of your mom?" Sasuke began laughing and Haru splashed water at his father making sure to get him wet. "I am not! I just want to spend more time with Aisu!" Haru pouted like a little child and began washing himself again.

"Haru, you don't have to worry about Aisu leaving you. He's staying here in Konoha with us forever." Haru turned around happily as he heard Naruto come through the door. "We decided it was lonely without our favorite men with us." Aisu splashed happily into the bath and swam over to Haru. Aisu was in awe at the sight of his brothers chest. Sasuke stood up and helped Naruto in, kissing his forehead. "Ah, a beautiful family together." Naruto chuckled at Sasuke's words and saw Aisu and Haru playing around in the large bath.

"We will be a happy family won't we?" Sasuke nodded and wrapped his arms around Naruto as they both looked up towards the stars. Naruto thought about his family… Looking at the stars sadly he sighed. "I wish they could see it…"

Sasuke looked at him and then towards the stars, "Your family? They would be proud of you Naruto. I bet they are all thinking about you right now.

--

Ryo was staring at the moon. The silver moon, as silver as his brothers hair. Only a few weeks ago he banished Orochimaru from the lands. Why couldn't he bring himself to kill Orochimaru? He hated him for all the horrible things he did to his Chichiue. Yet he could only banish him. _I should've killed him… But why couldn't I? Was it because I wasn't strong enough? Chichiue would've gladly done it…Oji-sama would've too. I'm just… not good enough to do that. I'm not a worthy ruler._ But his Chichiue was dead. He wished he could see his mothers beautiful face. The face of the gods… Ryo watched as the mountain began to light up he looked towards the heavens. "Oh great creator of the nine great beings… Please tell me if my Chichiue lives. I want to know… Why me? Why was I chosen for this?" The winds breeze cooled him and he felt comforted. _I just want to know… My Chichiue… Where did he go? Is he really dead?_

The heavens never answered him. Nobody ever did… He was a full animal god wasn't he? A direct descendant of Kyuubi, the son of the great creator himself! Why wouldn't the great creator answer him?

"Something troubles you my king?" Came a voice from the hall. It was Hana, his beautiful older sister. She wore glasses that hung below the bridge of her nose. Her red hair done up in a braid crown while the rest of it hung down over the royal robes of the animal gods, a purple dress that complemented her hair but golden patterns to complement her eyes. "My beautiful little brother… What troubles your mind?"

"I still don't believe that Chichiue is actually dead. We only got twelve years with him! That's not enough for any of us… And poor Aisu. He's dead as well and he lived such a short life." Hana sat down on her brothers pads and patted for him to join her. "My brother," She said in her warm, elegant voice, "I want you to read this… It is of our uncle's Rizu and Kazu." Ryo read about it. They were Yin Yang children… "What of it?"

"Remember twelve years ago when Aisu was born? He was named a Yin child…" Ryo didn't get it… "So?"

Hana sighed angrily and pointed out the fact, "Which means that he has a _twin_! And since they are Yin Yang children. If one were to die then the world would be put either into darkness or light. So do you see any shift in the balance? I didn't think so. Which means that Aisu is still alive! He probably went away, and who do you know that took the Yang child away?" Ryo thought but the name wouldn't come.

"Does the name Uchiha Sasuke ring a bell to you?" Ryo's eyes were wide. "The man? Of course! If Aisu ran away he was probably searching for his other half and he would go to find Sasuke! And Chichiue was madly in love with Sasuke so he saw this as his opportunity! Oh Hana, that means that I'm not officially the king of this kingdom!" Hugging his sister he ran off to tell his grandfather.

Hana looked at the book, "But Chichiue… Why would you do such a selfish thing?" The Great Spirit spoke to her and she nodded in understanding.

--

Kyuubi was in shock when Ryo found out. "How did you figure this out Ryo? Nobody was supposed to know!"

"You mean you knew?!" Ryo shouted, "Why didn't you tell me?!" Kyuubi rubbed his eyes in frustration. "Your mother wanted nobody to figure out so he could find his eternal mate, Sasuke. And then he would return here when the time was right. But since you banished Orochimaru…" Sighing angrily.

"This could be bad… Orochimaru is probably after Aisu right now. This is bad…" Kyuubi thought on the matter. He could see the future was bright though. Wondering what was wrong he looked at Ryo. "Don't worry Ryo… Your Chichiue will be fine. Everyone will."

Ryo thought on it and said, "I'll let Chichiue have his happiness. He's given me mine after all."

--

Konoha was filled with laughter and cheer as the hokage wedding was about to take place. Not everyone was invited in fact, they had to sell tickets. Those who got tickets watched as everyone was still setting up the flowers and the decorations. Sasuke was behind with Haru tying his formal garments with the Uchiha symbol on the back. His clothing was all black except for the white undershirt that was on. Haru was still having trouble with the formal robes. He was still on the first layer and struggling with tying the strings that would keep it from coming off. Sasuke laughed and walked towards Haru whose hair was mussed up from the work of getting the robes on.

Sasuke tied the strings and got Haru's second layer on. Smiling as he got it on, he brushed his son's hair. Smiling at the result he saw how beautiful his son looked. "Are you ready Haru?" Haru tied his belt around the garments and smiled, "Yeah… How about you?" Sasuke breathed in deeply and stared at Haru, "As ready as I'll ever be."

Haru touched his fathers face and looked like he was about to cry, "Are you alright Haru?" Haru placed his face against Sasuke's chest and his body was quivering. "Pl-please promise me that… you'll still love me when this is over."

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Haru and smiled at him, wiping the tears out of his onyx eyes that were so large. They were filled with tears and he kissed his forehead, "No matter what Haru… I will always love you. You're my precious boy and I love you for it." Haru smiled and kissed his father on the cheek. "Thank you father…"

--

Naruto sat on the stool and watched as the various ribbons were tied in his hair. He stared over at Aisu who was getting almost the same treatment. Aisu clipped the ribbons into his hair and stared at them satisfied with what he saw. Tying the last of his outfit up he looked at his Chichiue who was still gorgeous in every way. "You look so pretty Chichiue!" Naruto blushed and watched as the rest of his outfit was done up by Sakura.

"There… Perfect." Sakura had stated and Naruto looked at himself. He looked just like Deidara during his and Sasori's eternal mating ceremony. Even though the birds and the snakes were at war with eachother, those two never gave up.

Just like him and Sasuke.

Naruto looked at his son who was being awed over by the women telling him how cute he was, "Thank you!" He would say back to them with a smile plastered on his face. He was so excited for today. Naruto looked at his belly that was a little larger than usual but it didn't make him look pregnant. He was happy that the robes fit him. Otherwise he would've been angry.

Sakura placed the final touch on Naruto, the veil. "Sasuke's going to love what he sees." Hearing a knock at the door Aisu happily said, "I'll get it!" Aisu opened the door and screamed happily as he announced, "Oji-sama! Aniki! Aneoue's!"

Naruto's eyes were wide as he heard this, "What?!" Turning around he saw his father and all of his other children. "Father, Ryo, Hana, Koto, Kiri?! And Reihi? What are you doing out here?"

Kiri smiled, "To see you and Sasuke-kun get married of course!" She said in her formal robes, handing a bouquet of flowers to him. Hana spoke up bringing her glasses up a little higher, "That and we wanted to wish you best wishes with the new cubs." She said handing over her beautiful assortment of flowers to her mother. Koto hugged her mother and said, "The flame of youth is strong in you mother! And it shall burn for aeons to come!" Handing over her flowers she gave him the nice guy thumbs up.

"You really have been spending too much time with your aunt Lee." Reihi breathed deeply and said, "It's a wonderful thing to see you being married to your truly beloved eternal mate." Handing over her flowers Naruto took them and stared at her strangely, "What are you doing here anyways Reihi? I've never seen Dei or Sasori even let you near the castle walls."

Ryo spoke up, "That's right you didn't hear, Chichiue, Reihi is my beloved eternal mate now." Reihi blushed and Naruto smiled happily. "Well since you all are in your formal wear how about we get to the wedding?" Ryo nodded. "It's great. The family of the bride should be there." Naruto glared.

"You should get out there Naruto," another familiar voice said. Gaara, "Gaara! Lee!"

Naruto walked out of the room holding Aisu's hand, Kyuubi extended his hand and said, "It's proper that I escort you to your future husband." Naruto took the hand and Aisu took his flower basket.

Haru saw his little brother approaching and laughed to himself about how girly he looked. Yet at the same time he was stunning.

Haru took Aisu's hand and smiled. Looking at the others he was amazed at how beautiful the others were. "Who are all of these people?" He asked his mother, Kyuubi smiled and told Haru, "I'm your grandfather, Kyuubi. This is your older brother Ryo, your older sisters, Kiri, Koto, and Hana. And these two are your Aunt Lee and Uncle Gaara." They all smiled at him and Haru looked at his brother in worry. He was surrounded by all these animal gods and here he was a mere human. Aisu hugged him tightly and said, "Come on Haru!" Haru smiled lovingly towards his little brother and they all saw how gorgeous this child was. Even if he was just a human.

The doors opened to reveal Haru and Aisu walking next to eachother. Aisu throwing pedals down to the floor while Haru was bearing the rings that were to be placed on the bride and groom's fingers. Everyone awwned at how cute Aisu was. And Sasuke was shocked beyond life it self when Kyuubi and a blond haired red eyed boy walked with Naruto down the aisle. Sasuke breathed in deeply and watched as Naruto hugged his father and the boy. "Thank you father, Ryo."

Ah so it was Ryo, Naruto's oldest son. Hearing Tsunade as she started the ceremonies she said, "And I would like to say welcome to the family of the bride." Naruto blushed under his veil at the mention of his family.

The ceremony went on for a while and finally Naruto got to see Sasuke's face, and Sasuke to see Naruto's. As Tsunade was explaining these things Sasuke took his ring from Haruhi and placed it on Naruto's finger. And Naruto placed the ring on Sasuke's. "You may now kiss your bride." Tsunade said and then mumbled to herself, "I need some sake…"

Sasuke swooped down to give Naruto a long passionate kiss. Haru and Aisu stared at them in happiness. Happy that their Chichiue and Otousan were happy now…

--

Kyuubi and Tsunade sat in the reception room drinking sake and talking about things.

Naruto and Sasuke were dancing together or at least Sasuke was trying to teach Naruto how to dance. Naruto wasn't used to human dances and so he went to Aisu after the dance and Kyuubi nodded to the band and they played an upbeat movement. Naruto and Aisu began dancing around. This dance was to grab the person that you loved the most and dance with them. Ryo and Reihi laughed and ran out onto the dance floor fallowing in the dance. Naruto took Sasuke's hand and led him to dance with him. While Aisu took Haru's hand. "Come on you just do this!" Aisu said spinning around Haru and then Haru spun around him. They both danced next to eachother. Naruto and Sasuke were laughing and Kyuubi asked, "May I cut in?" Sasuke nodded and Naruto began laughing as Kyuubi lifted him into the air. "So how many kits are you holding now?" Naruto blushed and said, "Three… They won't be born for another few weeks."

"Really cause the chakra ratings say they could be born any time now. It's best that you be careful." Nodding to the band to go into the slower movement he took his son close to him. "I'm so proud of you Naruto… You don't know how happy I am for you. Sasuke is an amazing person and Aisu and Haru are so happy. I love you so much my son. My love for you is unconditional and I will always love you no matter what." Naruto rubbed his head next to his father's chest. "A kit never out grows his parents stomach." Naruto said to him and Kyuubi laughed a bit. Looking to see Sasuke pick up his two sons and rock them in his arms. He smiled…

--

Naruto's family had been staying with them for a few weeks. "So who's taking care of the mountain then?" Naruto asked sipping a little tea with his family members around the table. It was raining outside and was very dark.

"Who else would I trust, Sasori of course." Kyuubi said sipping his tea. "He's my most loyal and trustworthy friend. I also have Kakashi and Gai there to make sure that nothing goes wrong." Naruto smiled and felt eyes on him. Looking towards the sourse he saw Sasuke staring at him. "You don't need to just stand there ya know. You can come join us." Koto was playing with Aisu's hair braiding some of the strands into really small braids. The boy was asleep while Hana was holding Haru in her arms rocking him to sleep while singing softly to him.

"Otousan." Hana said quietly to Sasuke, "Haru is so precious, very cute actually." Sasuke bent down next to his son and stroked his face. "He is… But look at you four. I haven't seen you all in twelve years and look at you. Beautiful girls turned into women and Ryo all mated and such. You amaze me." Koto smiled a bit and felt Aisu was asleep. "It's really late. We should put them to bed." Hana asked Ryo to come pick Haru up while Koto carried Aisu away to the bedrooms.

Naruto looked out and saw the moon in the sky. So peaceful, with the rain gently tapping on the windows and the smells of the summer night. But what ruined the moment was the searing hot pain in his side.

Feeling something wet come from him he simply stated, "It's time…" Reihi nodded and Naruto transformed himself into his fox form. Reihi waited for Sasuke to pick him up and they went towards the bedroom. Calling up Tsunade she came over right away with all of her equipment to check the children after they were born.

For about an hour the men waited as the women fussed over the children. Haru and Aisu walked down the hall with sleep still lingering in their eyes. "What's wrong Otousan?" Haru asked and Aisu held onto him. Sasuke laughed at the sight of seeing Haru with his bangs sticking up in the air and the tired expression on his face. His pajama shirt was half unbuttoned and he was holding his pillow with him. Aisu on the other hand looked just so innocent with the eyes and the yawn that would come from him.

"You're mother is giving birth to the babies right now…" Sasuke said and they both climbed in his lap. "Wake us when we get to see the babies…" Aisu said falling asleep. Haru was already asleep and Sasuke laughed quietly.

After another hour or so the door finally opened and out came an exhausted Reihi. Smiling towards the men she said to him. "Congratulations. You have three healthy children. Two boys and one girl." Sasuke walked in with the boys and woke them up. Naruto was relaxing at the feel of his little babies near him. Licking the last one clean he took the firstborn off his chest and placed the last child near his nipple. The child began feeding and Naruto began to relax again. There they were. Three children… A blond fox a, black fox and a fox with black fur and a patch of orange over his right eye and an orange paw on his left rear foot, with an orange tipped tail as well.

"Oh Naruto they're gorgeous." Aisu stared at the babies in awe. He always loved seeing newborns. They were always so fragile and precious.

"What should we name them Sasuke?"

"Which one was the first born?" Sasuke asked. Naruto showed him the black and orange fox. "Then the blond and then the black."

"Then the first born I wanted to name, Yuuto." Naruto smiled at the name. "How precious… And the blond can be named… Sayomi since she's so beautiful."

"What about the black one?" Sasuke asked and Haru simply said, "Kiyoshi…"

"Why Kiyoshi?"

Haru stared at them and then stated, "Something's wrong with him." They all looked at Haru in confusion. "What do you mean Haru?"

"Well it's hard to explain what I'm sensing. I'm sorry if I'm not making any sense." Sasuke handed him over to Tsunade who checked everything about him. Sighing heavily she said, "He's right… Kiyoshi is… Deaf. He can't hear anything."

Naruto stared at his black furred son in complete joy. Kyuubi took him from Tsunade and said to Sasuke, "You know Sasuke deaf children are considered a great blessing in our culture." Kiyoshi… A name that was suited for a boy like him. He was mewling for his moms milk so Kyuubi placed him down again. "There you go Kiyoshi, drink up now." Naruto held his children close to him. "Sayomi, Yuuto and Kiyoshi. My precious little babies…"

**TBC**

So yeah I'm up at um… late at night writing this… I'm gunna get in trouble for it but it was all in the sake of the fans!

So yeah the next chapter!

Next chapter: Four years later… (That's all… Can't say much more.)

So yeah…

_**IF YOU WANT A HARUAISU RELATION SHIP TELL ME IN YOUR REVIEW!!!**_

_**IF YOU DON'T… THEN TELL ME THAT AS WELL!!!**_

Sayomi- night born beauty or little night beauty

Kiyoshi- quiet

Yuuto- Gentle Big Dipper


	7. The Reverie Long Forgotten

Thanks for reviewing… As for the poll, It was 18 to 5 … So yeah. It's a HaruAisu as well. But for the people who don't like the idea. I'll make it bearably brotherly… love… At least that's what I've been doing for all this time! Silly me… But yeah it will be slight Shounen-ai. Because one of my favorite reviewers Sorakitty( ) Always makes me happy! I won't get into serious things like sex or anything like that I wouldn't be able to anyways. I would probably die.. You want that read Shiro-sama's things. (Shiro-sama is my idol! ; that's where I got the idea)

FYI I'm a pervert… I love reading incest things and… Yeah. Let's get on with this chapter… Ahem. Sorry for my babbling.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto… Damnit all…

**Chapter 7**

The Reverie Long Forgotten

_Four years later_

"I've been in hiding for far too long," Orochimaru said to Kabuto who was listening intently. "That horrible bitch must think I'm over with but he's sadly mistaken thanks to that Ryo. Aisu is turning sixteen this year. The year where I shall finally rule this world as my own!" Kabuto nodded and Orochimaru stared at him. "Kabuto I need you to do something for me."

Kabuto smirked moving his glasses up his nose, "Yes… Orochimaru-sama?"

--

Haru, a beauty of 15 soon to be 16. He now looked taller and more like his father and uncle every day. Dark wavy black hair with the long bangs flowing over his face, and the onyx black eyes that could go red in an instant. Haru was well loved by both the animal gods and humans. He was currently wearing his jounin outfit and his hitaiyate was tied snuggly around his neck making him seem childlike. He just got home from a long mission and longed to see his little brother at the academy where he taught. Aisu was a jounin who had the potential to be part of the ANBU black ops but he insisted that he should teach the students all they needed to know.

Stopping at the flower shop he bought white lily flowers there for his little brother, taking in the aroma he knew all too well. He bought flowers quite frequently for his little siblings because they all took a liking to them and they all loved the different fragrances. The shop owner, his "aunt" Ino, was leaning over the counter and looked towards Haru. She admired him like she did his father. Too bad his father was married to someone else, a man of all people but hey she could possibly have a chance with his son right? I mean Haru looked almost like his father only his bangs weren't parted to the side they all hung in his face rather nicely and he always had that caring look in his eyes.

"Being a secret admirer, Haru-kun?" Ino would always ask him, Haru would laugh as he picked out the different flowers to put into a bouquet for all his siblings. Answering back he would always say, "It's hardly secret. They're for my siblings…" Paying the woman what he owed he headed out ignoring the millions of stares from the girls that saw him come out of there. He had a smirk that said to them 'I am way too sexy and so I think I'll throw off my shirt and give it to the first girl to catch it.' Seeing a young girl down the street who was shoved by a bunch of other girls who started beating her up, noticing them as his "fan club" he glared, "Hey!" All the girls stopped to look at him and stared in awe at the beautiful creature, "You shouldn't be picking on others like that now run along." Haru said in his tenor voice his eyes curved to a nice caring smile towards the girl who was getting beat up on. The girl watched as the other girls began to walk away saying "Sorry Uchiha-kun!". Haru held out a hand to her and said, "Are you alright?" The girl nodded and Haru handed over a flower from the bouquet to her. "Here you go; now you should run along now." The girl took it and she smiled happily, "Thank you Haru-kun!" Running off with the flower to show her family he walked towards the academy.

Hearing the students out for recess he saw the object of his desires. Beautiful long white hair that was done up neatly in a braid and crystal blue eyes he was staring at the children yelling for them to behave themselves. Haru walked into the academy grounds and looked at all the little kids. Hearing some of the kids talking about, "Oh yeah Kiyoshi? Yeah he's an Uchiha but he's not the best. He just sits there on that swing and stares at us. What a dork!" Haru would glare at this and he looked towards the swing and saw his beautiful baby brother watching the children play. Haru sighed and walked towards his brother, sitting in front of him Kiyoshi's face turned from a sad look to a cheerful happy face, "Ahoo!" He said, it was Haru's nickname since he first was trying to teach Kiyoshi how to talk. Even though he knew his brother was deaf he still wanted to teach him how to speak.

Signing to Kiyoshi he said, "What are you doing by yourself Kiyo-chan?" Kiyoshi looked away sadly from his brother and towards the kids who were playing in the field. Talking back to him he said, "They said they don't like me… They told me I'm weird and that I don't belong here." It was true that Kiyoshi was deaf but he learned how to talk to people by studying the lip movements and vibrations when he was around 6 months. That was the only way Kiyoshi knew how to talk but he preferred signing. "I want to play with them but…" Signing the rest to him, "I'm just different…"

Haru sighed and pulled the 4 year old into his arms, "It's true that you're different. But that is because your mother is an animal god and you don't think that he's weird do you?" Kiyoshi shook his head, "I love mommy!" He signed to him. Haru nodded, "So do I, and he loves you too. You're just too complicated for these children to comprehend what goes on in your life." Kiyoshi smiled at the hand that was now on his cheek, "Thanks Haru…" Haru kissed his forehead and ran his hand though the black hair and stared into the red slotted eyes, "You are not weird." Kiyoshi smiled happily and saw Aisu heading over that way. "Aisu-nii!"

Haru looked at Aisu, his hair was done up in the short way but a long braid trailed down his back. He didn't wear a jounin vest like the others did. He wore white robes that bore the Uchiha and Uzumaki crest on the back. A blue sash was tied to the side as the long shirt overcoat covered the black pants that he wore underneath it. Aisu's crystal blue eyes were curved to an all knowing look. His brother was all knowing. He knew more than any sixteen year old should. But that was Aisu for you…

Aisu ran up to Haru and jumped into his waiting arms, "Haru! I missed you so much!" Kissing his brother he looked towards Kiyoshi who was sitting on the swing smiling at Aisu happily, "Oh my dear little brother Kiyo! What's wrong?" Kiyoshi smiled happily and signed to him, "Nothing Aniki, Haru-nii solved my problem!" He knew that his brothers were having an 'affair' and so he wanted to make everything stronger between them. Aisu hugged Haru and said, "Thanks Haru, I really appreciate it." Haru kissed Aisu and walked towards the kids with Kiyoshi in his right arm and Aisu in his left. "We should be getting home. The students are leaving and mom doesn't like Kiyoshi out past four." Haru laughed at Aisu's words.

"You sound just like him!" Aisu glared a bit at his brother, "Do not!"

--

Naruto was braiding Sayomi's long blond hair while Yuuto was reading books in the lounge with his father who was home from work early. Yuuto would look at the books and then at his father who was working on some files. "Otousan? Do you know where Kiyoshi is?" He said in a hushed tone so Naruto wouldn't hear it. He knew that his mother would flip if his youngest son was out longer than 4 o clock. Sasuke looked up from his papers and looked at Yuuto whose hair was black that faded into orange tips, reddish orange eyes looking at Sasuke's own black ones.

"I don't know Yuu-chan. But I bet that Aisu is taking care of him." Hearing the door open from the front Naruto and Sayomi walked to the front and they heard squeals of joy from the front door. "HARU!!" Naruto hugged his oldest son and ran his hand thorough his hair. "Oh you look so beautiful!"

Haru looked at him and said, "Thanks Chichiue, but I should get started on dinner. Kiyoshi says he wants fried fish tonight." Naruto kissed his forehead and licked his lips. "I love fried fish! What a good boy you are Haru!"

Naruto ran off to find Sasuke and he closed the door to the lounge while they listened to all their children fussing over what they wanted to go with their fish. Naruto stared at his husband with a loving look, "Hey Sasuke, it's Haru's and Aisu's 16th birthday next week and I was wondering…" running his hand over Sasuke's face, Sasuke was some how turned on by this, "Yes… Naruto?"

"I don't know… maybe you and I should let them go to the animal god kingdom for a week. I know how much they've wanted to see my father for a while so, while they take the children we'll have the house to ourselves." Sasuke liked where this was going. He thought on it for a bit, if he let his children leave to the kingdom then he and Naruto would be home alone and he would get laid… But if he didn't then Naruto and all his children would be moping around. But his children were still too young to go out of the gates by themselves. Sasuke pondered these things, "Haru could take care of all of them and Aisu would be fine taking care of the children. So sure, we could have someone meet them along the way to be safe." Naruto hugged his husband to the ground and kissed him. "I love you!! Thank you Sasuke!" Hearing the door open Aisu and Haru hugged him as well and so did the three little ones. "Thanks Otousan!"

Sasuke smiled at all of his children and his precious wife. "You're welcome, but you have to PROMISE me that you'll be safe on your journey to the Animal God Kingdom. It's nearing winter and it'll be a rough journey over there." Naruto rubbed his face against Sasuke's chest. _And Orochimaru is still out there…_

--

Haru began packing his things and noticed something protruding from the corner of his painted room. Walking over there he noticed it to be a little stuffed fox, "Uzo?" Sayomi entered the room and saw the cute fox that looked just like her, "Ah! Haru-chan it's so cute!" Haru patted her braided hair and handed the fox to her and she hugged it tightly. "His name is Uzo, at least that was what I called him. Will you take care of him Sa-chan?" Sayomi looked at the fox and nodded, "I will Haru-chan!" Running out and showing the fox to her mother Naruto laughed as he noticed it was his fur. Walking in he saw Haru putting things into his bag. Naruto walked in and sat on Haru's bed, "You're so grown up my son…" Haru breathed in deeply. "Mom, when you were in love with dad… How did you and him let your families know?"

Naruto smiled as he thought of this, "Well my father already knew who my mate was but Sasuke's family, besides your uncle Itachi, was dead before I met him. So that's how it worked out. Why are you asking such silly things?" Haru sat down next to him.

"I'm in love… I've been in love with this person for years now. He and I have and we've been doing it behind your back. I'm sorry mom it's just… I can't see myself without him." Naruto nodded and saw the necklace that Sasuke had given him sixteen years ago. Reaching out towards it he held it in his hands, "Haru… You are an Uchiha by name." Haru thought he was going to hear the whole 'Uchiha's are upstanding citizens and they don't disgrace their name by marrying someone who isn't of an upper class' lecture again. Naruto placed the necklace around Haru's neck and straitened it showing the Uchiha crest. "The name of your family is a great burden, I know because my family name is a burden as well." Haru stared at the pendant in disgust, it was the whole reason he stopped wearing it because he felt burdened. "You're an amazing boy Haru… and I love you no matter what. I hope that you and Aisu are happy." Haru backed off, "You knew?!" Naruto laughed and looked towards the painted ceiling that had various pictures of nightmares or other things.

"In my culture it isn't weird for twins to become mates or to fall in love. In fact I knew when I first conceived you that you and Aisu would fall in love. Considering that you two are the reincarnation of my uncle Rizu and Kazu who were Yin Yang children, they became mates and that's why twin relationships are the closest ones in my whole culture." Naruto lay against the wall and stared at his son who was dressed in his all black robes, exempting the white pants, which his grandfather had brought for him to wear around the animal gods. He looked just like a royal now. Naruto hugged his son around the neck and said to the boy, "You are an Uchiha by name; it doesn't mean that you need to live up to it. Live your own life, and have your own adventure. The time will come when you'll realize that your family is the closest thing to you." Naruto kissed his forehead and went off to help his younger children pack their things. Haru looked at the necklace that once he loathed, the family heirloom to the Uchiha family. He stared at it for a while and then smiled for a bit. _If I can be my own person and not live up to this name, then maybe my clans name isn't that bad. _ His mother accepted him and Aisu being together. But his father… He'd wait a while before telling him.

--Aisu

Aisu packed his things slowly. He never thought he'd leave to go with just his siblings to see their grandfather. Dressing in his formal robes he began tying the multiple belts up and then he stared at himself in the mirror. His hair was undone right now and it all fell down to a little past his butt. Taking the hair he carefully brushed it and began braiding it. Feeling hands clasp on his own and begin to braid his hair he looked in the mirror to see his father. Smiling as his father lovingly he waited until his father took the blue string and tied his hair up to keep it from falling out. Turning around quickly his hair fallowed him like a tail. "Thank you Otousan!" Sasuke ran his hand through Aisu's hair and said, "Will you promise to take care of your younger siblings?" Aisu nodded and went back towards his things. "Otousan… Thank you for allowing Haru and I go see grandfather. I really miss them." Sasuke smiled and kissed his son on the forehead. "Have a safe journey Aisu. And make sure Haru doesn't… go berserk."

Aisu understood and fiddled with the end of his hair. "I will father…"

"I know you will but I just wanted to be sure." Aisu stared at his father and said something that he knew would get his head chewed off. "Father… when I get to the mountain… I'm going to mate with Haru!" Shutting his mouth he turned away from his father who was surely going to burst out in anger. Breathing heavily he waited for the outburst, not hearing anything at all he turned to see his father standing there just waiting. "Father?"

"Why?"

"Father?"

"Why do you want to mate with your brother?" It wasn't angry… it wasn't calm. It was his normal voice. Aisu breathed deeply, "He and I had been… in love behind your back for years now. I'm sorry father but… we weren't sure if you'd accept it." Sasuke smiled shaking his head, "You thought I wouldn't accept my sons' wishes? I love both of you so much. If you and Haru want to do this… Then I'm fine. I just wish you would've told me earlier to save me the shock. I'm getting old and it's not good for my heart."

"You're NOT OLD!! You're only thirty-six!" Aisu exclaimed angrily practically telling him it was no laughing matter. It was sad they knew their own parents age… (AN// I don't know my mom's and dads age… They're something like thirty nine and forty… But my mom burned into my brain that she's twenty nine.)

Sasuke placed something on Aisu's neck. Aisu looked down to see his mother's family heirloom around his neck. "Father? Why did you have this?" Aisu stared at the feathered heirloom that had the symbols of the nine great beings.

"Because it was about time you earned it…" Sasuke said kissing Aisu on the forehead. "Be careful my precious child."

Aisu nodded and hugged his father again, "Thank you for accepting our relationship father…" Sasuke sighed shakily. "Of course my son…" He remembered what Naruto told him a couple years ago.

_Rizu and Kazu were killed because of their relationship. They… were going to have a child at that time but someone who was deeply in love with Rizu found out about their relationship and went to kill Kazu. They ended up killing Rizu instead. The world was sent into darkness and the only way to get the world back into balance… Was for Kazu to kill himself._

_Will that be the life for my children?_

--

Naruto was surprised at how hard it was to dress the three children for the winter conditions. "Really you kids! You should get into your clothing!" Kiyoshi sat on his bed fully dressed and packed already and just sat there with a blank look on his face. Naruto moved in front of him and signed, "Are you alright Kiyo-chan?" Kiyo nodded and said, "I'm fine mother…" ruffling his sons black hair he looked back towards Yuuto who was putting his shirt on backwards. "No Yuu-chan! You put it on the other way…."

Kiyoshi smiled at his mom's antics… Feeling someone come down the hall he said, "Someone's coming to door." Naruto nodded and waited seeing Sasuke in the doorway he laughed at the sight of his cute little children trying to get dressed. Sayomi squealed with joy and showed the little fox, "Look 'tousan! Haru-kun gave me his foxy!" Sasuke remembered the fox, _Uzo you fummy faw!_ Sasuke missed the sweetness of his son. He knew that his baby boy was growing up and that he couldn't stop him. Feeling tears in his eyes he thought on his sons, Aisu and Haru were so grown up yet they would always be his babies.

"'tousan?" Seeing the beautiful blue eyes staring up at him he patted her hair wiping the tears away. "It's okay Sa-chan. I'm just remembering things…"

"Mommy! When does Sa-chan get to see Oji-sama?" Naruto finally got Yuuto's clothes on and finished tying the last belt. "You can go as soon as your Aniki's are ready." Hearing a knock on the door they saw Haru and Aisu all ready to go. "We're ready Chichiue, Otousan."

Aisu was in a black cloak that covered his body with his hood down and his braid running over his shoulder.Haru was in a black cloak as well and was staring at his family lovingly. "Well are you three ready to go?" Kiyoshi looked at them with a look of horror on his face and then away. "Something bad is going to happen." He said softly to himself. Naruto listened to his and thought on it a bit. "Kiyo-chan? Is something wrong?"

Kiyo signed something to his mother and Naruto shook his head, "It will be fine Kiyo-chan. Aisu is strong and he won't let anything happen to himself." Aisu was confused. What was going to happen to him? He knew his little brother had blasts into the future but since he was deaf it he didn't know how to speak really complicated words. And it was hard on him.

"Kiyo, you need to come over here. Nothing bad is going to happen on this trip!" Aisu said as his brother went into his mother's arms sobbing something that couldn't be made into words. They were of a different tongue and Naruto was surprised. He never taught Kiyoshi the language of the animal gods. He never taught him the ancient language.

"Listen Kiyo-chan. Everything will be fine… Maybe you can ask your grandfather about these things. He knows things that most people don't." Kiyo looked into his mind. Gasping loudly! "SNAKES!!!" screaming in his own mind Naruto didn't know what he was talking about. But his son was screaming about snakes all around him, "Please! Don't let go! I see snakes… They're surrounding him…" Aisu began breathing heavily at the mention of snakes.

Haru groaned loudly placing his hand on Kiyoshi's head he did a few seals with his right hand, Kiyoshi was then knocked unconscious. Haru shook his burning hand, "Damn! I hate it when he does that." Picking up Kiyoshi from Naruto's arms he said, "He needs to get these things out of his mind. Once we reach the boundaries of Suna we'll be safe. Come on you two we're wasting daylight!" Aisu was leaning against the wall with wide eyes, "Snakes… Orochimaru… No… NO!" Slamming his hand against the wall he watched as the wall was still intact. Sighing in relief he stood up again. Throwing his sack over his shoulder he ran out the door and towards the gate where his family was already. Aisu smiled, "We'll be going now. See ya later mom, dad." Aisu turned around and began walking. "Aisu, Wait!" Naruto yelled towards him. Aisu turned around his eyes filled with tears. "Please… keep Haru near you at all times. We'll see you in a week okay?"

--

Kyuubi lay in his bed and thought on the nightmare. Snakes… thousands of snakes. His grandchildren… Waking up he ran out of the room. "RYO!" Reihi ran into Kyuubi and said, "You know too?"

"Yes, apparently Orochimaru wasn't satisfied with Naruto getting married to Sasuke. We need to protect Aisu and Haru at all costs. We can't have the same accident happen twice." Reihi nodded. "Should I send Kakashi out to meet them?" Kyuubi nodded his head.

"I'm going to send out Kiba, Akamaru, Neji and Lee as well…" Reihi nodded. "What about Akatsuki your majesty?"

"You know they're on a different mission right now." She nodded. "Yes your majesty." Running off to gather the people Kyuubi saw Gaara walking towards him. "What's the matter Chichiue?" Kyuubi looked at him.

"Aisu and Haru are coming here along with the kits. I need to send Lee out to meet them." Gaara's eyes were wide. "Are you kidding?! He's pregnant! He can't do that!"

Running out of the castle towards his mate who was already on the move, he thought on Naruto. _Naruto you fool! You let your own sons go out into the world by themselves without you or Sasuke to protect them? Do you want them killed?_

--

They were resting by a brook while Aisu was setting up the fire for their second night. He could see the mountain. The mountain where he lived for twelve long years with that snake man. "Are you alright Aisu?" Aisu looked towards Haru with sad eyes, then towards the three children who were sound asleep.

Looking at the fire he said, "I'll be fine… But I still can't get what Kiyoshi said out of my mind. Me being surrounded by snakes… It brings back horrible memories."

"_My little Aisu-chan, do you want to know what your mother suffers each time you mess up?_"

"_Orochimaru, no! Let him go, leave him alone!"_

Aisu cringed at the thought of that moment, "Snakes were everywhere in that room, ones tying up Chichiue, and ones keeping me tied up so then I would have to witness it. And then…" He paused as the memory hit him again.

"_Aisu-kun…it'll feel much better soon I promise…"_

"My only friend… betrayed me and raped _me_. Then Orochimaru did… and then everyone else did and Chichiue was forced to watch. Just like I was forced to watch him as he was in heat and he was dying because Orochimaru was defiling him like that…" Haru's eyes were wide at his brother's statement. Haru wrapped his arm around Aisu and kissed him, "You'll be fine so long as I'm around you…" Leaning into the others embrace he stared at the fire and the snow that was by him.

"So close… yet so far apart." Haru looked at him and then towards the flames. "What do you mean Ai?"

"Chichiue told me once… that the snow and fire were always so close to eachother on the mountain… So close you could almost see them touching. Yet they were always so far apart. They could never exist with eachother because one would eventually kill the other. Spring brings death to winter…Winter brings death to everything…" Aisu head rested by his brother's chest as he watched the flames dance. Haru kissed his head and said quietly, "Go to sleep I'll keep guard…" Aisu nodded and began to nod off.

Haru thought on those words. Were they a sign of something yet to come?

Hours later Haru heard a rustling in the bushes and so he woke Aisu. "Get the children…" Aisu nodded and gathered the children in his arms. Waiting for whomever it was to show their faces…

Seeing the last person he wanted to see, "K.. Kabuto?"

The silver haired man stared at him happily, "Hello Aisu-kun. It's been a long time since I've seen your face. My how you've grown… and look your hair is longer too. You look absolutely stunning." Aisu backed away with the three children.

"No… what are you doing here Kabuto?!" Haru looked at his brother and towards the intruder with a glare. Nobody talked about his Aisu like that except him!

"Who ever you are, get out of here, I won't hesitate to kill you…" Kabuto stared at him, "I know I should listen to that as a real threat but I choose not to. You see Aisu-kun, Orochimaru has missed you after all these years. And he wants me to bring you to see him… Just like old times wouldn't you say?"

Aisu's eyes were threatening to spill tears, "You bastard! Still doing his dirty work, what does he want from me this time? To give birth to demon spawn?! You all are sick minded scum!!" He said and the children began to wake up. Kabuto looked at them and said, "Ah so these are the new cubs. Yuuto," He said pointing to Yuuto, "Sayomi," pointing to Sayomi, "And Kiyoshi… I've heard much about him. Yet why does he still sleep?"

Sayomi looked at Aisu and Haru, "Nii-san? Are we there yet?" Aisu held them back. "Go back to sleep Sa-chan…"

Kiyoshi was stirring in his sleep.

Haru plotted things in his mind, if he could get to this mystery person they could get to the mountain in about ten minutes if they ran at full speed. But one of them would have to carry two of the children.

Kabuto looked at them and smirked, doing a few hand signs he threw something at Haru and vines began to wrap around his wrists making Haru unable to move his arms. "Haru!" Aisu yelled and began to slash at the restraints. But then he saw… Feathers? Beautiful white feathers like the snow, he could hear Kabuto's voice whispering… "Fall into your Reverie my prince… Fall into the reverie long forgotten." Aisu started rubbing his eyes and used a release jutsu on himself and Haru stared at him about to fall asleep as well.

"Ai…su." He fell to the ground and the children were asleep with him. Kabuto kept Aisu awake and brought him close to his chest. "My dear Aisu-kun… Don't you remember how I would hold you like this? How I would hold you close to my chest as you would cry in loneliness. Let's go back.. Back to those days…" Aisu's eyes closed and his dreams surrounded him.

--

Opening his eyes he looked around he was surrounded by familiar trees and he was sitting by a little brook that was softly running over tiny pebbles and the grass was lush and soft underneath him. Upon further inspection he saw the large stone walls of the castle. "I'm in the animal god kingdom?" Seeing his hands they were so small. Much smaller than his sixteen year old hands. Running towards the brook he looked at the reflection. He looked like he did ten years ago… When he was six.

"How did this happen?" Aisu wondered touching the cold water. "How am I here?"

"Aisu-kun!" A worried voice yelled in relief and Aisu saw Kabuto running towards him. Aisu backed off towards the tree, "Wh-what do you want Kabuto?!" Aisu said in a rather scared tone. Kabuto kneeled down and touched his face, "Where did you go? Don't you know how worried everyone is? Let's get you to the dining hall everyone is worried sick…" Kabuto picked him up in his arms and Aisu began hyperventilating. Screaming and thrashing in the arms he began saying, "Where's Haru? Where's Kiyoshi, Sayomi, and Yuuto?" Kabuto put Aisu down and said, "You must've hit your head pretty hard Aisu-kun. I don't know who you're talking about."

Aisu began crying at the thought of this, "B…but I want my Haru!" Kabuto shook his head, "We should get you to your mother. He'll help you find your new friend."

Aisu walked into the dining hall and was tackled by his mother they were the only ones in the dining hall, "Oh my god Aisu, where did you go?" Aisu hugged his mother, "I… don't know.. But where's Haru?!" Naruto's grip tightened at the mention of his brother's name. "I… I don't know who you're talking about Aisu. Let's get you some food and some rest okay Aisu?" Naruto set his son down and began walking away.

Orochimaru was eating his dinner and looking at Aisu who was playing with his food. "Is something wrong Aisu-kun?" Aisu looked up in horror and said back quickly, "Yes! Where's my Haru you bastard?! What did you do with him?" Everyone was taken back on his tone towards Orochimaru. Aisu was glaring at everyone waiting for an answer. Orochimaru stared at him with a calm face when really Naruto could feel that he was pissed that Aisu would yell at him like that.

"Orochimaru, please don't hurt him…" He whispered to him pleading him to not hurt Aisu. Orochimaru replied, "I don't know what you're talking about Aisu-kun. But we can surely look for him after dinner."

Aisu glared and got on the table moving towards him. "I want my Haru! I want to see him and I don't want to be here! You're a bastard who doesn't know anything!" Naruto stared at his son with begging eyes silently begging him to stop, Aisu realized that he just set his mother up for the world of pain. "Chichiue…"

"Aisu RUN!" Naruto said and the boy began his run as the sound guards began fallowing after him.

He was knocked out again…

Waking up he felt he couldn't move his arms. Looking around he could hear crying and pleading, "Please don't hurt him! Don't hurt my baby Orochimaru!"

Aisu's eyes were wide, "No…" He said, this was that one night.

The whole pains, the screams… The rape. "Now Kabuto, make sure you don't hold back on him."

"Yes Master…"Aisu saw Kabuto approaching him, "NO! Don't do this to me again Kabuto! I understand my place! I'm sorry… I forgot! Please! Please just stop!!" Kabuto didn't listen to him. He touched his body and went towards his entrance. He could feel it just like when he was first touched like this. _I'm a virgin again?!_ "STOP!!!"

He could hear Kabuto whisper into his ear, "Does it hurt Aisu? Just like when you were a virgin? Doesn't it feel the same?" Aisu began thrashing around. "Please stop Kabuto!"

But he didn't… Kabuto went all the way with him. "You don't know how long I've been waiting to do that again Aisu-kun." Aisu could feel the blood and semen rushing out of him. "Pedophile…"

Kabuto smirked and Aisu looked around but could only see black.

He began to awake from the dream…

"Ka… Kabuto?" Aisu said looking at his family, "Haru… what about my Haru? What about them?"

"Don't worry Aisu… They'll be killed off soon." Aisu tried punching at Kabuto who easily caught his hands. "Aisu… I'm giving you a choice. You can come with me back to Orochimaru and work for him to rule this world and your siblings will be safe. But if you don't…" Kabuto held Aisu in his arms and moved his face towards the other four on the ground. "Or I will take your siblings and kill them before your eyes. Just like old times…" Kabuto watched the tears form in his eyes.

"If I go to Orochimaru… What all would I be doing?" Aisu said holding onto the arms tightly. Kabuto kissed his neck and his face, "You'd give your powers to Orochimaru… You'd turn the world over to darkness and…" Kabuto said bringing Aisu's face to his own. "Orochimaru promised me that you'd become my mate…" Aisu stared at him in horror and began to cry heavily. "Haru… Haru…."

"You have three days to decide Aisu-kun… I'll be waiting until then. Just remember it's you or your siblings. Take your time. I'll be back for you in three days."

Kabuto was gone by then and Aisu fell to the ground… Aisu stared at his siblings with tear filled eyes.

_The reverie long forgotten… Yes I remember._

_He was always by my side… from the moment he came to the moment he raped me. Kabuto was my only friend. He was my caretaker and I loved him so much. He would play with me and watch over me when I was training. And when Chichiue was always gone or was with Orochimaru… he would be there to comfort me. I knew him as the only friend because everyone else was afraid of me… But he made me feel like I was more than a weapon… More than some stupid thing that had to get stronger each moment… He made me feel alive, like I had a purpose for living other than listening for orders. I… loved him. But he… hurt me. When I sat there and watched as he and many other people whipped my mother before my eyes. As Orochimaru raped him and made me watch… But what hurt the most was when Orochimaru told Kabuto to do it to me… The look of horror in Chichiue's eyes as my virginity was taken for the very first time…By a man that I cared for. But he…wanted me too?_

Releasing the genjutsu on Haru the boy woke up. "Aisu? Where's that son of a bitch so I can kill him?!"

Aisu shook his head, "Please pay no attention to it… we need to hurry fast if we are make it to the mountain."

Aisu was carrying Kiyoshi in his arms. While Haru carried the other two, they were running so hard but when they came to a stop they only saw that it was Kakashi and the others. "Thank god…" Aisu said.

Lee gathered the children in his arms, "Aisu-kun are you alright?" Aisu nodded looking at the dark bruises on his arms. "Just like when I was raped…" He whispered.

"We need to hurry, I'm being fallowed…" Lee nodded and Kakashi placed Aisu on his back. Haru placed Sayomi in Neji's arms and Yuuto in Kiba's. "Let's go!"

They all ran until they reached the base of the mountain. Gaara was standing there and yelled, "Lee!" Running towards his mate Lee was holding Kiyoshi close to his chest. "Don't worry so much Gaara-san. I just needed to retrieve the children."

Kyuubi rushed out and gathered Aisu and Haru into his arms, "Oh my god… I thought you wouldn't make it…"

Aisu began crying, "He forced me to witness it again…" Kyuubi understood. "Come in little one and get some rest. I set up a room for you and Haru to use. I'll put the little ones in bed." Aisu nodded and began the walk towards the castle. The barrier closed again and he felt just a little safer. Safe from the world… but not Orochimaru.

--

Aisu took his hair out from his braid and stared at the bruises on his nearly naked body. He hurt all over, the bruises and cuts weren't from laying in the forest. They were in the same exact place as when he was raped. The cuts were from the whips and the brusies from getting hit. Aisu cried… He couldn't avoid it…

Putting on the sleeping garments he heard someone enter. Seeing Haru he fell into his embrace.

_The reverie long forgotten wasn't forgotten… It was just lost. Something that was lost purposefully…_

Staring into his brothers eyes he thought, _Will Orochimaru never let me love? Will Kabuto really kill this beautiful creature in front of me? _

Hugging Haru tightly he said thought again, _No…To love someone else would be to get soft. _

_He wanted me to be so strong that I could never be soft._

Kyuubi looked at them and began his walk again.

"If only you knew Aisu… If only you knew."

**TBC**

What's Kyuubi hiding this time? Hrm.. Sorry to you guys who would find this pathetic. shoots self

Nah…. Once again sorry to you guys who didn't want it. Sorry! But the crowd has spoken…

**Next Chapter:** Kyuubi's horrible past… _Shukaku…I'm doing this for you._

So yeah stay tuned… You'll get to figure out the full story about how Shukaku died.


	8. The Past of Kyuubi

LOL… I'm glad you all hated that last chapter! ; I hated it too… SO yeah.

One question… Is Kyuubi a girl? Cause I am so confussled. Even if he is then I'm changing his gender for like… All my stories. (Except for LWTU because Kyuubi was a girl in that) So yeah don't give me shit or anything on that. ENJOY Kyuubi's horrible past… The mystery of how Shukaku died.

**Chapter 8**

The past of Kyuubi 

It was a little over 34 years ago that Shukaku walked with him down these very hallways. Kyuubi could still hear his eldest brother's cheerful laugh that would cause him to laugh as well. It was a deep laugh that could never be forgotten. But… Kyuubi couldn't remember his voice at all. Shukaku was beautiful, he could still vividly see his long tan hair with blue streaks flowing wildly around him. Golden eyes that held wisdom far beyond comprehension while the white of his eyes were black. Kyuubi missed those eyes… He missed his brother. Walking towards the graveyard he saw the monument. _"Dedicated to Shukaku of the wind, the greatest leader of the mountain and a hero to all of us…"_

Lately it had just been him who came to visit the grave but today he saw his adopted son. Young Gaara who was sitting in front of the monument that was carved to look just like the wind god. Kyuubi walked towards Gaara who was just staring at it. But his eyes held more sorrow then any time he had seen them before.

Gaara looked back to see who the intruder was, Kyuubi watched to see Gaara look at the statue. "Gaara?"

"Hello Otou-sama." Kyuubi sat down next to him and smiled at the monument. "Your father… I miss him so much…"

Gaara nodded, "I never knew him… But all the stories you told me as a child… It makes me wish I did."

Kyuubi held Gaara close to him, "Shukaku was amazing that was true. But he was the wind, he always told me he felt… caged. Like he couldn't be free. So when he did die, he told me he would join with the great spirit and fly like the wind through all eternity. He didn't know your mother was pregnant with you at the time but he… He must be proud of you Gaara."

Gaara looked towards Kyuubi, "I wonder sometimes if I'll ever be able to see him…"

"You will when your time comes Gaara. And he'll welcome you with open arms."

--

"Sayomi! Yuuto! Wait for me!!" Kiyoshi yelled with tears in his eyes, "Don't leave me!!" Sayomi looked back towards her little brother, "Kiyo-chan! You need to keep up if you are going to play with us!" Kiyoshi looked away sadly, "I'm sorry Sayomi… But I can't run that fast." Sayomi sighed angrily, "We're only going to be here for a week Kiyo-chan! We need to explore this place from top to bottom!"

"Now, now children." Came a smooth beautiful voice from behind them, turning to face their grandfather. "There's no need to explore this place in one day. You have a whole week to figure that out." Sayomi and Yuuto glomped their grandfather into the ground. "Oji-sama!!"

"Now what was this I heard you telling your sibling? Something about not letting him play with you?" Sayomi and Yuuto looked away sadly. "Sorry Oji-sama…"

"Don't say sorry to me…" He said shaking his head towards Kiyoshi who was walking away sadly. "Kiyo-chan! Wait!"

Kyuubi smiled at the children and felt another presence. "Aisu?" The beautiful white haired teen was standing behind a pole in the other hall way. Kyuubi smiled and bid him to come over to him.

Aisu walked out of the separate hall way. "Oji-sama…"

"What's wrong my Aisuhare?" Aisu looked towards the pond, "Kiyoshi said something before we came here…"

"What did he say?" Kyuubi asked pulling Aisu's face to meet his all knowing eyes.

"Snakes… Thousands of them were surrounding me…" Kyuubi understood. "I can understand that. My elder brother Otoku…I'm sorry. It's not a great story."

Aisu looked at his grandfather. "What happened Oji-sama?"

"Maybe you should come with me… Gather everyone into the tranquility room. It was time you all knew."

Sitting in the tranquility room as everyone gathered in. Gaara, Kakashi, Lee, and etc. Haru, Aisu, and the children. Kyuubi began, "It all began when I was a young child."

--

I was a young six year old with short blondish red hair and crimson eyes. I was young but that didn't mean that I wasn't wise. My elder siblings were living on the mountain at that time: Shukaku, Mizuni, Raitori, Tsuchino, Otoku, Rizu, Kazu, and Jikuko. So being the youngest I was as you heard training to be the king of the animal gods.

I would always walk down the halls and hear whispers from everyone about how inadequate I was to be the king. But as I walked down the hall I would always meet up with Shukaku. I loved my older brother so much, but with every good brother… There was a bad one. My elder brother Otoku was a dangerous viper known for his temper and his cunning plan. He was a strategist who always got his way, and what he wanted from me was to be the ruler of the kingdom.

Now my father knew of all this. My father the Great Spirit was no ordinary person… He was the creator of the nine great beings and what's more was that he was blind, deaf, and dumb as in he couldn't speak. But my father paid no attention. All of my siblings were special and so this is where my story truly begins.

My father would always hold great feasts in honor of the great beings, my brother was turning 16 at the time and so he was earning his mating ceremony. Shukaku stared at all of my siblings in the room and he looked at all of them. He was choosing his eternal mate at the time and he looked right past all the other siblings and chose me.

"I want Kyuubi," He said in his deep voice as I stared at him in shock. Why did he want me? I was a dominant male wasn't I? He surely wanted a submissive. Our father looked towards me and said to Shukaku, "Wouldn't you rather have another sibling? Kyuubi is a dominant male after all." Shukaku shook his head and told my father, "I want Kyuubi as my mate. I don't care much for children as long as I can have Kyuubi."

That was when Otoku took a stand, "Why does Shukaku get Kyuubi as his mate?! What if I want him as _my _mate?"

Raitori stood up then and exclaimed, "But why should you get to decide when I am years older then you?" The whole room got into an uproar and the only people who weren't screaming were Rizu, Kazu and I.

Rizu and Kazu were sitting next to me and saying something along the lines of, "I don't see what the big deal is."

I didn't either, at the sight of all my siblings fighting on one subject I couldn't stand it anymore. "STOP IT!!" I yelled with my young voice almost cracking. "SHUT UP AND STOP IT!!" I screamed towards them backing towards the door I saw all their eyes on me, "I don't want any of you fighting on a stupid subject, I won't be any of your mates because I don't want you fighting! Siblings are supposed to love and respect eachother. If nii-san really wants me as his mate I won't become his unless everyone is okay with it! Besides what makes you think I want to be mated right now?"

It was the truth, I was young and I didn't want to think of mating at that point in my life. They were all just making me angry at the thought and I could hear as I left the room and sat outside the door my father speaking to them, "You see what you have done? You have all ashamed me for creating such disrespectful children. I am allowing Shukaku to choose a mate because he is the eldest and you will all get your turns. But Kyuubi is the future ruler of this mountain and all of you; you disgrace me because you upset your future ruler, your youngest sibling who shouldn't know about fighting right now. If he was the ruler he would've banished you all to the depths of hell! Shukaku, you should know better that two dominants cannot mate with eachother, the same with you Otoku. Raitori, Jikuko I will not allow such bickering on my lands so long as I rule this mountain. Rizu, Kazu you are free to leave. I thank you for not getting involved in this…" I was about to cry for my siblings. They were all getting punished because I was the soon to be ruler of the mountain.

I sat near the door and watched as my older siblings came out of the room. I watched as Kazu ran a hand through Rizu's hair and kissed him. I wished… I wished that I would find a love like that. But, I looked back in the room to see Shukaku and Otoku still fighting on the same subject, "You just want him for power Otoku! You won't take care of him!"

"And you think that you will? You want him because that would make you the ruler like you planned on from the very beginning! You always thought you were better than us because you were the eldest but mark my words brother, I _will_ have Kyuubi as _my_ mate no matter what! And I will kill you if I need to, to make that possible!" At the sight of my brother walking towards the door angrily, I ran… I ran as hard as I could and I ran straight into Rizu and Kazu who were just walking down the hall. I looked at them and they showed me their toothy grins. "What are you running from Kyuubi-kun?" I hurriedly got up and bowed in apology. "I saw elder brother Otoku coming my way with an angry look in his eyes."

"He always has that look." Rizu pointed out to me and I shook my head furiously. "No! It was angrier than before, like he was going to kill something. And by his attitude I would say it was Shukaku-nii that he was going to kill." Rizu and Kazu looked at me strangely. "Why would he want to kill Shu-nii? It's not like mating with you is _that_ important."

I thought on those words for many years. Was I really not that important… I watched as my siblings would still bicker over whose mate I was to be. Shukaku was given the choice by my father, either have me or find someone else. Shukaku chose me… I was sitting in the room where they have the women dress you for a mating ceremony when I heard a knock on the door. I was by myself just staring at the mirror that held my image in there. It was horrible for me to think I would be mating with my eldest brother without the support of my other siblings. I looked towards the door where Mizuni was standing, my only sibling who truly understood how I felt. "Shukaku is happy that you're doing this but… why aren't you?" I looked at her with tear filled eyes and told her, "Everyone is against my getting mated to Shukaku-nii. I—I want everyone to be happy with whom I mate with."

I remember her placing her arm around me and telling me, "It is quite alright Kyuubi-kun. To be a great ruler you must have the trust of your people. I trust you so you have me on your side." I hugged her tightly and watched as she left. Only a little more than a minute passed and I happily allowed entrance to whomever it was at the door thinking it was Mizuni who came back to tell me something else. But I saw my brother Otoku… And my other siblings… I saw them all come in with sadistic looks plastered on their faces. It… it scared me so much. I watched as they came near me.

Otoku was the first to speak, "We wanted to give you a present before you were mated to Shukaku." He said the name with such malice that I backed away onto the bed that was in the room. I remember tripping over it and then…

…

Then snakes surrounded me, thousands… maybe hundreds. Otoku looked at me and grinned. Well… Let's just say, Aisu knows what I'm talking about… I don't wish to talk about such things in front of the young ones.

I was found in the room covered in blood and my father then banished everyone from the mountain, everyone except Shukaku, Mizuni, Rizu, Kazu and myself.

Shukaku was the only one I could confide in. He was actually the only one I would be near.

--

Kyuubi stopped. "I… I can't go on anymore for tonight." Aisu understood, everyone did. It was too much strain on his mind to remember all of that in just one sitting.

Kyuubi looked at his grandchildren, "I will continue the rest tomorrow. Please get some rest." They all stood up and began leaving the room. "I'll be out in a minute Haru… I just need to talk with Oji-sama."

Kyuubi waited till everyone was out of the room, "What may I help you with Aisu?"

"Oji-sama… Please help me!" Aisu said running into the arms, "Kabuto… Kabuto."

"Kabuto? What did he say to you Aisuhare?!" Aisu fell to the ground in a crying fit, "He… He said he'd kill everyone, my precious Haru. He'd kill him if I didn't come with him in two days." Kyuubi held him in his arms about to cry himself.

"He also said that if I did come with him… I'd become his eternal mate. Please… don't make me do it. Don't make me lose my love again." Kyuubi held his grandson close to him, "My beautiful Aisuhare… Why?... Why did it have to be you? The spirit of my brother… Aisu. Oh my beautiful grandson." Both sat in the room and wept as Haru listened outside with anger clear in his gaze. _Aisu is mine I won't give him up to some lowlife cretin who thinks of my Aisu as a whore!_ Haru began walking down the hall everyone avoiding the heir of the Uchiha clan.

--

"Is something wrong Haruhi?" Haru looked behind him and saw his uncle Itachi behind him. "Uncle Itachi?" Itachi walked over towards his nephew and overlooked the horizon. It was a beautiful view of all the different villages. The mountain could see Konoha, Suna, Oto, and Tsuchigakure.

"So many places… SO little time to visit them all…" Haru looked at Itachi dumbfounded, "What do you mean uncle?" Itachi smiled a bit and leaned on the railing. "… You know Haru. Nobody can be sure how long they are to live. I never thought I'd live to see past thirty but… Here I am." Looking at Haru he said, "What I'm trying to say is, spend time with the ones you love now. Journey later… For all you know, Aisu-kun will be taken from you." Snapping his fingers, "Just like that. Protect your little brother with your life Haru. I did for my brother, now you must for yours. Like you…" He said looking away from Haru and out towards the sunset again. "I was in love with my brother. Not a brotherly love either. He and I were always looking out for the other, but then I met your mother. On a mission and so that was when things got horrible. I… I pretended to kill myself and then that night. I left Konoha for good… It was only until sixteen years ago that I was allowed back into the city walls so I could protect you and Sasuke." Itachi looked towards the stars, the beautiful stars.

"An old proverb says that the stars predict the future. What do you think they say Haruhi?" Haru looked towards the sky he could see nothing… The stars said nothing. "They say nothing Uncle."

Itachi said, "Listen harder, look harder at them… They are speaking but you just need to listen."

Haru listened again, "I still can't hear anything." Itachi smirked, "It's because you're listening for a specific thing. Clear your mind… The stars, the planet, the universe is speaking to all of us. We just need to let go of our pride and listen for anything… Clear your mind of the anger that clouds it Haruhi. The world pays no heed to those who won't listen." Itachi began to walk away and Haru turned back, "Uncle! Wait, what did you mean 'won't listen'?

"If you are ignorant and don't listen to anyone's advice. Then you'll end up dying before you even know it. That was what the old proverb was talking about, listen to what I have to tell you. Your life is in danger Haruhi, and I know how much you love your little brother Aisu but… his life isn't the only one on the line. Have you ever thought of your mother, your father, your younger siblings? Anyone besides Aisu? Your family is the closest thing to you and if you lose them you'll have no one left. Your father learned that lesson when he was younger and I learned it when I left Konoha. Haru… you're a beautiful young man but as the eldest sibling you need to take care of them. Okay? That is all I have to say…" Itachi began walking and Haru looked towards the east where his mother and father were. "Mother, Father? I don't know what to do…"

"Well what do you need to know my son?" Haru turned around and saw nobody, turning back around he saw no one. Haru shook his head, _I must be delusional._

--

Orochimaru smirked as Kabuto told him everything. "And what of Haruhi?"

"He will be easy to kill…" Orochimaru laughed a bit, "And what about Aisu? Is he willing to come here?" Kabuto smirked, "I put him back in his place just as you ordered me to Orochimaru-sama."

"That's a good boy Kabuto… Soon this world will be ruled by me and Kyuubi and nobody will be able to stop me."

Evil laughter could be heard all around the village of Sound.

--

Kyuubi remembered so much from the last day he ever saw his older brother… He couldn't get it out of his mind…

--

"In remembrance of the yin yang children Rizu and Kazu, without them the world would fall out of balance." Shukaku stated as Kyuubi looked at the grave. "Shukaku-nii… Why did they have to die?" Kyuubi said with tears and hiccups as he saw the grave of the two older siblings. Shukaku stared at Kyuubi and hugged him close. "The selfishness of others ends up being the demise of loved ones." Kyuubi looked at the grave again and then saw the smaller child that was between the two. "They had an unborn kit… It's not fair to them!"

"Life isn't fair my brother, if it was then we would learn nothing." Kyuubi nodded and began walking back towards the castle. "Shukaku-nii? How many years ago was it that they died again?"

"Over four hundred. Why do you ask?" Kyuubi shook his head, "Just wondering, how's your mate anyways?"

"I wouldn't call her my mate Kyuubi, but… she's fine anyways." Kyuubi nodded.

That was when things got bad… The skies turned dark and lightning began to fill the sky. The sounds of snakes could be heard as water began to flow down the mountain. "Shukaku-nii, do you hear that?" Shukaku nodded, "Kyuubi go back into the castle gather everyone into a safe place!"

Kyuubi was inside for most of the night hearing the terrible noises. "I'm going out to help him!" Kyuubi exclaimed feeling two sets of arms around him he saw his brothers mate and Naruko. "Please Kyuubi, you mustn't! Shukaku will be fine you just need to believe in him."

"My brother is in trouble, this mountain is in trouble and you expect me to stay here and do nothing?! I promised myself that I would protect this mountain if I gave my life for it and I will do it!" Kyuubi ran out of the room where the women were all in hiding. "Kakashi, Gai, keep the women, elderly, and children safe, gather all the guard and any young man who is capable of fighting to get out there!" Kakashi and Gai nodded and went off to gather the people.

Kyuubi ran outside to see Shukaku in a battle against his other siblings, the ones who were banished from the mountain. "Raitori?" Raitori was still the same beautiful self but she turned to see her little brother, her eyes were narrowed and had slits in them her usual long curly hair was now straight and wrangled to an ugly form.

"Tsuchino?" Tsuchino turned to look at him, his face was distorted from glaring at him and his eyes were slits too it looked like he was under mind control.

"Jikuko?" Kyuubi whispered, he had never really liked Jikuko all that much but he couldn't help but feel sorry for his elder brother. All three of them were holding Shukaku before Kyuubi and he could see snakes… Snakes? "Otoku…"

"How clever of you Kyuubi… You figured out it was me." Kyuubi turned around to see the snake behind him, "What do you want Otoku?"

"You… I promised Shukaku that I would have you even if it meant killing him to get you." Kyuubi turned around to see Shukaku bleeding because of his siblings holding him down. "No Kyuubi! Don't listen to him!"

Kyuubi turned to see Otoku playing a flute to control the three others. Shukaku screamed out in pain as the others were crushing his bones. "Listen to me Kyuubi, either you become my mate or Shukaku dies. It's your choice really…" Kyuubi saw his brother in so much pain. He could hear the thousands of hisses as the snakes surrounded him and tied him up. "Now what is your decision Kyuubi?" Kyuubi looked towards his brother and then towards Otoku. "Anything to keep Shukaku and my people alive. I'll become your mate Otoku." Kyuubi said with tears in his eyes.

"Good… Now kill Shukaku my siblings." He whistled into the flute and they began to attack him. Kyuubi looked at him in horror, "You promised!"

"I never promised I _wouldn't_ kill him. Even if I did I would've been lying anyways." Kyuubi cried as he watched Shukaku dying before him. "Please Otoku don't kill him, he's your sibling too!"

"He was never a brother to me! Only a nuisance!" Kyuubi and Otoku disappeared somewhere as Kyuubi heard the final scream of his eldest brother. _Shukaku…I'm so sorry…_ he thought as his clothes were stripped from him. _I'm sorry I couldn't protect you…_ He thought as the snakes surrounded him and kept him down as Otoku began attacking his neck with his long fangs and tongue._ I'm sorry that I wasn't there earlier, I'm such a foolish brother…_Otoku was close to entering him. _I'm sorry… that I betrayed you._ "I'm sorry, Shukaku…" he whispered. Feeling the weight get thrown off of him Kyuubi saw the bloody form of his eldest brother. "Shukaku!"

"Kyuubi run I don't want you to see this! As for you Otoku!" Doing a few hand sign he was holding onto his brothers body. "I'm taking you to hell!!"

The rest of his memory was faint.

He woke up to see Otoku gone but Shukaku was lying on the ground motionless. "Shukaku?" Crawling over to him he rolled him over, "Shukaku wake up…"

Shukaku stirred a bit and looked at Kyuubi, "I told you I would protect you… Kyuubi?"

"Yes my brother?"

Shukaku was smiling as he looked towards the sky, "I'm sorry I couldn't kill him… I only managed to… Take away his use of his arms. But… I couldn't kill him." Kyuubi held Shukaku in his lap, "Don't speak Shukaku we need to get you to the medical wing."

Shukaku held up his hand, "Don't bother Kyuubi… I'm dying…" Kyuubi's eyes were filling with tears, "But I'm happy Kyuubi… For the first time in my life… I don't feel caged… I can finally become the wind."

"Shukaku you can't leave me! I don't know how to run this mountain without you..." Kyuubi began crying and Shukaku held him in his arms. "You'll be alright… You're a great leader… Please be a good boy Kyuubi… I'll always be with you… I love…. You."

Kyuubi watched as Shukaku died and he watched as everone came into see him. "I'll kill Otoku for you Shukaku… I'm doing this for you."

--

Kyuubi remembered that promise as he slowly drifted to sleep he could hear the faint memory of his brothers voice. _"Kyuubi!"_

_**TBC**_

There you have it… Chapter 8! It's been harder to update because of work an such but I hope you all like it! ;

**Next chapter**: Aisu makes his decision… And it isn't great… What will happen when the prince turns to the side of darkness? Chaos…


	9. Complete Darkness

As we get to the climax of this story you have to realize that this wasn't supposed to be a really long story. I learned that when I first started writing it. A lot of my stories aren't all that long. Like Oceanborn will be about 9-12 chapters while this will be about 11. So yeah I hope you all enjoyed it a lot!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto… Sadly enough but I DO own Haruhi, Aisuhare, Sayomi, Yuuto, and Kiyoshi.

**Chapter 9**

_Something is outside…_Aisu thought as he woke up for the fourth time that night. Or so it seemed. He hadn't been getting enough sleep for the past few nights for the fear of his siblings getting killed without him knowing. Feeling the arms that were wrapped around his waist he looked back to see Haru's dark locks in his face, each one framing it to a more childish look. Haru had such an ice cold exterior when he was awake but when he was asleep he was a child again. Haru would grasp him tighter if he would even think of moving away. _Possessive both awake and asleep…_He chuckled to himself.

Aisu slowly moved out of Haru's grasp and saw the bag that was packed. He knew what he had to do. He moved towards the bag and carefully lifted it onto his back. Looking back he saw Haru still sound asleep on the bed. Biting his lip to keep from crying he walked back to the bed. Placing his necklace on the bedside table he kissed Haru lightly on the forehead. "I love you Haru… I'm so sorry…"

Walking towards the balcony he carefully opened it up as to not wake anyone up. Lifting the bag a little higher he walked outside to see Kabuto already waiting for him.

"Ah so have you made up your mind already Aisu?" Kabuto asked looking at Aisu who nodded and looked back. "You promise not to kill him or anyone else on this mountain?"

Kabuto wrapped his arms around Aisu's body and placed his head on the teens shoulder. "I promise you… He'll remain safe as long as you comply with Orochimaru and Otoku-sama."

Aisu nodded and began to walk away from the window. "Alright… I'm ready to go."

--

Haru heard a commotion outside, looking around he expected to see Aisu still lying asleep in the bed. Haru was confused, "Aisu doesn't get up this early in the morning… I wonder where he went." Getting out of bed and into one of the robes that were hanging up he went out of the room to hear, "Queen Naruto has returned to the mountain." And "Hurry! We need to get the breakfast ready!"

Haru hurriedly ran out of the room and down the hall way only to see his mother and father standing in the greeting hall talking with his grandfather and little children happily. "Mother? Father?" Naruto turned to see Haru and happily smiled, "Hello there sleepy head. Where is your brother?"

"I don't know but… what are you doing here? Did you think we couldn't take care of ourselves?!" He said angrily. Naruto looked at him and said, "I was so worried about you children so I just had to see if you were fine. Now I really need to find Aisu. I need to see if he's okay."

Haru glared at them, "I don't know where Aisu is but he's probably around here somewhere so find him yourself…" Haru said and turned around leaving everyone stunned and Sasuke very angry himself.

--

Aisu sat down on a rock with his eyes closed paying no attention to Kabuto. Kabuto looked over at him, "I'm sure that you are hungry Aisu-kun, would you like some food."

"If you think so Kabuto." Aisu took the bread and began eating delicately. Ignoring the stares of the sound guards. Kabuto ran a hand through Aisu's hair smirking at the flinch the other gave as soon as he touched his face. Aisu put down the food and shook his head away quickly. "Don't touch me…" Aisu said threateningly.

Kabuto obliged looking at the stream and he laughed a bit when they could no longer see the mountain. "We've covered a lot of ground. I bet they are all looking around frantically for you right now and yet they don't know where you are." Aisu chose not to reply afraid that they would go back and hurt his family. "How much further do we have?"

"Only a few miles but we can easily get there in a few minutes." Aisu nodded and moved towards the water leaning over he to take a drink of the water only before Kabuto pulled him away and the water went splashing everywhere. Aisu glared at him, "What was that about?!"

"A prince shouldn't drink water unless he knows it is safe." Kabuto said and Aisu ignored him, "I'd rather die than take advice from you…" Dipping his hands in the water again he drank some of the water. The water turned darker and dirtier after Aisu was finished drinking. Kabuto smirked, "Your powers are amazing Aisu-kun, to turn fresh spring water dirty by dipping your hands in it." Aisu's stare was filled with horror at the sight, and his eyes filled up with tears, "No! I don't want that to happen! I never did." Falling against Kabuto he looked at the stream that was turning from crystal blue to black. "This is your destiny Aisu-kun, don't turn it away. Embrace this power that you have locked inside of you…. And who knows," He said suggestively running his hand up Aisu's thigh, "Maybe you'll enjoy it." Aisu's face was blushing at what Kabuto was doing he turned away with his eyes closed, "Please don't Kabuto…" Kabuto smirked at Aisu and picked him up.

"Don't think I don't know how close you are to your next heat Aisu-kun. And this time it's your eternal mating why do you think Orochimaru-sama waited so long to take you away." Aisu looked at him in shock and then away from him sadly. "I'm finished resting… If you wish to get me to Sound as quickly as possible without my family knowing then we'd better get going."

Kabuto smirked again and they were off, "As you wish… Aisu-kun."

--

"Ai-chan? Ai-chan where are you?" Naruto yelled frantically searching the castle. Running into one of the maids he apologized and began looking for his son. "Ai-chan? Where are you?" Opening the door to the study room he saw the form of the other sleeping soundly in a chair. Smiling at the form he walked in. Aisu was dressed in his pajamas still and but wasn't wearing the family necklace around his neck. _He must've taken it off during the night._ Running a hand through his son's hair he placed a blanket on his form. The body twitched and went back to sleep. "I'll talk to you later then."

Walking out of the room he quietly closed the door and went off somewhere else. And saw Haru leaning against the railing looking down towards the little kids playing in the garden. Sasori was watching over them sternly and they were all gathered around to listen to Deidara tell a story. "Yay! Story time!" Haru leaned over a little more to try and get a better look. "Haru-kun, what's the matter?" Haru looked towards his mother and then away sadly. "I don't know and I'm sorry I yelled at you earlier. I just woke up then and I was a little ticked that you and father came. I thought you trusted Aisu and me to come here by ourselves." Naruto leaned over the railing standing next to Haru now.

"We do trust you, and we wouldn't have come if Kiyoshi hadn't said those things, I think by now you understand how much those words affected Aisu." Haru nodded and leaned his head on his mothers shoulder. "Mother, have you found Aisu?" Naruto nodded, "Yeah, he was asleep in the study so I put a blanket over him. Poor boy probably hasn't slept in days." Haru looked at him strangely. "What do you mean; he's been sleeping for hours on end just like he always does. Sure he gets up a few times during the night but he goes straight back to sleep." Naruto looked at him and put his arm around Haru. "You're doing just what I asked you. You're protecting him just like you promised." Haru watched the little kids, "You're welcome mother… but… Something seems wrong, like there is something missing."

"You mean why I'm not scolding you for yelling at your mother?" Haru turned to see his father with a warm smile on his face. "Oh yeah!" Haru replied sarcastically, "That's what was missing."

Sasuke laughed a bit and hugged his son, "Oh I missed you Haru…" Haru rubbed his face against his father's chest. "I missed you too… both of you."

Haru looked over his shoulder and he could swear he felt no presence in the study.

--

Aisu sat crying on his new bed, it had no warmth like when he was with Haru. It held nothing to keep him warm. The room was dark not even a single beam of light coming through the walls. But the reason he was crying, he wasn't with Haru… And he could hear snakes everywhere. "Please make it stop… Haru please make them stop…" He would whisper to himself. "Mother… Father… Please tell them to stop." The tears wouldn't stop, he was so frightened by snakes that he couldn't even think straight. "Please stop…"

Hearing the door open he looked up to see Kabuto come in. "What's the matter Aisu-kun? Why do you tarnish your beautiful face with such tears?" Aisu looked back down again. "Please leave me alone… I just want to be alone for a while." Kabuto sat down next to him. "Aisu-kun… Otoku-sama wishes to see you." Aisu nodded breathing in heavily to calm himself down. "Okay, I guess I shouldn't keep him waiting."

"You're a lot less stubborn then your mother was." Aisu placed on an overcoat and went out the door fallowing Kabuto. "That's because I've never known love like he did." Kabuto looked back confusedly, "What do you mean Aisu-kun?"

"My mother was so in love with my father that he didn't want his body to be touched like that by Orochimaru-sama. But me on the other hand… I love my brother with a passion, he and I were destined by the Great Spirit to be eternal mates just because we're the Yin Yang children. I want to be with my brother so much but… I am your tool now do with me what you like. Just don't harm my family…" Kabuto opened the door to reveal the hall where the serpent was sitting in a chair reading something. Otoku looked up and Aisu felt like knew him, that he was an evil man. "Otoku-sama." Aisu said bowing to them, "I am here as you commanded." Otoku walked towards Aisu who in turn walked towards him.

"Kazu? Are you the reincarnation of my brother Kazu?" Aisu looked away, "I'm really not sure who I am… But I am Aisuhare, the grandson of Kyuubi. Your pawn and weapon of war." Otoku ran his hand through Aisu's hair noticing a flinch. "Are you scared Aisu?"

"I'm sorry, I'm just not to fond of people touching me. But please don't let that stop you…" Aisu looked towards Kabuto for one second and then back towards Otoku.

Otoku smirked, "You look so much like my brother Kazu, yet you are submissive and impassive like my brother Rizu. I wonder which one are you?"

"I am whomever you want me to be. I am yours… master."

Otoku laughed evilly, "You don't know how long I've waited to hear that from your Grandfather. But from his grandson it is far more pleasing. You see Aisu-kun I've waited over 9,000 years to have that mountain and your grandfather as mine. But there was one thing that got in my way."

"Shukaku…" Aisu said his eyes never leaving Otoku's. "Yes Shukaku, Kyuubi has told you about that foolish man?"

"Yes and he also told me something about you." Aisu said taking Otoku's hands into his own. They were bandaged up and he could see caked blood. "He said that in trying to stop you Shukaku sacrificed his own life to destroy yours. But he could only get rid of the access to your hands." Otoku smirked, "Not all the access as you can see Aisu-kun."

"Yes master," Aisu said running his thumb along the top of the hands, "So cold… like a serpent. Rough like scales. You really are a god of the snakes. What do you wish me to do my master?"

"Lay with me for a while Aisu, you must be tired." Aisu calmed himself, he really was a great actor when it came to being in that room. "As you wish master but only to lie down."

Otoku sniffed the air, his eyes were widened for a second and then a dark smirk came on his face, "I see… you're pregnant aren't you Aisu-kun?" Aisu's eyes went wide and looked at the serpent, "How did you--?"

"I know many things dear Aisu, and don't think I don't know how to sniff out a pregnant submissive. So tell me who the father of the child is." Otoku said touching Aisu's belly where Aisu flinched again and held in the tears. "Please stop…"

"No please tell me Aisu-kun. I want to know... You should tell me before things get…." He paused showing a knife near Aisu's belly right above where the baby was. "Before things could get messy."

Aisu immediately replied, "Haruhi! My brother Haruhi… Please just don't hurt the baby!"

"No, no, I won't hurt the child. But please lay down next to me on my bed, you must really be tired."

Walking towards the bed he sat down staring towards the door. Feeling something tug at the end of his braid his hair came loose and fell around him, Otoku was running a hand through it. "Such beautiful hair… Rizu had beautiful hair like this too, but not the same color. You're so beautiful Aisu, it makes me wonder how beautiful your brother Haru is."

"I can show you if you wish." Aisu said resting his head on Otoku's chest. "Really then do show me how beautiful he is."

Aisu reached into his shirt to pull out a picture. Leaning back into Otoku's chest he said. "That's him, that's Haruhi."

Otoku stared at the picture. Aisu was holding onto his elder brothers arms that were wrapped around him possessively. "What was he to you Aisu?"

"He was… no… IS my brother, my lover and my… my life." He said staring away from the picture that he placed back in his shirt. Otoku brought Aisu close to him, "You'll never join me if you don't forget him Aisu. So please, let me kiss you and let me take you into the world of darkness." Aisu wanted to cry but he just stared into Otoku's eyes emotionlessly. "I am your tool. Just don't harm my family, or the child I carry."

Otoku grabbed onto Aisu and kissed him slipping his tongue into Aisu's mouth. Aisu held onto the arms of the snake and kissed him back, "Please take me master, take me into the world of darkness as you wish." Otoku smirked and laid Aisu down on the bed further and kissed him again.

_Please,_ Aisu thought as some poison that was in his body began taking control, _Please anyone… mother, father, Haru? Somebody save me before I…_ His mind went blank as he became what he never wanted to become… _Save me… before I become complete darkness. _

_I never wanted this to happen, I never wanted to submit to their wills but to keep them safe. To keep my people safe I would do anything._

--

Haru looked at the bed, "Aisu…" Since that morning Aisu had been gone. Looking towards Aisu's side he finally noticed something. The family necklace. But… he never took that off. Aisu? There was something hidden on the table using a revealing jutsu he saw the weird characters, "I'm sorry? Please save me before it's too late?" Haru remembered Kabuto.

"MOTHER FATHER!!! AISU'S GONE!!!"

Naruto and Sasuke met with Haru in the hallway, "What's wrong Haruhi? Why did you yell so suddenly?"

"Ai—su… He's… gone… He ran away to protect all of us. He's probably with that Kabuto person right now. And he said, I'm sorry, please save me before it's too late."

"Before it's too late? What does that mean?"

"Before he becomes complete and total darkness." Kyuubi said walking into the hallway. "When a child like him is controlled by someone like my brother terrible things will happen. That's why we tried to protect him…"

Haru fell to the ground, and for the first time in over 4 years… He cried. "My Aisu…" He whispered to himself. Kyuubi looked at him and said something else, "I need to say something else, you see Aisu… was pregnant. I took him to the nest a few days ago and they confirmed it, he was about 2 weeks along. He was so happy he was going to tell all of you… But you see. To control Aisu's body, Otoku would need to poison him. Which could affect the baby."

All three of the others stared at Kyuubi in shock. "Pregnant? You mean…"

"Yes, the baby is probably dead…" Haru was in total anger, standing up he punched the wall behind him and it created a huge hole. "NO!!! Aisu promised me he wouldn't ever leave me! Why would he go all the sudden? Why did he have to leave?..."

Naruto held Haru in his arms, "Haru… don't worry we'll get him back. I promise." Haru was like a little child. Crying in his mothers arms and feeling weak. "I feel so sick… I'm feeling faint. Something's wrong in the balance."

Kyuubi looked out the window and saw dark clouds taking over the sky. "It's already started."

--

Aisu stared out the balcony with no emotion in his eyes, he could only see darkness. "Is this what it is like to be dead? No pain… No emotions… Nothingness. Why does it feel like I forgot something?"

Hearing someone coming out of the door Aisu looked at whoever it was. Orochimaru was standing there, "Oh beautiful Aisu-kun. Why are you out here all by yourself? Shouldn't you be getting ready for the battle?"

Aisu turned around, _The sky is dark, there is no light. Light comes before darkness, darkness before light. _

"Something is telling me not to go, but if you wish it from me. Then I shall do so Orochimaru-sama." Orochimaru wrapped his arms around Aisu, _I should be crying right now… I should be in fear at the touch of Orochimaru's hands. It doesn't make sense…_Aisu's eyes went wide, "Haruhi… he's sick."

Orochimaru looked at Aisu, "What do you mean?" _He shouldn't be remembering that brat!_

"Haru's dying… I… I have to see him!" Aisu struggled out of Orochimaru's grasp and began running through the halls. He ran right into Kabuto in which he began crying and yelling, "Out of my way, Haruhi needs me!"

Otoku came into the hall and held up his hand, Aisu's eyes turned wide and then narrowed to the emotionless gaze once again. "Now, now Aisu-kun we can't have you getting like that. Your child won't like all this running around."

Aisu looked at him and nodded, "Yes master I'm sorry."

"Now… it is time to engage in war. That mountain and your grandfather will be mine." Aisu nodded once again. "As you wish master…"

_Please save me…_

--

Haru was lying in bed not knowing what he just heard, "Ai-Ai… Aisu?"

Naruto held his sons hand as the other was slowly losing his life. "It hurts mother." Taking in a shaky breath he opened his eyes one more time. Suddenly he felt… Alive? And… Kind?

"What the…. I'm complete light?"

Kyuubi watched this, "Ah I see, when Aisu became complete darkness Haru became complete light."

They all heard as someone yelled saying, "An army is coming! Prepare for war!" Haru got out of bed and walked towards the window and saw all the royal guard gathering. Looking out further he could indeed see an army on its way. "Oh no… Grandfather, they're coming. And they have Aisu with them!"

"Why would they take Aisu then bring him back?" Sasuke asked looking towards the army.

"Because they're using Aisu to destroy the mountain!"

And the first arrow of war was fired.

**TBC**

There you go… I would've updated sooner if I didn't have to work 5 hour shifts at work for 3 days in a row. Maybe that's why I'm sick… Naw..

But there are only **2** more chapters of this story and then it is done. No more. Then I'm going to start on a new fic that has the coupling of KyuubiArashi (9x4). I've had that Idea and a new SasuNaru fic that is going to be angsty (if I can pull it off) and funny at points.

Oh and don't forget LWTU the deleted chapters. If any of you have ideas on what you want to see our favorite couple doing then please lay it on me!

I've been watching Loveless (a great shounen-ai Anime/Manga) I LOVE IT!!! Ritsuka is so hot, no wonder all the men are after him. Although the anime's ending kinda sucked, it wasn't even a real ending but who am I to complain?! I loved it, oh my god though! Soubi is like sex god material! (Too bad he belongs to Ritsuka…) But yeah I loved it!

Chapter 347 of Naruto proved 5 things to me! (not really) 1. Kishimoto has made Sasuke gay! WOOT! (it proved nothing Kat… It was just Konohamaru playing around.) 2. Sakura is a yaoi fan. Like me! 3. Naruto gets jealous when he sees Sasuke with other men. Wouldn't blame him though. 4. Kakashi is… Kakashi!

AND 5! Sai is just… Sai-ish.

I fear for SasuSai fans. I really wouldn't understand that though. I better shut it before someone gets after me.

Please Review! I know what you (who didn't want the HaruAisu relationship) are going to say. So please be nice… -.-

Yea, I know that it was stupid the way I laid this chapter out but please you have to understand that this is the only way for the story to move on.


	10. One Family

Newest chapter of this story! Hope you like it.

**Chapter 10**

_The balance broken_

"The first arrow has been fired! Everyone gather round and get the women and children to safety!" Kyuubi yelled, "This mountain shall not fall into their hands!" Every man in the kingdom screamed in agreement. Haru looked at all of them and screamed in unison with them. Putting on none of the battle armor, but a white kung-fu looking outfit, he was met by his mother, "Haru you don't need to go out there!"

"Aisu is near the back of the army, if I can get to him I can bring him back here and change him back to normal, then I might just save him…" Naruto smiled a bit, "You've grown up so much. You're father and I are with you…" Naruto said as he began putting on his battle armor as well.

"Mom… what about Orochimaru? What if he sees you?" Naruto smirked a bit, "I've been waiting a LONG time to find a good excuse to kick that snakes ass and this is it!" Sasuke was already in the armor and nodded, "Not before I kill him…" Haru smiled a bit and looked at the window where fire was slowly coming off the mountain.

"Aisu is near the back so we'll need to move fast before they can get him on the mountain. If they do then we're doomed… You see that lute that guy next to Orochimaru is carrying. It is probably the main thing that he's using to control Aisu." Naruto looked out the window and said in a scared tone, "That's Otoku…"

Kyuubi heard the whole thing, "I should've known that he'd try and take my mountain again. All men shall come to the front! I need every available fighter in this kingdom to aid us. We're not going against a minor invasion we're going into one like last time!"

That was when Haru and even Aisu heard it…

--

"The clashing of steel… So it has begun." Aisu clutched his stomach as it felt sick and watched the mountain. "I want to go into the mountain now. Something tells me that there is something that needs to be killed."

Otoku smirked, _Yes… that's right kill your brother, make this world complete darkness. And then Kyuubi and his mountain shall finally be mine. _

--

Haru ran down the mountain clashing his sword with anyone who would get in his way. Running towards the main army he took one of their swords away and used it as his own. Seeing the back of the army, which was already in the city he ran and saw his beautiful brother. "Ai…"

His brother was dressed in black robes, something he'd never seen before and it was… beautiful yet evil at the same time. Aisu and himself connected eyes for one moment before he felt something behind him. Turning around he saw Aisu there with one of the swords that he was holding in his own hands pointing it at Haru's throat.

"Whomever you are, my mind tells me to kill you." Aisu said darkly.

"Aisu… what are you doing?" Haru asked a little scared like as he saw the tip of the sword near his throat and his near Aisu's.

A dark chuckling came from behind him and he looked to see the man and Orochimaru, "Well, well, well… I didn't expect you to come into my hands so easily Haru-kun. I thought you would've tried to kill a few people first."

Haru glared at all of them as he felt Aisu take his other sword and hold them in a cross against his neck. "What do you want with Aisu?"

"Power! Don't you understand, with the yin child at my side there is no stopping the darkness that will flood the earth. But the only thing that is standing in our way… is you Haru-kun." Orochimaru said and his father, the man called Otoku, came up to him and traced his features. "But in order to keep it so, we need you out of the picture. And the only way to do that is to have you killed. And what better way then by your own littermate, and lover?" Haru was forced to his knees to look at the serpents.

Looking at them with his hard black eyes he said, "Before you kill me think of it, will Aisu really listen to you when I'm dead?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well when I die, pure darkness will come and Aisu will be so powerful that you most likely will not be able to control him anymore." Otoku smirked, "Of course I will be able to control him."

Haru kicked the swords away from him and got a few scratches on his face but began to attack back at his brother. Both of them in a battle to the death, Aisu and Haru clashed swords together. "Aisu, I don't want to hurt you!"

Aisu slashed Haru's arm and said back, "You should've thought of that before you came!" Blood was seeping out of the white robes as the white and black danced around eachother. From an eagles eye point of view it was the yin-yang symbol circling around.

Haru was bleeding so severely that he fell to the ground in a bloody mess. Aisu was hovering above him with those dark evil eyes. Haru lay there waiting for the killing blow, "Aisu… wait."

Strangely enough the other listened to him. Aisu held up the swords as Haru got up and leaned on the stone steps for balance. "Aisu… before you kill me, I want you to remember that I love you. I'm sorry for not paying attention to our siblings. Mother, father, I'm so sorry." Kissing Aisu one last time he fell to the ground as Aisu stabbed him in the chest. Otoku began laughing as Haru fell to the ground dead. Everyone stopped to see what happened and saw the black haired son of their queen fall dead as their queens silver haired one killed him.

"Finally it's all mine, the mountain, the world, the yin child." But something started to happen. The dark clouds began clearing up showing bright sunlight into the sky. Otoku looked up in horror. "What? How?!"

Hearing a faint chuckle he saw Haru lying there, "You chose… the wrong child."

Haru's eyes focused on Aisu's and he laughed a bit, "I love you Aisu." Haru fell limp with one final intake of breath. It was only then that snow hit the mountain for the very first time. Aisu returned to his normal senses and saw Haru dead on the ground, "Haru!"

Looking towards Otoku he glared, "Because of you he's dead!" Gathering the black chakra into his tips he attacked towards Otoku. Black chakra was extremely deadly, if it touched anything on the body then the nerves in that part would stop functioning causing the whole part to go dead.

Sasuke looked in horror as the boy that he had raised for 16 years lay dead in a pool of his own blood. Seeing the man who started all of this, the man who hurt his beautiful wife, his children, and ruined their lives he began attacking Orochimaru, "He was _my_ son!!"

He attacked the man with a katana blade and slashed him up, "I raised him!" One gash to the left arm. "I held him when he needed me because he had no mother!" Right arm was severed, "I loved him more than anything!" Orochimaru was a bloody mess right now. "All because of you my Haruhi lived a life without his mother… All because of you his brother whom he found love in killed him!" Orochimaru was on the ground looking at the Uchiha horrified, "This is for Haruhi." He stabbed once… "This is for Aisu, for hurting him since he was a child, for raping him and torturing him by not letting him see his own mother!" He stabbed twice. "This is for Naruto, the man that I found love in, the one that you hurt." He wrenched the sword in and twisted, seeing the man was still alive. "I never forgive those who hurt my family. This is for my family, and for this mountain." Sasuke cut Orochimaru's head off and laid down in a pool of blood weeping at the loss of his oldest child.

Otoku was so impressed by the fighting skills of Aisu, the black chakra was killing his limbs and it was then that he saw he was close to falling off the cliff. Kyuubi was behind him as he felt a deep stabbing sensation in his stomach to see Kyuubi's bloody hand stuck though it. "Die…"

That was the end of Otoku, Orochimaru lay dead as Sasuke had finished up. Aisu ran back to Haru who lay on the ground. "Haru…"

"Fire and snow mixing together, never to know the others touch. Snow either kills the fire, or fire the snow. Never to feel the others embrace, chaos would reign if they did." Kyuubi spoke and Aisu hugged him closer. "Haru…"

Sasuke walked towards Haru and held both of his children in his arms, "Haruhi… The flame that kept me alive for all these years… My beautiful Haruhi."

Naruto came up with the three other children and gasped at the sight, he felt faint. "Haruhi… NO!" Running up to him he began crying, "No, Haru, NO! He can't be dead!" Just the sound of that word made the other children whimper and cry. The mountain drew closer to see the Uchiha family together holding the prince of the mountain, the heir to the family name. The pride of their family name…

And the hero to them all…

**--**

The mountain was gathered today, not in celebration but in mourning. It was decided the day that Ryo couldn't get his wife pregnant that the next oldest son would be the heir of the mountain. That would be Haruhi. But Haruhi was dead…

He lay on the alabaster stone table covered in black silk. He was cleaned up for the ceremony. The heavens above wept in snow as the mountain was covering it. Fire surrounded the ceremonial grounds as the mist covered the grounds.

Everyone was dressed in black as they walked up to the table laying flowers on it next to the prince, crying at the loss of their future king.

Aisu stayed back in the castle, not being able to see Haru. Naruto entered the room and saw Aisu in the dark room looking out of the window towards the ceremony. Naruto walked up and wrapped his arms around his son's body. "It wasn't your fault."

"It was… It was my entire fault…" Aisu turned towards his mother with tears in his eyes, "Mom I really didn't mean to! I would never hurt Haru!"

"As I said it isn't your fault. Nobody thinks it is."

"Well I do… Haru is dead because I killed him."

Naruto turned back pleading with Sasuke to talk with Aisu. Sasuke was good at convincing their white haired son of things. Probably because he and Aisu were so close. Sasuke walked in wearily and forced his son to look at him. "Aisu, stop this… Haruhi wouldn't want you mourning over him. You can cry if you want."

Aisu embraced his father and cried, the streams of water that filled his face wouldn't stop. He was tired and couldn't take the blame anymore. "Father, it wasn't my fault."

"That's right… It wasn't. Haruhi is happy now… to know that you're safe and alive is good enough for him." Aisu looked out the window. "Everyone is waiting for you to seal the ceremony. It's custom for the mate of the dead one to close the ceremony." The family went outside dressed in black.

Aisu clung to his father for morale support as they walked closer and closer to the stone table. Fire surrounded him along with rose pedals the color of white and red. Aisu cried even more as he saw the fading but still noticeable scars that tarnished his face. Aisu began to turn around but was stopped by his family. Sasuke handed him over to Naruto and went up to the grave. Touching his sons face for the last time he began to cry himself, kissing Haru on the forehead he knelt down near the alter crying. He held Haru's hand and kissed it. After a few minutes he got up shakily. Placing his rose on the alter he began to walk back.

It was Naruto's turn; he turned Aisu over to Sasuke who clung on automatically, like a little child. The other children, Sayomi, Yuuto and Kiyoshi clung onto him as well.

Naruto walked up solemnly to the grave, touching his son. It hurt him to see Haru dead because he looked just like Sasuke. Sighing deeply as to not cry he couldn't help it. "Haruhi…" Kissing his sons forehead he took his three children near him and they all kissed Haru as well.

"Hawoohi! Wake up Hawoohi!" Cried the children. Kiyoshi touched his face and mumbled something that Naruto caught. "No Kiyoshi… Haru isn't waking up."

Signing something to everyone he said, "But he's still alive! His soul is there, I can feel it!"

Naruto signed back, "His soul maybe there but it doesn't mean that he's alive. He's only been dead for a day and it takes many days just to let the soul depart."

Everyone looked down sadly and it was Aisu's turn.

Aisu began walking up shakily to the table. Turning around to run away only to be caught by Sasuke's arms. Turning around again he walked up to the table. Kneeling down and touching Haru's face he softly said, "My Haruhi… MY beautiful, beautiful Haruhi… Now our child will have no father… Haru I'm sorry… Please forgive me. Please forgive me."

_Of course he'll forgive you Aisuhare…_

Everyone on the mountain was shocked when they heard that. They looked to see a beautiful light descend from above.

There was the great one himself. Kyuubi's father was a tall bulky man with bushy eyebrows and a beard to boot. You could hardly see his eyes and his ears drooped.

"_Aisuhare… The reincarnated form of my dearly beloved son Rizu, Haruhi is happy that you are alive. So for the risk you took for your family, I grant you one wish._" Aisu didn't hesitate.

"Please! Bring Haru back to life, he didn't deserve to die! It's not his time yet!" The great being nodded and said, _"That it isn't… Very well my dear Aisuhare… Haruhi shall be brought back to life."_

The whole family was happily looking towards the son who opened his eyes again. They flashed red and then back to black. "Aisu?"

"Haru!" Aisu jumped into his arms and kissed him, "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow! Easy there, my chest still hurts." Aisu mumbled a sorry and kissed him again.

The great being turned towards Sasuke, _"Uchiha Sasuke… For showing such love and compassion towards my grandson Naruto, and always loving him no matter how far away you are, and how long you haven't seen eachother. For protecting him when he was in danger, I grant you one wish as well."_

"All of my wishes have been fulfilled Great One."

"_Come now, isn't there something that you want?"_

Looking into Naruto's eyes and then towards his children he nodded, "Yes there is one thing…"

"_Name it then and it shall be granted."_

Sasuke smiled and held Naruto close to him, "I wish for my family to become animal gods like Naruto. So that we may live together on this mountain until the day we die. I know you may find this selfish, but I don't want my children or my grandchildren for that matter to live without their fathers. And have our mates die along with us… I wish to see these years out with Naruto until we die together on this mountain." Naruto smiled and looked at him as if saying 'are you serious?'

Sasuke nodded, "I won't be leaving this mountain ever again, only unless you want to see the world with me."

"_Then as the Great being I bestow on the Uchiha family the genes of the animal god." _The half-breeds and humans of the clan were turned into full breeds.

Sasuke and Haru were wolf breeds. Aisu and Naruto stared at them in wonder, "A wolf would make sense… But doesn't that make Sasuke the king of the mountain now?" Naruto asked his father and Kyuubi nodded.

"Sasuke was to be the king since he was your mate, but he wasn't a full breed so we couldn't take him on. Haru was the closest thing."

"_People of this mountain, I give you your King, Uchiha Sasuke, and your Queen, Uchiha Naruto. Your heirs to the crown, Uchiha Haruhi, and Uchiha Aisuhare._" The great one said.

"_Kyuubi your son has found a wonderful mate, and his sufferings were not in vain. Fire and snow, distances apart, never to know the others touch, but that never kept them from trying."_

As the great one disappeared Kyuubi looked at the Uchiha's, the beautiful family once again together. All of them embracing eachother.

A few weeks later Aisu gave birth to the child and Kyuubi saw them once again embracing eachother.

It started out as two people that lived in two totally different worlds. They were separate at first and then came together. They lived their lives from then until the eternities as one family.

Two Worlds… One Family…

**END**

GAHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It's finally over, sorry that the ending sucked. As for the gender of Aisu's and Haru's child? I'm thinking a girl… I'm not sure. No epilogue for this story. So yeah.

Tell me how you liked it though, was it a good story? I hope so! Well have a great time and please review… Or not… Yeah. cough

Runs away.

Katsutoshi


End file.
